Eastwood: Otra Clásica Historia De Preparatoria
by GwenWaterSiren
Summary: Aunque no es un capítulo, es una respuesta a una chica tarada que se pensó que yo le iba a tener miedo...JAJAJAJA. Si les gusta el drama, lean y ríanse, pobrecita "Génesis", le falta inteligencia...
1. Chapter 1

Hello** my friends. Sí, otra vez yo rompiendo los quinotos, van a tener que soportarme durante otro fic más (lector detrás de la pantalla: ¡¿ES QUE NUNCA SE ACABA EL SUFRIMIENTO? ¡PIEDAD!) xDD**

**Supongo que ya leyeron el título si es que entraron, claaaaro. Para los seguidores de Amigos Virtuales, esto iba a llamarse **_**Una clásica historia de preparatoria,**_** ¿verdad? Pueees, como notaron, cambió un poquis. Eastwood me pareció un nombre genial para la secundaria, y pues, como todas las historias clichés de este tipo se centran en las secundarias…que va.**

**Quiero contarles que mi meta es lograr algo más real de la secundaria (olvídense de High School Musical cuando me lean, por favor…POR FAVOR…xD), y, a su vez, no tan típico. Sep, están las costumbristas idas y vueltas de las parejas. Sep, hay peleas entre amigos. Si esto les parece del todo cliché pueden abandonarme cuando sea, eh.**

**Pooooeeees. ¿Parejas? Un poco de todo. Me animé a hacer DxC como una de las céntricas, más que nada, para experimentar (mwahahaha…no, es broma. No haré cosas perjudiciales a la pareja que no haga a otras también. Todas sufriráaaan =D ) Peleas, eh, es lo que me gusta. Varios podrían salir sangrando, epa *sonríe maliciosamente*. **

**Como resumen de TODA la historia, me parece que tengo que contarles puntos clave antes de comenzar, y los detallo así:**

**- Cada capítulo es un POV diferente. Es decir, cada chap narra distintas situaciones de distintos personajes, ¿se entiende? Si hay un dramón y justo termina el episodio, se tendrán que esperar al siguiente del que sigue. **

**-Traté de incluir temas bastante actuales, ejemplo, la drogadicción, la homosexualidad, los engaños que se hacen a diario para el secuestro, entre otros.**

**-La verdadera acción comienza más a la mitad…ya verán. El principio podría resultar soso; y es por eso que actualizaré el summary con cada chapter.**

**-Hay muchas mezclas de parejas. Y créanme cuando digo que las relaciones fraternales son solo de amistad y nada más, ¿sí? Confianzaaaa…**

**-Creo que no hay mucho más.**

**Okay, ya los dejo con la historia. Lean si les gusta, abandonen si les parece patéticamente estúpida. Después de todo, es al público para quien los escritores hacen lo suyo…**

**DISCLAIMER: TD no me pertenece.**

**Situémonos de vuelta en el país de la hojita :P**

1: "Un nuevo martirio"

POV: _Gwen. .: No pretendo que entiendas mi oscuro corazón:._

Este relato comienza unas semanas atrás, cuando a mi madre la transfirieron. A otro país. Sí, lo sé, yo también quiero matarme. Pero eso pasa cuando tienes dieciséis y todavía estás bajo la responsabilidad de una mujer que trabaja para una empresa multinacional, que reparte trabajadores por todo el planeta como se le antoja al dueño ricachón.

Podía llegar a aceptar otra ciudad cuando ella vino, y nos dijo a Finn –mi hermano- y a mí "Seré directa, nos mudaremos de esta ciudad". Pero cuando dijo que nos trasladaríamos a otro país, con océano y todo de por medio, enloquecí internamente. "¡¿Qué?", fue lo primero que pensé, pero no lo dije. Mejor dicho, iba renegando mientras subía la escalera a mi habitación.

Cuando nos lo contó, la miré con indiferencia, encogiéndome de hombros, como diciendo "Ah, que bien. ¿Acaso esperabas una fiesta? Pues hagamos una si eso te ayuda a dormir de noche… ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Aleluya?"

Precisamente, ¿Qué quieren que diga? No estoy de acuerdo con esto. Pero esta no es una de esas historias en la que el adolescente se escapa de casa y triunfa en la vida como trotamundos, naaah.

Así que sí, hice mis maletas, puse todas mis cosas en una caja, y el día fijado para abandonar York, las subí al baúl del taxi y listo. Nada más simple que mudarse, ¿verdad? Aunque aún no sabía cual sería el próximo país afortunado en recibir a esta insignificante familia con diferentes costumbres a las de la región. Genial, seré más rara de lo que ya soy. ¿Habrá, acaso, más góticos oscuros como yo en Canadá? Supe el destino cuando mamá le compró un libro de hockey sobre hielo a mi hermano. Tan predecible…

Y es que, que puedo decir. Mi madre siempre esperó que fuéramos los hijos perfectos, es así que quería un hijo mayor que fuera muy deportista y supiera escribir con detalle, y una hija menor que tocara el violoncello, se vistiera con camisitas de encaje y hablara con propiedad…me río, ¡las cosas le salieron tan mal! En primera, yo soy la mayor, y no soy para nada talentosa ni educada. Sé que mi mamá me llama Maldición en su diario cada vez que tiene que contar sobre las veces que he llegado a casa tarde, o con olor a cerveza, o en patrulla de policía. Te quiero tanto, vieja…

Y en cuanto a mi hermano, es más analfabeto que Paris Hilton. A sus trece años –"¡Y medio!", aclara él, como si lo hiciera más o menos grande- no sabe escribir bien, se come las eses y las tildes, entonces, mucho menos escribe grandes poesías y obras de teatro, como mi vieja esperaba. Y deporte, para él, significa jugar a la Wii.

Solo por si lo quieren saber, mi hermano y yo tenemos un pequeño complot: A él "por accidente" se le cae su libro de hockey en el aeropuerto, y a mí "de mala suerte" me roban el violín en el avión. Voi-lá.

Así que, después de varias horas en el avión, intentando ir al baño cada vez que no hubiera dos idiotas dentro fornicando o un niño de mami vomitando toda la comida de avión –que por cierto, dudé que fuera "comida", propiamente dicho-, pisamos suelo canadiense. Ya extraño a mis amigos. Sí, por más antisocial que fuera, después de unos cuantos años pude construirme mi grupete. Hablar por facebook no será lo mismo.

Ok, Gwenny, la ahora canadiense, se muda a su nueva casa. Vecindario tranquilo, eh. Pero no es para nada comparable con mi casa en York. Hace mucho menos frío, y hay más sol, mamá ¿a que cueva del demonio nos trajiste? Oh sí, y tenemos vecinos. Molestos y fastidiosos vecinos. El primer día ya fue suficiente para saber, ni bien verlos, como son.

La casa es…tá bien. Es cómoda, al menos. Y espaciosa. El livingroom es amplio, podrían caber mil docenas de personas aquí dentro. En la primera planta, además, se encuentra la cocina y el comedor, y el lavadero. El lavadero tiene el espacio de un estudio de grabación, por si lo preguntan.

Tiene parque…esta parte de la casa me agrada, hay muchísimos árboles. Y nada de florecitas cursis, mucho arbusto, enredaderas, y todo eso. Si algo no tiene esta casa, es colorinche…¡gracias dios!

Día uno. Llegamos a la casa. Que emoción", twitteé en mi BlackBerry, mientras entraba por el portal de la casa. Inmediatamente después, caí en los arbustos de la entrada cuando mi hermano pasó como un karting a mi lado, y subió volando las escaleras.

-¡Yo escojo primero la habitación! –gritó él, y me quejé. Que madurez, hermano, menos mal que tienes trece años y medio.

-¿Qué…? ¡Mamá! –la miré, buscando algún tipo de defensa.

-Ay, ya déjalo, ven a ayudarme con todo esto –me obligó, como harta de mis reproches (¿Cuáles reproches, madre, eh? ¿Ahora soy yo quien resulta ser la que se quejó todo el viaje, cuando en realidad no dije ni mu sobre lo descontenta que estoy?), mientras desaparecía bajo el arco de madera. Yo desanduve mis pasos en la escalera y la seguí, soltando un enojadísimo "claro. Como siempre".

Dos horas después, cuando las luces del anochecer entraban en la ventana (son las seis. A esta hora, en Inglaterra ya se veían las estrellas, y aquí todavía está anocheciendo. _Life, why do yo hate me so_…), terminé de arreglar cada mínimo detalle de la cocina, sector que se me asignó para ordenar. Para todo esto, Finn ya se encontraba jugando a la Playstation en su enorme cuarto, sentado, bebiendo una limonada (¿y de donde carajo sacó una? Ah, ya sé. Mientras me morí de sed yendo y viniendo con ollas y cubiertos, reclamándole a mamá por un mísero vaso de agua, me decía que estaba ocupada. Sí, ocupada llevándole los dos, cuatro…cinco vasos de limonada que mi hermano pidió, según cuento), era imposible estar todavía más cómodo.

Resignada, fui a mi cuarto, el único otro disponible que quedaba. Llamémosle "habitable"…no es lo que más me hubiese gustado, pero así es mi nueva vida y así debo vivirla. Las paredes son blancas, un blanco que planeo manchar con azul medianoche muy pronto…y en cuanto termine con eso, iré tras esa puerta de nogal.

Decoré todo, cuando eran las nueve, con, ehm, no lo sé, fotos, dibujos, y todas esas cosas. Y de toda la mobiliaria, lo que más me gusta es mi librero, allí cupieron perfectamente mis libros, borradores, diarios, etcétera.

-¡Gwen, a cenar! –oí a mi vieja llamar desde abajo. Al parecer tendré que acostumbrarme a ese ruido.

Me tiré a meditar en mi cama, mirando el techo.

Tengo tantas cosas en que pensar. Imaginé una nueva vida, pero si me gustaba tanto la que solía tener… ¿Cómo acostumbrarme a esta? Y la nueva escuela…espero que no me coman viva. ¿Mis compañeros? ¿Cómo lidiaré con esa bola de imbéciles?

-Vamos Gwen, baja…

No iré. No tengo hambre.

No tengo hambre, ni ganas, ni ánimo, ni nada. De hecho, ni sé si me queda vida ya. Estoy agotadísima y además quiero mandar todo al demonio.

¡Sólo quiero descansar…y olvidarme de todo!

-Gwen, ¡baja ahora!

-¡¿QUÉ NO VES QUE NO QUIERO CENAR? –le grité con todas, absolutamente todas mis fuerzas, y supongo que habrá quedado claro, ya que ella no volvió a llamarme. Cuando noté que no insistió de nuevo, me quité la ropa y me metí debajo de las sábanas.

Tengo tanto a que acostumbrarme, y…no quiero.

**¿Mal? ¿Pésimo? ¿Conjunto de las dos? ¿O tal vez aceptable? ¿Sería demasiado decir bien?**

**Okay, ahí tienen los pensamientos de la típica chica que se muda a otro lugar. La versión que tengo anotada en mi cuaderno era mucho, muuucho más corta…**

**El próximo capítulo es en POV Bridgette, "Desastre e invisibilidad". En este fic…Bridgette, eterna esclava de Geoff. Lástima que él esté saliendo con Heather, ¿verdad? Sí, Heather es la porrista.**

**Nos estamos viendo :)**


	2. Desastre e invisibilidad

**GWS presente para darles el nuevo chapter :D**

**Pero vayamos rápido, eh., quizá no me quede mucho tiempo para publicar. Mis viejos podrían llegar en cualquier momento :o**

**Gracias a todos, en serio, miles de gracias por dejar rews. Sobre todo con un capítulo tan pobre y estúpido. Acá respondo los dos que no pude por mp:**

**Gothgirl: Es bueno verte de nuevo, hey…Aloha! Jaja.  
>Haha, ¿por qué será que Heather pinta bien para cualquier pareja? No sé, un Geoff-Heather me pareció bastante bueno. Últimamente me atraen bastante los fannon (como van a poder ver más adelante en el fic…de hecho, hasta hay señas en este mismo chap…Just You Wait ;D), menos el maldito DxG (aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¿deberíamos considerarlo Cannon? Grr…), auch.<strong>

**Lokita Boom Boom: De hecho, sí te conozco *público dice "ooooh!"…mentira, jaja*, tenías una imagen de una chica tipo Winx, ¿no?  
>Gracias por rewiviar finalmente x) espero verte más seguido…<strong>

**Ahora, sí, lo que falte…**

**DISCLAIMER: TD no es mío.**

**Lean!**

2: "Desastre e invisibilidad"

_POV Bridgette. "Todo el poder de la naturaleza en un solo ser."_

"Una nueva mañana, una nueva oportunidad para mejorar", pensaba, mientras abría la ventana de mi habitación y dejaba entrar la luz.

Soy feliz cuando me levanto, y retiro las cortinas; y entonces, toda mi habitación se ilumina. Es como si el día me estuviera dando la bienvenida, cada amanecer, después de despertar.

Soy feliz, pero con las notas…me va pésimo. Salvo Biología y Educación Física, entonces, tengo que admitirlo, yo mando. Pero con respecto a las demás materias, la alerta de ayuda suena desde hace tiempo. Estamos a mitad de año y las notas ya casi no me dan para aprobar el trimestre final…a veces pienso que soy la peor estudiante de cuarto año. Y si repruebo el año…oh demonios.

Para mejor, hoy debo ir a trabajar a la veterinaria (no puedo decir que no…esos pobres cachorritos esperan sus vacunas…) y, en la escuela, recibir a una nueva chica en el colegio. Aún hoy, después de un año de pertenecer al Comité de Bienvenida, me pregunto si ese día que acepté entrar estaría borracha. Es realmente un fastidio, pero no hay forma de escaparse de él…sobre todo cuando eres la chica más amable del grupo, entonces, te ruegan y te suplican de rodillas que no te vayas. Y cuando eres una chica amable, no puedes decirles que no.

Ahora entiendo por qué me va tan mal con las materias. Estoy demasiado ocupada.

Tomé mi bicicleta y fui al instituto. Estaba en el estacionamiento, cuando Geoff y sus amigos pasan con sus motocicletas, riéndose fuerte y con esa actitud genial que tiene…

Pensé que tal vez, solo tal vez, él iba a mirarme, pero…nada. Le soy invisible. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que me hizo caer encima de mi bicicleta, que empujó al resto de ellas, y a pesar de todo el ruido que provoqué, ¿nada?

Y ahí quedé, tirada con el pedal de la bicicleta clavándome la espalda, cabizbaja. Trato, en serio trato de hacerme notar, y él seguro no debe ni saber que existo. ¿Por qué? Cada vez que hay un trabajo de Biología, yo se lo hago, y ni siquiera le cobro…pero a pesar de eso, a pesar de que siempre le doy la mitad de mi almuerzo en la cafetería, lo he oído cuando sus amigos hablan de mí. Ojo, sus amigos…no él.

"Hey Geoff, ¿tienes el trabajo práctico?" "No, viejo, ¿hay que hacer uno?""Pues sí, lo dijo el profesor Marco ayer…es para mañana""Oh, vaya…estoy frito""¿Por qué no se lo pides a Bridgette? Ella siempre te los hace"

"… ¿quién?"

Así son sus conversaciones, ¿Qué como las oigo? Es que…ehemm, bueno…siempre trato de ir detrás de él en los pasillos atestados de gente durante el receso. Okay, sí, lo sigo. Pero él no se da cuenta, y ese es el único momento en el que me alegra serle…

…tan invisible.

Me levanté –creo que mi tobillo se salió de su lugar, auu…- y me sacudí el polvo de la campera. Tomé mi bolso y comencé a atravesar el estacionamiento, lentamente.

Y es que daría lo que fuera por que me note. Está taaaaan ocupado con sus fiestas, mirando los traseros de esas porristas prostitutas, besándose con Heather…me pregunto si algún día volteará a mirarme, y decirme "hola, Bridge, nunca había notado que estabas aquí, pero ahora me alegro de verte…". Tan solo eso, no pretendo que me llame bonita, o hermosa, o nena…

-¡Hola Bridge!

Si Geoff viera quien soy en realidad, ¡de lo que puedo llegar a ser capaz solo por él..! Incluso creo que podría funcionar algo entre nosotros. Una salida, una simple tarde hablando…

-Ah, Bridge…

…ese es el punto Bridgette. Tú solo podrías darle una charla, Heather, con sus senos y su actitud de perra, le da mucho más de lo que tú "podrías hacer por él"…

Pero yo podría ser capaz. Si Geoff me lo pidiera, yo lo haría.

Haría lo que fuera por él.

-¡Bridgette!

-¿Huh? –me desperté de mis pensamientos. A mis espaldas, se encontraba Courtney, un poco impaciente- Oh, Court, hola.

-¿Estabas en tu mundo de nuevo? ¡Porque ayer te llamé como diez veces! –me reprochó, un poco enojada. Esto no está pintando bien.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué? –pregunté, curiosa. Últimamente las "emergencias" de Courtney son pequeñeces insignificantes, y solo por eso me llama como diez mil veces. Pero juro que ayer no oí el celular sonando…

-¿Cómo de qué? Oh vamos.

-Eh…podrías ser más específica, sabes –reclamé.

-Ay Bridgette, ¡no me digas que lo olvidaste!

-¿o-olvidar qué?

-Bridge, ¡el trabajo, la maqueta que dejamos en tu casa y dijiste que ibas a terminar! -…esa sí es una emergencia.

-Oh por dios, ¡la olvidé completamente!

-¡BRIDGETTE! –Me gritó ella, furiosa. ¿Por qué me mando tantas macanas todos los días?

-Lo siento mucho Court…-intenté disculparme, a ver si de alguna forma alivianaba el quilombo. No quiero ni pensar lo que va a decir Courtney de esto, cuando se trata de algo de la escuela…oh no…

-No, déjalo así –contestó cortante ella, levantando su mano, interrumpiéndome-. Yo veré que puedo hacer. Y la próxima vez ¡MANTÉN TUS PIES EN LA TIERRA!

Dicho esto, Courtney se fue con paso firme, y yo me quedé ahí parada, pequeñita, insignificante. Maldita sera. La estúpida maqueta…el profesor va a asesinarnos, claro, después de que Courtney me liquide a mí primero…para colmo, conociéndola como la conozco, estará enfadada conmigo por mucho tiempo. Simplemente genial, Bridgette, tienes talento para perder amistades.

Fui a la recepción del colegio, se supone que allí estaría la nueva estudiante. La rutina de siempre, "¡hola! Mi nombre es Bridgette Clark, y soy del Comité de Bienvenida. Sígueme, te mostraré el colegio".

Okay, Bridge. Hasta el momento, no has tenido el mejor de los días. Pero tienes que sonreír ahora. Recuérdalo, eres la chica más amable de la escuela. Sonríe y se paciente con la nueva. ¡Optimista!

-¿Eres Gwen Webber? –pregunté a una chica gótica apoyada contra el muro, mirando en dirección contraria a mí. Al hablarle, la miré. Para maquillarse como una bruja mitológica, es bastante bonita.

Me miró con indiferencia, y entonces solo pude pensar "Tengo que ser positiva y optimista ¿con ella?". Pero pasados unos segundos, me respondió amablemente y con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, yo soy –dijo, y me estrechó la mano, tan pálida que podía verle las pequeñas venas azules…da miedo…debe ser inglesa, o escocesa. Por el acento.

-Es un gusto conocerte. Mi nombre es Bridgette Clark, y soy del Comité de Bienvenida. Sígueme, te mostraré el colegio –algún día, los estudiantes se juntarán y coincidirán en que usé la misma frase para todos ellos cuando llegaron. Estoy segura.

-Sabes, te agradecería que no te molestaras –dijo ella, caminando conmigo-. Solo dime donde está el laboratorio y con eso soy feliz.

-Eh, bueno, si tú quieres. Tomas esta escalera –le expliqué, al tiempo que subíamos las dos. Vaya, es tan delgada que casi se cae cuando John Cussak se le interpuso-, y en esta bifurcación, tomas el camino de la derecha. ¿Te gusta la ciencia?

-La odio –respondió sin resoplar ni dudar-. Pero Biología es mi primera materia.

-Ah, entonces estás en cuarto año división D.

-Sep –casi canturreó, y ahora sí resolló.

-Okay, este es el laboratorio –le señalé cuando estuvimos enfrente de dos puertas de vidrio-. Por cierto, ¿ya te dieron tu locker?

-Sí, se supone que está en el primer piso. Pero lo encontraré por mí misma, no te preocupes –dijo, no con intención de aliviarme, como "no te molestes", sino como si le incomodara que yo estuviera acompañándola.

-De…acuerdo –solo asentí. Entonces, le dejé ahí, y a medida que me alejaba, la miraba de reojo por sobre el hombro. Se había quitado la campera de cuero negra y estaba escuchando música en su Ipod, recostada contra la pared, mirando el techo. Con una mano se enredaba su lacio y corto cabello azul…

Cuando dejé de mirarla –como si fuera un fenómeno. Que bien habla eso de ti, Bridge-, me topé con algo más.

Allí estaba él. Besándose con Heather contra los casilleros. Me quedé en el medio del pasillo, mirándolos atontadamente. Ellos seguían disfrutando su juego de lenguas.

Me da…rabia…Heather no lo merece. Todos aquí saben que ella engaña a Geoff con Justin, y que él engaña a ella con Lindsday, quien por cierto, es el interés de mi amigo Tyler. Lo admito, el pobre es un iluso…ha rechazado muchas chicas con tal de estar libre para el día en que Lindsay se le acerque.

Cerré los ojos, y me di vuelta. Quería alejarme de allí.

-¿Te importa si te acompaño? –le pregunté a la chica, Gwen, apoyándome a su lado.

-Claro. ¿Quieres escuchar? –me ofreció, dándome uno de sus auriculares.

-…mejor no –le respondí. El metal que estaba oyendo se escuchaba desde diez o más pasos a distancia de ella.

-Tienes un mal día, eh.

-Sí –suspiré, y me guardé las manos en los bolsillos-. Es un mal, mal día.

-Bienvenida al club, chica.

-Claro, como digas. No creo que tu día sea tan malo como el mío –le aseguré, y sonó el timbre. Ya que estábamos al lado del laboratorio, no fue necesario apurarnos.

La miré a ella, mi compañía, y noté que estaba evitando algo. Miraba para abajo, un poco ruborizada -¿un poco? Con esa piel tan transparente, sus mejillas tenían el color de un tomate maduro. Miré hacia la dirección en que me pareció, estaba la cosa que ella intentaba evadir…aaaah, claro. Trent la miraba sonriente, cerrando su locker. Y al pasar junto a nosotras para entrar al laboratorio, también se le quedó sonriendo.

También vi pasar a Courtney. Ella miró…con cierto desprecio, o asco, a Gwen. A mí ni siquiera me dirigió la mirada, lo que me hizo poner más cabizbaja aún.

Al entrar –fuimos las últimas, tras los treinta y pico de estudiantes que entraban como gusanos en una manzana podrida al salón-, nos sentamos en el único banco disponible. Y obviamente, ella, con su ropa tan llamativa, atrajo toda la atención. La clase entera se le quedó viendo, la seguían con la mirada, de curiosidad, de rareza. Las chicas, sedientas de chisme, murmuraban en voz baja. Y sin embargo ella no parecía hacerles caso. Seguía caminando, la mirada alta, sin mirar a nadie. A veces, cuando pasaba frente a una chica que se reía, le mostraba los dientes, como gruñendo (el colmo de los colmos: ¿fanática de vampiros?).

-Oigan, todos, atención –llamó el profesor Marco, golpeando la pizarra con el borrador violentamente-. Todos los ojos en mí, ¿okay?

Entonces, poco a poco, la clase se fue ordenando. Gwen y yo nos sentamos juntas, en una mesa de las del medio. Blanco de todas las miradas. De igual manera, sabía que ninguna de ellas era para mí.

Miré por encima del hombro el banco del final de la fila, donde siempre, y digo siempre, nos sentábamos Courtney y yo. Efectivamente, ella estaba ahí, y pude notar que me fulminaba con la mirada, pero luego me evadió. Después miré a Geoff. Ah, claro, estaba haciendo manitos con Heather, mientras esta le decía cosas en el oído.

-¿Sigue ahí? –me "despertó", Gwen. Al verla, noté que estaba escondida entre sus libros, tratando de hacerse pequeñita.

-¿Quién? –pregunté.

-El chico, el alto de ojos verdes…

-Ah, te refieres a Trent. Eh…-estiré el cuello-sí, sigue mirándote.

-Demonios… ¿Qué le causa tanta gracia?

-No es gracia, Gwen –le expliqué riéndome-. Tal vez le gustas.

-Estás demente.

-¡No, es en serio! Se dice que le atraen las tímidas.

-Como sea. No es importante.

-¡Señoritas! –nos llamó el profesor, desde el escritorio, y asustadas levantamos la cabeza. La cara de Gwen era en verdad graciosa- Ya que tienen taaaantas ganas de hablar, ¿por qué no pasan a explicar su proyecto?

-Y-yo soy nueva, n-no tenía idea…

-Lo sé, no me dirigía a ti, le dije a la rubia –tuve unas increíbles ganas de gritarle mi nombre, es Brid-gette…-. Vamos, tú y tu compañero, pasen.

-Yo…olvidé mi maqueta en casa.

-Okay. Tú y –se fijo en la lista- la señorita Sullivan tienen un 1. El que sigue…usted, Emieson…

Seguro Courtney me estará mirando amenazantemente. Es que, no tuve el coraje suficiente para mirarla en ese momento. Ella jamás, y es jamás, se había sacado una calificación baja, mucho menos un uno. Nunca me perdonará por esto.

Terminó la clase y todos se fueron, algunos se quedaron sentados, como por ejemplo: yo. Mis amigas fueron a tratar de levantarme el ánimo, aunque no lo lograron.

-Vamos Bridge, ¡es una hermosa mañana! –insistió LeShawna.

-En serio, no estoy de humor –me quejé, recalcando el "no".

-Anímate, cambia esa cara…-intentó consolarme Beth.

-Déjenlo ya, chicas. Hoy no haré nada.

-Como quieras –bufó LeShawna-. Por cierto, querida, yo soy LeShawna y ella es Beth. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

-Gracias, puedo hacerlo por mí misma –contestó cortante ella, tomó sus cosas y se fue. LeShawna la miró mal, y casi le dije que no tenía por qué hacerlo. Es increíble que mi único apoyo en estos momentos sea una goticucha.

Al irse todos, me recosté en la mesa, hasta que el timbre volvió a sonar e indicar la entrada a Literatura. Moría de hambre, porque no desayuné, pero tampoco quería moverme.

Caminé arrastrando mis pies en el pasillo como lo hace mi mamá con su bata celeste y el café en la mano en las medianoches. Con la vista baja…en eso pasa Geoff y me atropella. Y ni siquiera se percató de ello.

**¿Okay? Hasta ahí llegó el mal día de Bridgette. Disfruté haciéndoselo miserable, mwahahaa…**

**La Heather de este capítulo me hizo recordar a la vieja H del campamento, ¿no notan como que ahora es más, no sé, madura? Me encanta :D**

**Próximo capítulo: "Quizá sea para ella". El POV es del todavía más enamoradizo Trent. En este capítulo, tiene que hacer un poema para la clase de Literatura, ¿y para quieeeeen puede ser?**

**Nos leemos n.n**


	3. Quizá sea para ella

**¿Cómo andan escritores? Mí andar bien, okay. Sonará un poco nerd tal vez (Gwennie se pregunta a sí misma: ¿Y que tiene eso de malo? Bah), pero estoy feliz porque me saqué un 9,50 en Historia ^^ no quiero que parezca presumido, pero rockeo en esa materia, fuck yeah. Me encanta la parte de Revolución Francesa e Industrial, jeje. (siiii, me encanta estudiar historia, ¿Y?) xD) Ahora, no me pregunten de matemática, con cuatro notas ya me da para un cinco…necesito un 10 urgente, auch.**

**Pero a quién le importa la escuela. No, no, esperen, retiro lo dicho. No, mejor lo dejo. Ser mala influencia es divertido x)**

**Es que hoy salí temprano, tengo toda la casa para mí, jaja…y justamente faltó la profesora de Matemática, que encima de aburrida es gritona, así que ¡es el mejor día de mi vida! Okay, no. Pero está cerca n.n**

**Lo malo es…en un par de horitas nomá' tengo que ir a Educación Física u.u lo bueno es, después tengo gimnasio :) no lo sé, me gusta, me hace sentir orgullosa, jeje. Más feliz me siento porque el lunes fui a la nutricionista y me dijo que bajé un kilo. No es tanto, pero al menos no subí…**

**Ahora vamos a lo que sí importa realmente (perdón por atediarlos tanto con mi aburrida vida ¬¬), el chap.**

**Ah, los rews (Off Thopic: Van dos chapters, ¿y llevo 15 rews? Eso es…vaya, mucho más de la cantidad que estaba acostumbrada. No voy a mentirles, me agrada ver tantas devoluciones :D muchas gracias)**

**GothGirl: Estamos en la misma, disfrutamos ver a Bridgette miserablemente mal xDD  
>Claro, ¿díganme en que serie norteamericana no pasa eso? El triángulo amoroso que en realidad no es tan triángulo, ya que Bridgette gusta de Geoff, y Geoff sale con Heather, pero ¿Quién gusta de Bridgette? ¿Heather? Naaah…o sí… ¿o sí? Jaja.<br>Arriba la Gwen fría, ya es el primer día y se está construyendo su reputación =D solamente le faltaba estar fumando y llevar una ametralladora en la mano, jaja.  
>Heather, tengo que admitirlo, me gusta más en su faceta "concentración-en-el-juego" que Miss Popular de la Isla. Anyway, Heather siempre me gustó, nunca la odié porque era semejante bruja…<br>Alejandro y Sierra? Muero por ponerlos. No te descuides, podría hacerlo. El otro día me preguntaron si iba a poner al Zeke, y algo se me está ocurriendo. Mwahahaha.  
>Au revoir pa' vo' también, y muchas gracias por el rew :)<strong>

**LauRa: ¿Sabes que? Sep, los fannons son geniales :P  
>Y sep…DxG ya es cannon. Lamentablemente oficial ¬¬<br>¡Envidiosos! ¡Eso son, envidiosos! ¡Les da rabia que Gwen tenga tanta personalidad! Jaja, pero, no lo niegues: cuando llega alguien nuevo a tu instituto, lo usás de juguete…le mostrás el colegio, vas por ahí charlando con ellos…jaja, pobre Gwen, lo que se le viene encima por ser "la nueva" (eso me recordó a una vieja serie, Recreo. Una de las pocas que me gustó de Disney, como sea).  
>Cornelia xDD<br>Haha, Heather está, estuvo y estará en mi top 10. Sino, check my profile…aunque tengo que hacer un par de remodelaciones por ahí…  
>¿Colombia? Una compañera de teatro mía es de Colombia, y se llama igualito que yo, Valentina, jaja. El otro día vi una propaganda, tu país es muy bonito, pero decime ¿hace de verdad TAAANTO calor? Jaja.<br>Gracias por tu review :)**

**Lokita-BoomBoom: El "BoomBoom" de tu nickname me recuerda a Izzy xD  
>Mwahaha, ¡la hice sufrir! No me siento mal por ello xD confieso que podría haber sido más mala *imagen mental: Bridgette atada en una de esas camas de tortura del epi en Londres*<br>Okay, a continuación, va el epi Trent's POV. Enjoy it :) y gracias por el review.**

**DISCLAIMER: TD no es mío, pero el poema de Trent SÍ LO ES. Sí, sí lo es, es todo todo todo mío, mwahaha, no pueden acusarme. Aunque sí pueden criticarme, suelo ser mala con los poemas B(**

**Lean:**

3: "Quizás sea para ella"

**Como pa' que se ubiquen en el tiempo, ¿vieron que Bridgette iba a la clase de literatura? Okay, esto empieza en el receso entre Biología y Literatura.**

**Que clase más conveniente para Trent, claro ¬¬ pfff.**

_POV: Trent. Mis letras son mi escape, mi escape de la realidad, de la realidad tan cruel, tan cruel que prefiero olvidar _

**Si no se visualiza bien los signos…son corcheas, esas que se hacen con alt+13 o 14 :P**

El reloj en la pared del corredor marcaba las ocho y media de la mañana, el clima estaba bastante templado, suficiente para mí para llevar unos jeans arrastrándose por el suelo y una camisa abierta encima de una de esas playeras ajustadas que tanto están de moda. No pretendo presumir, pero admito que además de cómodas son geniales. Las chicas se te quedan mirando cada vez que las llevas…

Iba camino a Literatura, la siguiente clase en la mañana. Caminaba despreocupadamente, ya que los recesos en mi colegio suelen ser algo más largos que lo normal –un chico en mi clase, Harold, se queja de que "reglamentariamente los recesos deben ocupar sólo cinco minutos". Okay, miren, yo no soy malo. Pero a veces me dan ganas de poner su cabeza en uno de los retretes del baño-…mala suerte, mi Ipod se quedó sin batería. Y justo cuando venía la parte buena de la canción, shit.

Salí del corredor hacia la parte del jardín. Algo bueno que tiene esta escuela es el patio, sirve para inspirarme…esperen, ¿inspirarme? ¡Ay no! Olvidé totalmente el deber de Literatura. La profesora Margo me colgará de las cejas…

…okay, vamos Trent, sabes que no lo hará. La vieja te tiene una adoración de magnitudes gigantes, por más incómodo que eso te ponga. Confieso que a veces temo que me mire con otras intenciones, tiemblo de solo pensar en…eeh, uuuush.

Como loco, tiré mi mochila en el césped y busqué la carpeta de Literatura. La consigna de hoy era escribir poesía. Suspiré aliviado.

No quiero presumir, pero puedo armar una canción en menos de lo que tú te tardes en decir mayonesa. ¿Mayonesa? ¿En que estoy pensando? Debo tener hambre. Demonios, todavía faltan dos materias para que toque la hora del comedor…como sea, la cosa es, que soy un compositor nato. Es mi fuerte, nació conmigo. Terminaré con esto e iré a por una soda.

Abrí la carpeta, tomé un lápiz y lo apoyé en la hoja. Y empecé a parafrasear y escribir cualquier tontería de la naturaleza o de los sentimientos en forma de verso con tal de que la profesora se quedara conforme con mi escrito. No estaba del todo inspirado para escribir una obra maestra, pero con tal de no sacar un uno –o escuchar a la profesora Margo decir: "No importa, querido mío, lo traes el jueves y no hay ningún problemita", eso me hace…estremecer…-, hasta que una ráfaga de palabras se me vino a la cabeza cuando miré hacia delante.

Estaba esta chica…esperen. No sé su nombre. Solo me enteré de que está en mi clase, y es malditamente despampanante.

No sé ni entiendo muy bien el porqué, pero cuando la vi sentarse tan delicadamente en un banco y abrir un libro para hojearlo, comencé a titubear y a tartamudear, sin razón. Y me quedé con los ojos como platos. Maldito sea tu efecto en mí, chica nueva.

Okay…lo sé. La conocí en la hora pasada. ¡Lo sé…! Una persona no puede enamorarse de otra así como así. A lo sumo me gusta.

Soy un gran creyente del amor a primera vista, saben. Ella podría ser la indicada. Al verla sentí algo extraño, fueron como síntomas raros…algo que nunca sentí con ninguna chica. Ni con Judy, ni Danielle, ni Cam, ni con Cindy…ni con Lindsay, ni con Jenna…ni con Heather, ni con Leah… ¿Cómo se llamaba la anterior? Rayos, perdí la cuenta.

E-eh, como sea…no lo sé, viejo. Me dejó sin palabras cuando la vi. Subía al segundo piso, donde estaba mi locker, y estaba allí, parada junto al laboratorio, con Bridgette. Todos los chicos nuevos siempre están con Bridgette, claro, no me sorprende, si ella es del comité.

Parada ahí, una mano en el bolsillo, otra sosteniendo un Ipod negro y blanco, relajando la mano con la que lo sujetaba…una mano casi de caricatura, fina, sin color, suave…y mirando todo con indiferencia, los ojos negros azabache entreabiertos, como si nada le importara mucho…demonios, incluso me desvió la mirada cuando le sonreí. Nunca había pasado, y demonios, sí que tienen razón. Al menos, funcionó conmigo…ahora estoy más loco que nunca.

No lo sé, fue como un imán superpoderoso, un shock gigante. Ni bien la miré me quedé estupefacto.

Allá estaba, leyendo un libro, concentrada, con su chaqueta de cuero…ah esperen, se la sacó. Maldita seas, maldita seas, chica nueva, no me hagas…dios…

Instintivamente mi mano presionó el lápiz contra la hoja y comenzó a desparramarlo, escribiendo con una caligrafía desastrosa, ya que yo no lograba mirar la hoja. Solo espero que la profesora entienda estos garabatos…

Y que esto, y que el otro, y taché y borré y (**jaja, "lloré y lloré y juré que no iba a perderte…traté y traté de negar este amor tantas veces…" BonJovi, Como Yo Nadie Te Ha Amado )** reemplacé millones de cosas en la hoja. La chica ni se dio cuenta de que no podía desviar mi mirada de ella.

El timbre sonó, y fue la primera vez que el receso me pareció extraordinariamente corto…de cierta manera, me "despertó", me sacó del sueño despierto. Cuando miré hacia arriba, y luego volví mi vista a la extraña dama, ya estaba de espaldas, yéndose, con un caminar un poco especial. Miré la hoja, y la leí…

-Esto puede funcionar –dije, y sonreí como nunca lo hice. Lo sé, "inspiración".

Corrí hasta el otro lado del instituto, para llegar al salón de Literatura a tiempo. No lo hice, me demoré un poco bajando las escaleras.

-Lo siento profesora Margo –me disculpé, entrando con la carpeta en la mano, un poco avergonzado. Nunca me gustó hablar con ella-, me retrasé.

-¿De que hablas, Trent, querido? Llegas a tiempo, estaba justo por preguntar por los deberes. Nada de retraso, ahora siéntate y comenzaremos con la clase –dijo ella, con su escalofriante voz aguda y gritona…

Me senté en un banco lejos de la chica. Yo…demonios. Lo admito, soy un cobarde. No me siento listo para hablar con ella todavía, sin embargo, pasé junto al banco donde ella estaba, y le dediqué una mirada. Una mirada que ella respondió con otra mirada, pero más aburrida, como diciendo "y tú que me ves"…auch.

-Y bien, ¿nuestro músico tiene algo para nosotros hoy? –preguntó la profesora. Típico de ella, hacerme comenzar a mí todas las malditas clases.

-Eh…sí, si tengo algo –contesté, poniéndome de pie, mientras otras imbéciles decían "¡que valiente!" o "es tan modesto…"-. ¿Lo leo?

-¡Pero por supuesto! ¡Queremos escuchar tu brillante poesía!

-E-eh…claro, como diga. Ehemm:

_No preguntes acerca de mí, _

_déjame saber tu nombre._

_No pretendo que te acerques,_

_sólo quiero saber por qué te escondes._

_De ti no se mucho_

_aparte de que eres asombrosa_

_Extraña eres, en verdad_

_pero es una rareza encantadora._

_Dime quien eres, lo que te gusta_

_que de ti todo quiero saber_

_necesito encontrar en tu belleza_

_la respuesta para dejar, en las noches,_

_a mi sueño vencer._

_Mando a mis ojos_

_a no mirarte más_

_pero en cuanto me distraigo_

_se van para donde estás._

_Extraña chica, me tienes a maltraer_

_mi castigo es admirarte, desearte, buscarte._

_Dejas a este pobre iluso abandonado,_

_confundido y pasmado._

Mientras recitaba el poema, no podía evitar mirarla a ella, bueno…no se inmutó ni un poco. De hecho, ni siquiera se dio vuelta a ver. Dudo aún más que me escuchara, a diferencia de todas las chicas que me miraban sonrientes que parecían querer arrancarme con su mirada; ella estaba concentrada en su dibujo. Muy bueno, por cierto. Pero el ser ignorado fue como un balazo en la espalda.

Me fastidia que la profesora pida aplausos. Y que los alumnos la obedezcan, todavía más. Pero el modesto de Trent solo sonríe, agradece y se sienta.

Interesante copla la de Geoff (_"Tus curvas son impresionantes, montarte es excelente, eres tan estupenda…mi genial patineta"_).

La mañana, después de Literatura, transcurrió con normalidad. Ya se estaba comenzando a correr el rumor de que la chica nueva me atraía más que una motocicleta nueva en una concesionaria (y eso es decir bastante…), no supe diferenciar si esto era bueno o malo. Y en cada clase a la que iba, ella estaba ahí. Y yo, cobarde, solamente le sonreía, ¡¿nada más? Eres un maricón. Pero si antes tenías talento con las chicas, Trent, ¿Qué pasa? ¿El ratón te comió la lengua?

El día en el instituto pasó y no me atreví ni una sola vez en preguntarle el nombre.

-No puedo apartarla de mi mente, Geoff –decía, mientras me daba pequeños golpes contra la pared. Estúpido, estúpido.

-Relájate, hermano…tarde o temprano te va a ver…-decía él.

-¿Verme? Estás loco. Ni sabe que existo, ¡eso me frustra tanto! Es decir, yo estaba acostumbrado a ser al que sigan…no el perdedor que sigue.

-¿Y si te olvidas de ella? Dicen que Dianne está dispuesta a volver contigo.

Ah, con que ese era el nombre de la que vino antes de Leah, Dianne. Bueno, que importa, ni me acuerdo de su cara.

-¿Tú no me estás escuchando, verdad? ¡No-puedo-sacarla de mi cabeza!

-Está bien, como digas…bueno, a menos que quieras pasar toda la tarde golpeándote la cabeza contra el muro hasta que te salga sangre, podemos ir a tomar algo al Snaks 'n Drinks. ¿Sabías que mi hermano ya me hizo una identificación falsa?

-Ah. Que bien.

-Antes solían interesarte las palabras "Identificación" y "falsa". ¿Qué pasa, brother? ¡Estoy hablando de alcohol!

-Bien, como quieras. Estaré ahí a las ocho –acepté finalmente

-¿Estás bromeando? ¿A las ocho?

-Tómalo o déjalo. No pienso salir más tarde.

-De acuerdo –se quejó él-. Pero arruinaste el espíritu parrandero que tiene salir a las once de la noche, solo para que lo sepas.

-Si eso te ayuda a dormir por las noches…

Geoff y yo chocamos puños, él se subió a su patineta y salió en dirección a su casa. Y yo, bueno, hice lo mismo. Hice rugir a mi motocicleta y desaparecí tras la esquina.

Hasta las siete me la pasé en el garage, modificando a mi bebé…le di otra capa de rojo brillante, y le coloqué alerones nuevos. Revisé el motor, por si acaso.

Ay, esta grasa no se quita **(Homero, Los Simpsons xD)**.

Me duché, porque estaba todo lleno de aceite y olía a caño de escape, y me puse la primera playera que encontré. Quería usar una cazadora azul que tengo y me gusta mucho, pero uno de mis gatos estaba muy cómodo durmiendo sobre él. Que va, llevo otra.

Saqué la motocicleta nuevamente, Geoff se morirá de la envidia cuando vea los alerones metálicos. Conduje hasta Snaks 'n Drinks, no quedaba muy lejos de casa. Además, es un genial lugar, hay para jugar al billar y al Dance Dance Revolution –ejemm ejemm en el caso de Austin, jaja-, y bonitas camareras.

¿Por qué cuando me recibieron no me dieron la misma sexy impresión que antes?

Dejen…creo que ya sé. No, no, Trent, ahora sales con tus amigos, solo…relájate, ¿si? Podrás preguntarle su nombre mañana.

-Hermano –saludó Geoff, con el puño, y luego Austin, y luego Carter-, que bien que viniste. Estamos por armar una partida de billar, únete,

-Pido romper –dije, como es costumbre, mientras tomaba uno de los palos y lo pulía-. Ah, Duncan, no te vi. ¿Te invitó Geoff?

-Sí, espero que no te moleste. Pero la verdad es que me da igual.

-No, no me molesta en lo absoluto –este chico y yo…bueno, no somos los mejores amigos. Apunté la bola blanca con el palo y rompí. Al menos sigo siendo el rey en el billar, de entrada le pegué a la roja rayada.

Así fuimos haciendo chistes, nos reíamos entre nosotros, incluso Duncan se mataba de la risa con nosotros. Es bueno relajarse un poco.

Y en lo que siguió de la noche, Geoff, Carter, Alejandro y yo quedamos jugando en el billar, y Duncan y Austin se fueron a fumar cerca de las máquinas de pinball. Geoff estaba tan ebrio que dejó su vaso de cerveza en la punta de la mesa de billar, le pegó con la bola y la hizo trizas…y se reía, y nosotros también nos reímos…

Vaya, salir con estos chicos es lo máximo.

La partida de billar se acabó (Trent y Carter vencen a Geoff y Alejandro, y la multitud enloquece), y entonces Carter y yo fuimos a la barra a pedir más bebida mientras los otros cuatro iban a escoger la mesa.

-Oye Trent –me llamó, borracho hasta la médula, Geoff, abrazando a ¿la chica nueva?- ¿mira a quién encontré en la entrada? La chica que te...espera viejo, tengo que seguir a esa preciosa camarera. Vuelvo en un segundo…

Acto seguido, Geoff se fue tambaleando. Si Heather se entera de esto pone el grito en el cielo, y créanme, yo lo viví…

La cosa es que de repente, la chica nueva, LeShawna y Bridgette estaban frente a nosotros, saludando. La rubia estaba animada, sino hasta que vio que Geoff se iba, entonces su sonrisa se desmoronó. LeShawna se mostraba tan interesada como siempre en las fiestas, y la chica nueva solo miraba el lugar.

-¿Y que hacen aquí? –preguntó Carter. No lo pregunté antes yo porque…no sé a donde se pudieron escapar mis cuerdas vocales.

-Pues, yo invité a Bridgette, y pensamos que sería buena idea traer a Gwen para que conociera la ciudad de noche…-confesó LeShawna.

-¿T-te llamas G-Gwen? –no se me ocurrió preguntar otra cosa. Idiota.

-Eh…sí –respondió ella. Pero que linda voz.

Y pues, Carter les propuso compartir mesa, blablabla…pedimos más cerveza a la camarera…

Okay. Desde que llegó ella al lugar, perdí todo ánimo y me quedé quieto como una estatua, tímido. En la mesa –Geoff por cierto, había llegado, y Bridgette se animó de nuevo y comenzó a soltar la lengua-, los únicos que no hablábamos éramos ella y yo.

Pues, bueno, yo solo me dedicaba a verla de reojo. Pasaba su dedo delgado por el contorno de la jarra, dando círculos lentos y lentos…me daba ganas de pedirle que parara porque ya me estaba volviendo demasiado loco, pero no encontré el valor para hacerlo.

-¡Vamos Gwen, únete a la conversación! –le pidió LeShawna. Gwen la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Demonios…sin ofender chicas, pero ya les dije que no me interesa conocer a nadie –respondió sin parar ella, aburrida, apoyando su cabeza de cara contra la mesa-. Sólo avísenme cuando se estén por ir.

-Gwen, sociabiliza…estos chicos son buena onda…-dijo Bridgette, capté lo último, una indirecta muy directa para Geoff.

-Sin ofender de nuevo, pero ¿saben que sería buena onda? Estar viendo Saw en mi casa, ahora, sola –acentuó la voz en la palabra "sola".

-Oye, ¿has visto la sexta parte? –preguntó de repente Duncan. Gwen levantó la cabeza, sorprendida.

-No, ¡muero por verla! –oh vaya. Y de repente, se entusiasmó.

-Te invito a verla. La exhiben en 3D en el cine del centro –invitó él-. Pero vas a pagar los refrescos.

-Es un trato –dijo ella, y estrecharon la mano como cuando se cierra un acuerdo. Estúpido, ahora el punkete se te adelantó-. Te apuesto a que la sala entera se orinará del miedo, jaja.

-Tú sabes como bromear, eh, ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

-Eh, Webber.

-De acuerdo, Webber. Te llamaré así. ¿Quedamos el sábado a las nueve?

-Quedamos. Vamos a ver si te atreves a ver la película entera…

-Oh, puedes apostar a ello. ¿Alguno más se alista?

Geoff estaba dormido, Carter trataba de hacer de cuenta de que lo que LeShawna decía era interesante, Alex también había caído en la borrachera y yo no dije nada.

Así el tiempo pasó hasta las diez y media. Yo ya quería desesperadamente irme del lugar, así que saludé a los que todavía quedaban conscientes, y a los que no, les dejé saludos. Puse mi parte del dinero, y me fui.

-Eh, tú, chico…-llamó Gwen. Reconocí su voz. Sí, lo sé, no tengo remedio, eh.

-¿Dime? –pregunté, mientras, afuera, me sentaba en mi motocicleta y tomaba un casco entre mis manos.

-Usualmente no te pediría algo como esto, pero como eres el único que se retira temprano, ¿sería mucho pedir un viaje?

-Para nada –de repente, mi coraje apareció y se formó una sonrisa en mi cara que traté de disimular. Sé que eso no funciona con las chicas. Tomé el otro casco y se lo di-. Ten.

Y entonces, ella me dijo la dirección de su casa –bien, lo estás haciendo genial, Trent. Sigue averiguando más-, y le dije que se sostuviera fuerte. No presumo, pero la velocidad no es un riesgo en mí… ¿Qué tiene de malo aprovechar una situación como esta para tenerla así de cerca?

**Jaja, creo que hice un buen trabajo escribiendo esta. O ¿piensan que no? Después de todo, ustedes son los lectores.**

**Eh, próximo chap…"Fin del primer día", se repite el POV de Gwen. Pues, es su primera conversación con Trent, y después de eso, se acuesta y analiza como fue su primer día, la gente que conoció, etc.**

**Solo algo que tengan en cuenta: Gwen y Duncan en el cine…NO pasa nada. Fraternal, y ya les dije que me crean cuando digo que es así…**

**Bueno, nos estamos viendo n.n espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**


	4. Fin del primer día

**Hola chicos :) esta vez hagámoslo rápido, en 2 horas me tengo que ir a Piano y esto de publicar casi siempre me toma tres…veamos si puedo hacer magia, jaja.**

**Perdón a los que rewiviaron, no podré contestarles hoy :( mis disculpas, pero sepan que se agradece mucho muchísimo el hecho de que lean y me comenten sus opiniones… ¡Gracias! (aparte: ¿ya 25 rews? Me siento halagada y muy feliz…)**

**DISCLAIMER: TD no es mío.**

**Bien, ¡a leer!**

4: "Fin del primer día"

**(Sucede después de la salida del bar. Solo para tener en consideración: El relato de Bridgette, el de Trent y éste van sucediendo en distintos momentos del mismo día. Véase otra aclaración al final del chap)**

_POV: Gwen. .:No pretendo que entiendas mi oscuro corazón:._

-Sí, aquí es –le contesté a Trent, quien tuvo el buen gesto de traerme a casa. Fui muy tímida cuando se lo pregunté, tenía la sensación de que me contestaría un seco "no".

-Es una casa bonita…-comentó él, y yo, comencé a reír. Era obvio lo que él esperaba que yo hiciera, así que, sin más rodeos, se lo facilité.

-Adivinaré: -le dije, sonriendo pícaramente- Quieres que te invite a pasar.

-N-no, ¡eh! E-eso, eso sería…

Reí todavía más fuerte, ¡a veces los hombres pueden ser tan predecibles!

-Ya, pasa chico.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa, y vi a mi hermano, sentado viendo la televisión. Al verme entrar, él primero volvió la cabeza hacia la televisión –claro, mi llegada no es la llegada de la reina de Inglaterra, duuh-, pero inmediatamente dirigió su vista asombrado hacia mi dirección. Con una sonrisa malvada, él gritó:

-¡Mamá, trae la cámara! ¡Gwen está con un chico!

-Ay, ¡cállate Finn! –le contesté muy irritada; idiota, estúpido, siempre hace lo mismo… ¿hermanos menores, dicen? Oh, no. Este es la viva encarnación del diablo, mil veces más fastidioso que los hermanos menores comunes.

-¿Es en serio? –preguntó mi mamá, apareciendo en escena precisamente…con la cámara en la mano. Vida, qué te hice para que me humilles de esta manera…

-¡¿Acaso es mucho pedir que dejen de ser tan dramáticos? –solté iracunda. Siempre…exagerándolo todo…Sí, llegué con un chico, ¿Qué tiene eso? ¡Siempre sacan suposiciones, dios!

Finn y mamá callaron, sorprendidos por mi reacción –yo se los advertí. Tarde o temprano tendría que llamarlos por lo que son, un par de divas dramáticas-, y Trent, quien supe de inmediato, notó la tensión presente, se apresuró a romper el silencio.

-Por cierto, yo soy Trent Barnes, señora…-se presentó, extendiendo la mano, y alargando el "a" final para darle lugar a mi vieja de responder.

-Webber, Judy. Es un gusto conocerte –contestó ella, emocionada. ¿A que se debe la emoción, mamita querida?-, ¿eres amigo de mi Gwenny? –_mi-Gwenny. _¿Why?

-Pues, algo parec…

-Ay mamá, claro que no, ¿cómo piensas…? –dije al unísono de mi acompañante, haciendo que nos miráramos de manera confusa. Casi parecía que iba a decir que somos amigos, no sé de donde sacó esa idea, si tan solo lo conocí hoy…

Luego de una mirada negociante, él aclaró:

-Sólo compañeros –y se llevó las manos detrás de la espalda-. La traje hasta aquí porque no conocía el camino a casa.

-Gwen, ¡te dije que llamaras para irte a buscar! –retó mi mamá, y noté que Finn, mirando la televisión, dibujaba otra de sus sonrisas maliciosas en su cara.

-¿En serio creíste que iba a hacerlo? –respondí sarcásticamente. Como si fuera a pedir que mi mamita me fuera a buscar al cumpleañitos en ese bar. Antes atropellada por mil Ferraris.

Ella, ante mi respuesta, frunció la boca y levantó las manos como diciendo "está bien, solo decía, terminemos esta conversación". Luego, se retiró sin decir un a palabra. Yo suspiré entre aliviada y avergonzada, mientras me tiraba en el sofá. Le quité el control a Finn –ten eso, maldito que disfruta verme hacer el ridículo-, puse mis pies en la mesita de café y me dispuse a ver tele.

-¿Quieres comer algo? –le ofrecí a Trent, pero sin mirarlo, mientras hacía zapping con el control remoto.

-No, no, gracias –respondió él, que seguía parado al lado del sofá-…creo que debo irme.

-Okay, te acompaño al patio –me ofrecí, levantándome del sillón y por las dudas, me llevé el control remoto para que Finn no pudiera cambiar. ¿Qué? Su presencia no me importa taaaanto como para que le implore de rodillas que se quede-. Por cierto, gracias, y me encanta tu motocicleta.

-¿En serio?

-¿Estás bromeando? ¡Dime quién en este mundo no amaría una de este modelo! ¿Tienes idea de lo que cuesta un motor de estos?

-Uf, mucho –respondió él, muy exagerado-, tuve que luchar con uñas y dientes para conseguirlo.

-Este bebé puede andar a 350, ¿lo sabías?

-Error, estás equivocada.

-Ja, ¿disculpa?

-Pues, con los arreglos que le hice –comenzó a explicar, apoyándose contra el vehículo-, puede andar a 410. Interesante, ¿no?

Me quedé muda, ¡estaba en presencia de la motocicleta más veloz que he conocido! ¡Salve Trent y sus arreglos! Mi cara con ojos abiertos como platos demostraba cuando sorprendida me quedé, y Trent sonrió ante ello.

-Bueno, me voy –dijo, subiéndose y colocándose su casco.

-Por cierto, ten –le extendí el casco rojo prestado que llevaba en mi mano desde que llegué a casa, y que sin darme cuenta cargué encima todo el tiempo. Él lo tomó, y se quedó como congelado.

-¿Sabes? Tenlo tú –me dijo, y me lo arrojó a los brazos. Ahora sí estoy estupefacta.

-¿De verdad vas a dejarme conservarlo? –pregunté. Solo para…asegurarme de que no va a volver a pedirlo…el casco es, digo, es bonito. Eh, quiero decir, está fuera de serie, y eso…

-Claro. Considéralo…un regalo de bienvenida –finalizó, guiñando un ojo y haciendo un sonido con la boca. Encendió la motocicleta, se bajó el casco, y tras dar un potente rugido se fue, saludando desde la calle con la mano. Yo le devolví el saludo, uno pequeño, sin despegar el codo de mi torso, apenas levantando la mano.

Cuando me di vuelta -fascinada observaba mi nueva adquisición-, un papel bajo mis pies crujió. Lo levanté, y lo leí. Rezaba "_No preguntes acerca de mí, déjame saber tu nombre…_", vaya, un poema. Jaja, con que el motoquero está enamorado, ¿eh?

Mientras entraba a casa –dicho sea de paso, fulminaba a Finn con la mirada cuando le arrojé el control remoto, que se hizo añicos contra el suelo ("Sí, mamá, Finn lo rompió…yo estaba fuera con Trent, él veía la tele, ¿recuerdas?", jeje. La venganza es dulce…)- y subía las escaleras, me preguntaba para quién podría ser ese poema. Apuesto a que es esa porrista rubia de la que todos hablan. Le regresaré el papel mañana, es un gran poeta, lo admito. Sé algo de literatura.

Aunque, creo que estoy enamorada…

…esa fue la mejor motocicleta que he visto en mi puta vida, ¡debo tenerla! Ah, sí, y Trent es un gran tipo. Creo.

Subí mi habitación, y se me ocurrió colgar el casco en uno de los ganchos que hay detrás de la puerta.

Me quedé pensando mientras me dejaba caer en la cama: mi primer día. Aquí y ahora. No fue tan malo, la verdad.

LeShawna parece…una chica muy fiestera, y por ende, un poco insoportable. Me insistió tanto por ir a ese bar cuando llegó con Bridgette que casi le doy una bofetada para que dejara de hablar de chicos y de baile, y todo eso. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser una fiestera incurable, parece ser una persona de esas que te protegen cuando te metes en líos. Podría ser conveniente tenerla de mi lado –aunque algún día ya no podré soportarla más, y…-.

Bridgette es una chica tranquila, camina siempre sin prisa, muy pasiva y según oí, muy pacifista. Eso es bueno. Pero parecía algo decaída hoy…sospecho que le gusta ese tipo, Geoff, el que se besaba con una de las porristas. O tal vez sea el hecho de que esa chica de apellido Sullivan la miró con mala cara. Bridgette me contó que nunca en su vida había sacado un uno (¿posible "Mascota del maestro"?).

Una de sus amigas, Beth…es algo rara. Y obsena. Me enseñó su aparato dental como tres veces en el almuerzo –aún cuando yo insistí en sentarme SOLA-, pero o creo que lo haya hecho a propósito como para asquearme…sino que ella es asquerosa de por sí. Me dan escalofríos. ¡Odiosa voz chillona, quítate de mi cabeza! Además, el hecho de que LeShawna mencionó que Beth no pudo venir al bar, me da dos opciones: o se quedó estudiando como una nerd o sus papis no la dejaron.

Geoff es insoportable. ¿Acaso alguien puede estar así de alegre todo el tiempo? Es un fiestero obsesivo, será mejor que no se atraviese en mi camino. O mucho menos, que intente invitarme a una de sus "famosas" fiestas.

Duncan, mi primera impresión de ese tipo… ¡él es genial! Sin duda será alguien con quien conversar, al menos…al resto no parece agradarle el terror y esas cosas que quizá podamos hablar nosotros dos. Digo, me parece que es punk. Debe tener grandes gustos. Se rumorea que es un delincuente…me agrada eso.

Alejandro, que onda, el sujeto es latino…fue algo sexy cuando dijo maldijo en español esa vez que se le cayó la cerveza en la camisa. No es del todo gracioso, pero pasar un rato con él ha sido agradable, a pesar de que no cruzamos más que una palabra.

Esos chicos Austin y Carter, mah. No hablaron mucho. Uno de ellos parece tenerle terror, y terror con eco, a tener a LeShawna cerca…bien por él.

Y por último, Trent…bueno, algo de él es que tiene buen gusto por las motocicletas. Pero sinceramente creo que es ¿infantil, sería la palabra? ¿Inmaduro? No lo sé, bueno, me parece demasiado inocente para tener dieciséis años. Supongo. Que puedo saber yo, algo en él me da esa impresión. Además es un chico popular, no creo que llegue a ser de mi "círculo de amigos".

Aunque, en parte, debo admitir que me resulta intrigantemente interesante que le guste escribir.

Si ya conocí a todos estos el primer día, imagínense cuantos más me quedan…veamos que pasa mañana. Dejé el celular, el Ipod y el papel de Trent en mi mesa de luz, cosa de no olvidármelo mañana para llevárselo a la escuela y devolvérselo.

No pude dormir "bien", bueno, me moví de un lado al otro sin parar…extraño mucho a mis amigos de York…es raro haber pasado todo un día sin ellos.

Me levanté a tomar agua, y cuando me volví a acostar, solo por curiosidad, le eché el ojo al poema de Trent. Bueno, está bonito…supongo…

Finalmente pude dormir. Y soñé con controles remotos que se hacen pedazos al caerse al suelo.

**Bien, entonces, esas son las impresiones de Gwen de Eastwood y sus estudiantes. Wtf con el sueño de Gwen, jaja.**

**En fin, el próximo capítulo es "Una noche para pensar", y está en el POV de Duncan. Me esfuerzo por hacer que me caiga bien en el fic, pero es difícil separar la serie del fandom, grrrr…**

**En fin, este chap es bastante cortito, trata acerca de una pesadilla de Duncan. Sale a tomar una caminata, y se encuentra con alguien, con quien conversará y reflexionará sobre muchas cosas.**

**La aclaración que advertí al comienzo del chap es, que este relato de Duncan sucede la madrugada de el mismo día que Bridgette, Trent y Gwen. Es confuso, lo sé; pero los cuatro capítulos vendrían sucediendo en el mismo día, a distintas horas (aunque, técnicamente, el de Duncan correspondería al día siguiente, ya que es pasada las doce y…bah). Prepárense fans DxC.**

**Quería contarles algo: terminé la cronología del fic, que es algo así como una lista con resúmenes de cada capítulo. ¿Saben cuantos capítulos contiene? 28 CHAPS. Casi el doble de lo que jamás he hecho. Y ustedes me conocen, no me rendiré con este fic así como no me rendí con AV. A la mitad del fic, más o menos…el capítulo 18, va a haber un especial que reúne todos los POVs. Esperen y verán, aún falta mucho para ese capítulo, si apenas estamos en el cuarto. Pero ese 18º vendría a ser como la división entre primera parte y segunda parte de la primera temporada (ya les dije que esto tiene una secuela…y si no lo leyeron, se están enterando) ¿Personalmente? AMO la segunda parte de este fic *O* ya quiero que llegue.**

**Un saludo grande y gracias por todos los reviews que han dejado hasta el momento. Es realmente bonito leer cada uno de ellos =D**


	5. Una noche para pensar

**Hola gente, acá GWS trayéndoles un epi más…ya les dije por qué quiero adelantar tanto, ya quiero llegar a la segunda parte del fic…y cuanto más cerca podamos estar, mejor, ¿no?**

**Este chapter es muy aburrido, están advertidos…no creo que vaya a disfrutar escribiéndolo, eh. Digo que es aburrido porque no tiene nada de acción, es más reflexivo, más de charla y pensamiento.**

**Lokita Boom Boom: Jaja, si Finn es malo, tu sobrino debe hacerte la vida imposible xDD Como siempre, gracias por leer, gracias por el review, y ya no esperes más, el POV Duncan lo estás por leer acá abajo… (creo que sos la única que lo quiere leer, jaja. Ni yo quiero xD). Un saludo. **

**DISCLAIMER: TD no es mío.**

**Lean, señores y señoras…recuerden que este capítulo sucede en la madrugada del día, eh, martes, creo.**

5: "Una noche para pensar"

_POV: Duncan. "Odio a los malditos nerds que se creen más que yo. Un par de golpizas, y se los dejé bien claro, jaja…"_

Está amaneciendo…y yo, otra vez, despierto, en la fría habitación catorce del reformatorio. Maldita sea. Todavía no recuerdo como pudieron atraparme…bueno, al menos, faltaré a la escuela.

Francamente, no sé que es peor.

Pues, no hay mucho que se pueda hacer aquí dentro, ¿saben? Mira, por allá tienes una pared, y a tu izquierda otra, exactamente la misma muralla celeste pálido a tu derecha, y al frente, bueno, ya saben, lo mismo. Sólo que tiene una puerta, además –oh, que impresionante.

Recuerdo la última vez que estuve aquí. Cuando llegué, compartía cuarto con un muchacho bastante bravucón, es decir, el tipo medía como dos metros más que yo. A los pocos días lo reubicaron porque, al parecer, yo era muy peligroso para estar junto a él. ¿Qué? Las apariencias totalmente engañan, el sujeto tenía escondida una muñeca Barbie dentro…

Me pregunto si servirán la misma asquerosa comida que antes. Hace mucho que no pasaba por aquí…digamos, 50% porque me comporté mejor -¿qué? Bueno…las cosas que suceden aquí dentro pueden llegar a cambiarte la perspectiva…-, 50% porque volví a las andadas de siempre cuando se me pasó el susto y los polis no me podían encontrar. Que va, el sitio luce como siempre… ¿debería ser malo sentir cierta nostalgia? Como sea.

Bueno, así que hay que buscar nuevas maneras de entretenerse. Recurrí a la de siempre, la vieja máquina de pesas que hay en cada habitación. Mientras veía el sol entrar por esa pequeña rendija abarrotada a la que se atreven a llamar "ventana", tomé dos mancuernas, me senté en la litera de abajo y comencé a darle duro al ejercicio físico.

En eso estaba, concentrado, sudando la gota gorda, cuando escuché una voz que me hizo temblar y perder la fuerza de repente. Las mancuernas parecían ahora mucho más pesadas de lo que me resultaban minutos atrás.

-Eden, Eden, Eden, ¿nunca aprenderás?

-Sullivan, ¿qué quieres?

Courtney Sullivan es la hija del juez. Cada vez que me meten en el reformatorio, ella aprovecha para venir y darme sermones del "trabajo duro", de "la justicia" y de todas otras bobadas que no me interesan, y nunca me interesarán, por muchas veces que ella venga a reprocharme. Creo que hasta lo disfruta.

Escuché el sonido del cerrojo abriéndose, y me paré, dejando las mancuernas en el colchón. Al abrirse la puerta, aparecía ella, con su típica pose de manos en las caderas-caminar lento-ojos entreabiertos que parecen decirte "yo te lo dije", burlonamente.

-Nada… ¿no te cansas de ser un perdedor, Eden? –preguntó ella sin discreción, sin intenciones de disimular el poco respeto que me tiene. Como queriendo herirme más y disfrutar con ello.

-¿Disculpa? –pregunté ofendido.

-Disculpa aceptada –dijo ella, y se sentó. ¿Por qué demonios siempre sabe que contestar? Nunca se queda con la boca callada, es más…nos la calla al resto.

-No, me refiero a ¿Cómo me acabas de llamar? –le pregunté, algo enojado, sí; pero más porque no se me ocurría otro tema de conversación y de una extraña manera…quería conversar con ella un rato más. Eeh, digo, las compañías no son frecuentes en el reformatorio, y más vale ella que nada…

-Oh, ya sabes, un perdedor –contestó con naturalidad ella, como dándome la definición de un diccionario-. Un idiota sin rumbo, sin dedicación, un tonto…

-Sullivan, te juro que si no fueras la hija del juez, ya te hubiera hecho polvo.

Courtney sonrió maliciosamente. Se acercó más a mí, y a un centímetro de mi cara, mirándome con sus penetrantes y desafiantes ojos, me susurró:

-¿Crees que serías capaz?

Maldita su capacidad de dejarme sin palabras. Se me ocurren mil insultos para gritarle, pero no me salen de la boca…

Dicho esto, se alejó de mi cara, y, con la palma de la mano, me empujó contra la pared. Caí lentamente, viéndola darse la vuelta, con su andar tan peculiar, y sin mirarme levantar la mano y saludar con un ligero movimiento de dedos. El guardia cerró la puerta, y yo me quedé en el suelo, pensante.

Desperté sudando.

Ay mierda. Mis pesadillas siempre son las peores.

Miré el reloj de muñeca, eran como las cuatro y algo de la madrugada. Tenía todo el torso transpirado, seguro producto de la sudadera.

Me levanté, casi despegándome de las cobijas mojadas también. Busqué entre la ropa alguna vieja camiseta y un abrigo, por si hace frío afuera. Vestido de pijama, salí a caminar por el vecindario, el único "sedante" que tuvo efecto en mí. No lo sé. Salir a caminar suele tranquilizarme algunas veces.

Intenté salir por la puerta trasera de casa que siempre queda abierta, sin hacer ruido, procurando ir lento y sin tropezarme con nada. Caminaba, caminaba, tratando de esclarecer mi mente tan aturdida por la maldita pesadilla.

No había nadie cerca, bueno, lo típico. Maullidos, alguna que otra luz prendida en las casas vecinas, pero nadie que me notara a mí y que yo notara a ellos.

Pensé en el sueño.

De verdad, de verdad…no quiero volver al reformatorio. Es obvio que la vida es más cómoda fuera de él, donde tienes de todos los lujos; televisión cuando quieras, comida que no parece sacada del piso del baño comunal, gente que te agrade y que puedas ver todos los días…hasta para mí, ese es un lugar escalofriante. Me trae malos recuerdos. Nadie te habla, ni tú le hablas a ellos, es todo tan impersonal…te vuelves loco por contarle a alguien lo que pasó en tu día, claro, si es que pasa algo. No te das cuenta del tiempo salvo por la noche y por el día; y en ningún momento habrá una novedad que contar. Ni nadie a quien hacerlo. Todos los que entramos allí acostumbramos a ser duros, en nuestra mayoría. En esa situación, donde necesitas un oído, más que una virtud es una desventaja.

Lo reflexioné. Lo medité. Lo pensé más de dos veces.

A veces me imagino…mi vida, como alguien normal, sin causar tantos problemas. Ya saben, como Trent o Alejandro. Portándose más o menos bien, sin armar lío ni revolver tanto las cosas. De vez en cuando, quiera admitirlo o no, no quiero ser "el chico malo", "el rudo", "el temible", el que "si te encuentra te saca todos los dientes"… ¿qué es lo que consigues con eso, Duncan? Un pase gratis de ida pero no de vuelta al reformatorio, los nervios que pasas en el juzgado, los rumores de la gente que habla a tus espaldas y las lágrimas de tu vieja que escuchas todas las noches, cuando ella se esconde en el ático. Que ejemplo de hijo.

Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? Es como si ser malo fuera algo mío, total y completamente innato; es mi personalidad y no hay manera de que exista un Duncan Eden que no sea vándalo… ¿acaso puedo cambiarlo? ¡No! Porque, maldita sea, ¡así soy yo!

No se me ocurre como cambiar. Y no creo que lo logre alguna vez. Aunque…creo saber quien podría.

Sé que digo que quiero matarla, y, okay, eso es cierto, en parte. A veces la quiero asesinar a puñaladas y no verla nunca más, no escuchar esa vocecita chillona que parece solo abrir su boca para decir ridiculeces. Pero otras…no sé. No quiero asesinarla, siento que sólo necesito estrujarla…contra mí.

Bueno, ¡soy humano! ¿No? Claro que me gustan las mujeres –el reformatorio no pudo cambiarlo, a diferencia de varios de mis compañeros que se pasaron "al otro costado" por la necesidad…allí dentro lo más cercano a una silueta de mujer es la guardia de cuarenta y tantos años con voz áspera y casi varonil-, pero una cosa es querer acostarte con Lindsay o Heather, y otra bien distinta es no poder pensar lo mismo con respecto a Courtney. Cuando la quiero imaginar…ya saben, "así" -¿lo ven? Nunca funciona-, me horrorizo. La mente se me pone en blanco de nuevo, como si tus viejos hubieran instalado un chip de censura en tu cabeza.

He desvestido con la mirada a cada mujer que se me cruza, pero con ella…es distinto. Nunca sentí la urgencia, el impulso, de tener algo.

¿Por qué es tan diferente al resto en todo maldito aspecto?

Es extraño.

Me senté en el cordón de la vereda a mirar la luna un poco. No, no soy el protagonista galán de una mal producida película de romance. Ver la luna también es cosa de…gente que necesita aclarar su mente, de vez en cuando.

Una voz familiar, y no tanto, se escuchó.

-¿Duncan Eden?

-¿Eh? –pregunté, dándome la vuelta.

-Soy yo, Webber.

-Eh, ¡la chica nueva! Siéntate, ven –la invité, palmeando el suelo a mi costado. Iba de pijama también, así que está en las mismas que yo. ¿Cosas en que pensar, tal vez?

-Chócala –y chocamos puño. Cool saludo-. ¿Tienes insomnio?

-Nah –respondió, sin mirarme, sino dirigiendo su vista al cielo-. Hacía esto siempre allá en casa…quise averiguar si era lo mismo en este lugar.

-Ah. Entiendo –bueno…al menos la mía no es la razón más loca.

-¿Y tú? –preguntó, volteando su cabeza hacia mí- ¿Insomnio?

-Más o menos. Tuve un sueño raro. Seguro debes entender de esto.

-Bueno, algo, creo.

Se produjo un silencio. No incómodo y mucho menos romántico, sino más bien…un silencio.

Webber es una gran persona, por lo visto. Es interesante y comprende la vida de otro modo. Y puede ser sarcásticamente graciosa de vez en cuando.

Pasamos la madrugada hablando, sentados en la acera, compartiendo algunas anécdotas, conociéndonos un poco mejor. Claro que no, y repito no, tengo intenciones con ella. Es solo que es un poco agradable ver a alguien con un punto de vista similar al tuyo por aquí. Un alma gemela no tiene por qué significar siempre tu pareja.

Además…esto sonará estúpidamente cursi. Pero, bueno, mi corazón está ocupado suspirando por alguien más.

Alguien de adorables pecas en cada mejilla.

**Eso fue todo…seh, se aburrieron, lo sé. Por eso intentaré subir el próximo chapter lo más rápido que pueda, así toda la gracia "secundariana" del fic se mantiene. El próximo chapter es notablemente más dinámico que este…se llama "un poema y una mariposa", está en el POV de LeShawna. Sí, lo escribí cuando todavía no la odiaba, jaja…pero no importa, así queda.**

**Okay, este chap va así: Gwen tiene que devolverle el poema a Trent, y él, encontró un anillo con una mariposa de cristal en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. A último momento le agarran los nervios y ambos le piden a LeShawna que entregue al otro su correspondiente pertenencia. Ésta, viendo la situación, se propondrá juntarlos y que de frente se digan las cosas… ¿lo logrará?**

**Es bastantito largo, así que tal vez hasta la semana que viene no lo tengan disponible…**

**Un saludo :)**


	6. Un poema y una mariposa

**Hola chicos, ¿todo bien?**

**Perdón si hoy cometo faltas de ortografía, intentaré que no pase -¡por amor a la literatura! jaja-, pero estoy escribiendo desde una netbook prestada y realmente me cuesta escribir con un teclado tan pequeñito Dx *anota 'teclado de netbooks' en la Death Note xD***

**Hoy ando algo triste...estuve dos semanas trabajando en un cuento policial a modo de trabajo práctico para Taller de Teatro, una materia que tenemos en la escuela y mi materia preferida también...como sea. La cosa es que hice aproximadamente cuarenta hojas de texto, ¿saben? En fin. Lo dividí por capítulos y para agregarle gracia al chiste, añadí epígrafe, epílogo, portada y hojas de cortesía, fantaseando como si fuera mi primer libro, jaja. Estaba emocionada.**

**Pero a la vida le gusta escupirme en la cara, y ahora, desaprobaré el trabajo práctico evaluativo -la nota que me saque irá al boletín del trimestre- porque el texto no es cuento...es novela...**

**Sí, estoy orgullosa de haber creado 'una novela'. Suena lindo, ¿eh? Pero ahorami nota será un sólido y gigante '1', estoy segura.**

**No los aburro más con mi vida y les llevo directamente al chap. No pude responder rews esta semana y no podré hacerlo ahora ya que esta netbook no tiene internet y no hay wi-fi en el lugar... ¡ah! ¡No puedo olvidarme de esto!**

**Este chap, que justo justo toca el tema de TxG de pura casualidad, va más que dedicado a J -JoseDragonMarino-, feliz cumpleaños anticipado...espero que te guste el capítulo, pondré mi esfuerzo en él pa' que parezca un regalo pasable, jaja. Es en serio, 'eres grande, J' xD**

**¿Por qué será que se encuentra gente realmente agradable en internet y en 'la vida real' no? Jaja, salvo pocas excepciones. En resumen: todos ustedes son geniales, chicos, ya quisiera yo poder verlos a todos en persona. En serio lo querría con mil ganas :) **

**Me dejo de poner toda emocionada (¿?) y voy al chap. Ñaaam, ahora me dieron ganas de comer salchichas con puré (wtf?).**

**DISCLAIMER: TD no es mío.**

**Okay...la dueña de este POV me desagrada EN DEMASÍA. Tal vez la conozcan como la abandonadora de novios frikimente geniales como Harold que merecen algo mejor que esa baratija de mujer sacada de una feria. Como si fuera Blaineley -ya quisiera yo...-: "Por favor, recibamos con un gran y fuerte abucheo a ¡LeChona! ¿Huh? Eh, perdón, leí mal la tarjeta, hmmm: ¡LeShawna!"**

6: "Un poema y una mariposa"

_POV: LeShawna. ¡Hey chica, las penas se van bailando!_

Amanecía y la luz del sol entraba por la ventana de mi habitación. La maldita alarma intentaba despertarme con su irritante chirrido, y yo, no importa cuantas veces intentara apagarla con mi mano, no dejaba de sonar. Irritada como todas las mañanas me levanté de la cama, y me fije la ropa del placard que usaría ese día. ¿Esto? Hmm, nah. ¿Y qué tal esto? ¡No! ¿Y si probara...? Ah, me doy por rendida.

Nada me quedaba 'bien' esa mañana. Resignada me puse cualquier cosa que encontré en el camino, bien podría haberme disfrazado de payaso y no lo hubiera notado por todo el sueño que tenía.

Aparecí en el comedor, saludé a mamá, que seguía cocinando tocino y huevos en la sección de la cocina -'Mh-mh-mh: ¡eso huele delicioso!',la felicité-, pero estaba por llegar tarde a la escuela, así que solo tomé algo de leche de la nevera y la tragué rápidamente. Tomé la mochila y saludé a mis siete hermanitos que aún estaban sentados comiendo su desayuno tocándoles sus cabezas mientras pronunciaba sus nombres, y salí tras la puerta.

¿Francamente? Mi casa es un lío y mi vida, peor. Me quejaba de esto en voz baja caminando con prisa hacia la escuela, cuando alguien habló y me di la vuelta.

-No eres la única -completó la chica nueva, Gwen Webber, con una sonrisa ¿como podría describirla? Como una sonrisa ¿de 'buenos días', sería la palabra? Se podría decir que Gwen tiene su propio 'estilo' de sonrisa.

-¡Hola, muchacha! ¿Pero qué haces, por qué no caminas aprisa? ¡Vas a llegar tarde!

-Adelántate si quieres, más tarde o más temprano, llegaremos igual, ¿no? -me respondió ella muy relajada,caminando con sus manos en los bolsillos. Ciertamente tenía razón.

-...¿sabes? Es cierto, al diablo con ello. ¿Tienes algo nuevo que contar? -pregunté, solo para llenar el vacío de la conversación. Esta chica no me había agradado nada el primer día que la vi, pero ahora, no parece ser tan mala como pensé.

-Nada -contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros-, ¿y tú?

-Nada tampoco...Gwen, se te cayó un papel -le indiqué.

-Ah, gracias -y se detuvo y se inclinó a recoger dicho papel-. No es mío, Trent lo dejó en casa ayer cuando me llevó y voy a devolvérselo hoy.

-¿Qué es? -pregunté yo, siempre tan curiosa- ¿Puedo ver?

-Si quieres.

Recibí el papel de sus manos y me dispuse a leerlo. Era un poema, lo leí ¡y suspiré del encanto! Trent siempre escribe las cosas más bonitas...¿a qué mujer no le gustaría recibir un poema así de romántico?

-¡Es tan bonito! -exageré casi gritando- Seguro lo shockeaste para dejarlo así de embobado...

-¡¿Qué? -reaccionó inesperadamente aturdida Gwen- ¡No es para mí!

-¡Okay! Pero no te alteres...-traté de calmarla. Todo ese sorprendimiento estaba de más, para mí-igualmente, creo que es para ti.

-Que no, te dije.

-¡Que sí! Apostaría lo poco que tengo a que lo escribió para ti. Se dice que le gustan tímidas.

-Bueno, ¡soy la excepción!

-Ay, pero no, Gwen, ¡le gustas!

-Bien, a ver: si hipotéeeeeticamente así fuera; dame tres pruebas.

-De acuerdo...primera: ¡Ayer te miró en todas las clases, chica! Segunda: Te llevó a casa en motocicleta, él nunca, pero nunca deja que el resto siquiera la toque; y tercera: está viniendo a saludarte.

-¿¡What? -ahora, la cara de Gwen era la viva imagen de la desesperación, con sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, y, luego, escondiéndose en sus cabellos- Toma, ¡dale el papel por mí!

Y entregándome dicho objeto, se zambulló corriendo entre todos los alumnos que entraban al colegio y su colorida cabeza desapareció entre la gente. No sabía si reírme por lo cobarde o pensar en un buen reto para regañarla más tarde...Trent, mientras tanto, iba llegando al colegio y se detuvo a hablar conmigo.

-Hola, LeShawna, what's up?

-Hey...bien, bien. ¿Y tú?

-¿No estaba Gwen aquí hace un momento? Creí reconocerla de lejos -preguntó sin más.

-Sí, sí estaba, pero enloqueció y corrió dentro de la escuela desaforadamente. ¿La buscas por algo en especial?

-Sí, bueno, ayer la llevé a su casa, y esto se quedó en el bolsillo de mi cazadora -señaló, sacando un anillo de apariencia bastante fina, con una pequeña mariposa de cristal azul y contorno de plata. Debe de tratarse de un anillo muy especial para ella-. Iba a devolvérselo ahora, pero supongo que tendré que esperar.

-Gwen te gusta, ¿verdad? -ataqué sin pensarlo dos veces con una sonrisa irónica. Oigan, de tanto ver esas novelas latinoamericanas ya reconozco cuando la gente se gusta, y estos dos tortolitos se derriten el uno por el otro cuando se miran, ¡yo lo sé!

-¿Qué? No...pero por supuesto que no, LeShawna, ¿por qué pensaste eso? -risa nerviosa...yo lo sabía...

-Porque se te nota.

-Claro que no -negación...¡es hasta gracioso!

-Claro que si -rematé yo, segura al cien por ciento de mis palabras.

-No, ¡no me gusta Gwen! -...y para cerrar, escandalización. Jaque-mate.

-Oh, ¿sí? ¿Y por qué la dejaste subirse a tu motocicleta? Al resto de nosotros no nos dejas ni respirarle encima, Trent.

-...po-orque ella sabe de motocicle-eta-as -¡ah! Lo olvidaba, la excusa, otro claro indicativo. Además, el tono de indecisión en su voz lo dijo todo-. ¡Pero Gwen no me gusta!

-Okay, no te alteres.

-Uf, está bien...-y se logró calmar, finalmente. Después de una pausa, se sobresaltó, como si tuviese una idea- ¡Ya sé! ¿Le das el anillo de mi parte? ¡Gracias, adiós!

Y se fue corriendo, sin darme siquiera tiempo a negar o aceptar su pedido. Y ahí me quedé, atónita, con un anillo y un poema en cada mano.

Estoy bien segura de que, aunque finjan no sentir nada, bien adentro, comienzan a sentir algo el uno por el otro. Y yo voy a encargarme de que esto funcione.

Hablé con Bridge para pedirle ayuda al respecto con...digamos, 'un pequeño plan', jajaja. Pero ella, sin embargo, parecía triste. Y, obviamente, le pregunté el por qué. Me contestó lo de siempre, Geoff y Heather...creo que yo también tendré que solucionar eso más tarde.

Pese a su tristeza, aceptó ayudarme, y nos pusimos a pensar. Piensa, piensa, piensa...por más que devanamos nuestros sesos, nada se nos ocurrió. Sumamos a Beth al trío de pensadoras, a ver si milagrosamente sucedía algo; sinceramente sus ideas siempre son de cuento de hadas. Tampoco se le ocurrió nada, y no nos sorprendió.

Ay...yo encontraré una manera de juntarlos, no me daré por vencida...no sé por qué me puse tan terca al respecto, pero, no sé,siento 'la necesidad' de hacer que se confiesen todo cara a cara. Fácilmente, en lugar de hacer tanto esfuerzo pensando, podría entregar los dos objetos a sus respectivos dueños y dar fin a tanto lío. Pero no, yo quiero que se los den en persona...

Casi grito '¡Eureka!' en medio de la clase de Filosofía cuando el mejor plan jamás inventado se me vino a la mente.

En el receso busqué a Bridgette, muy entusiasmada, para contarle mi plan; es infalible, a prueba de errores, sé que funcionará...

Se lo conté todo cuando la encontré y nos pusimos en acción. La cosa va así: yo iría a buscar a Gwen con la excusa de que debía enseñarle algo, y Bridgette le diría a Trent que Geoff le buscaba. Así los haría encontrarse.

Así Bridge y yo nos separamos para buscar nuestros objetivos, y, al cabo de intensos minutos de búsqueda, hallé a Gwen sentada en el cantero.

-Gwen, ¿qué onda, chica?

-Hola de nuevo, LeShawna. ¿Qué pasa?

-Necsito que me acompañes, quiero mostrarte algo.

-¿Qué es?

-Tú solo sígueme, de acuerdo?

Extrañada, aunque curiosa, Gwen me siguió; y en el camino constantemente insistió con que le dijera qué quería enseñarle...atravesamos corredores hasta que llegamos al punto de encuentro que fijamos con Bridgette. Al llegar, mi cómplice ya se encontraba allí con su víctima. Al mejor estilo Hollywood, la rubia y yo intercambiamos una mirada de complicidad e hicimos chocar a propósito a Gwen y a Trent.

-¡Lo siento!

-¡Disculpa!

Hasta que se vieron. Yo estaba orgullosa de mi obra...se observaron con un brillo especial en los ojos y, al mismo tiempo ,irradiaban algo de miedo y nervios.

-¡Gwen! Que...gusto verte...¿no?

-Pues...s-sí, supongo. ¿No?

-Sí, ja.

Al notar que los muy tontos no se animaban a hablar y la conversación corría riesgo de morir, hablé yo.

-Chicos, la verdad es que los trajimos hasta aquí porque no solo tienen algo que le pertenece al otro, sino que también tienen algo que confesarse. ¿No es así?

-No -respondió Gwen, que me fulminaba con la mirada. Necia. Sin embargo, noté que Trent no despegó sus ojos de la ruborizada chica, ni habló tampoco.

Para desgracia mía y de mi 'no-tan-excelente' plan, el timbre que sonó fue la excusa perfecta para que los dos nerviosos se fueran corriendo por donde vinieron.

-¡Tengo que irme! -dijeron al unísono, dieron la media vuelta y se retiraron apurados en direcciones opuestas. Tan desesperados estaban por desaparecer de la escena estaban que Trent se patinó dos veces y a Gwen se le cayeron sus libros. Y yo suspiré decepcionada.

Bien; plan B. Siempre hay un plan B, y esta no es la excepción. En esta hora me tocaba la misma clase que Trent pero no que Bridge y Gwen, así que decidí mandarle notas durante la hora.

'Hey Trent, te daré el anillo de vuelta para que tú se lo des a Gwen.'

'No, por favor, tú dáselo...'

'¿Por qué yo?'

'Eres su amiga, ¿no?'

'...Algo así. Pero no importa, no te dejaré ser cobarde, tú y nadie más que tú se lo darás. No cuentes conmigo.'

'Basta de una vez, LeShawna, ¿qué mierda es lo que pretendes? ¡Tal vez no tengo el valor para hablar de frente con ella, pero eso es asunto mío! No sé a donde quieres llegar o qué quieres lograr pero más vale que vayas desistiendo.'

'Solo estoy ayudando, Trent, no tienes que ponerte así.'

'No, no ayudas, nos estás obligando. ¿Qué si no quiero hablar con ella? Sabes que, déjalo así. Ya no te metas y será mejor. No quise reaccionar así pero realmente me llevaste al límite ahora, LeShawna.'

Qué puedo decir, me resultó ofensivo, sí. Yo los ayudo y así me responde él. Uno pretende ser bueno y le contestan de esta manera, pues, si así jugamos, ¡bien, de acuerdo! Decidí cortar por lo sano la conversación mediante papel y en lugar de devolverle una respuesta, solo le di el maldito anillo de una vez. Que-se-arregle-solo.

Me pregunto como le habrá resultado todo a Bridgette, tal vez tuvo mejor suerte. Pero ¿en serio lo harté? Parecía muy molesto...

Tal vez sea cierto. Quizá me entrometo mucho en la vida de los demás...pero lo hago inconscientemente, no con ánimos de ofender o molestar, solo quiero ayudar, ser de utilidad. En esta ocasión solo quería ayudarlos a estar juntos...noto que mi reacción de hoy, específicamente hoy, fue muy ¿desesperada, sería la expresión adecuada? Me desviví por hacerlos verse en persona, estuve pendiente de eso y de nada más.

Creo que sé por qué es. A mí nunca me han puesto en este tipo de situaciones. Nunca un chico escribió algo para mí, ni me llevó a mi casa en motocicleta, ni nada por el estilo; nunca un chico me prestó atención, o se acercó a decirme que era bonita, ni siquiera a modo de broma. Supongo que puede que sea por eso que me meto tanto en la vida de los demás. Si yo no puedo tener lo que quiero, al menos, colaboro con otros para ayudarlos a ser felices y tener lo que yo no.

En los recesos que siguieron, de casualidad, pude ver que se encontraron, pero solo desviaron la mirada y siguieron caminando, incómodos

-¿Nos rendimos?-propuso Bridgette. Supongo que ya era hora.

-Ya que -acepté, y suspiré resignada.

Tomamos la última clase del día. Esta vez, nuevamente, no tenía la misma que la de Bridge, pero sí la misma que la de Geoff. Bien; si no pude arreglar lo de Gwen y Trent, al menos intentaré con lo de mi apenada amiga que hace tanto necesita ayuda con esto, realmente. Además, ella sí la necesita. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que no me metiera en los asuntos de la nueva y el poeta. Y como hice con Trent, le envié mensajes en una hoja de papel.

'Bridgette. ¿Te suena?'

'Humm...no, paa nada, LeSh'

'Pues debería. Ve a la veterinaria por la tarde'

'¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?'

'Agh, ¡solo ve y no preguntes!'

'¡Okay, iré! ¡No te enojes, mujer!'

'Lo sé, y lo siento tanto, Geoff. He tenido un mal día, eso es todo. Pero no preguntes'

'Está bien'

Cuando salí y estaba cruzando los jardines del colegio, sentí un chiflido. Miré a todas partes, y encontré a Bridgette escondida tras un arbusto, me hacía señas de que fuera con ella.

-¿Qué pasa Bridge?

-¡Shh, más bajo! ¡Te oirán!

-¿Quiénes?

-¡Mira!

La obedecí, vi a Trent y a Gwen hablando, sentados.

-Cállate y escucha -a veces Bridge es más chusma que yo...

-Sí, es una buena motocicleta -dijo Trent. Rayos, este chico puede parecer un casanova, pero cuando una chica le gusta en serio ¡¿no puede hablarle de otra cosa?-. Como sea Gwen, la razón por la que te llamé es porque tengo algo que te pertenece. Es tuyo, ¿no? -le preguntó él a ella, enseñándole el anillo-. Se me quedó en el bolsillo la otra noche.

-Sí, ¡sí es mío! -respondió más que feliz Gwen-. Oh cielos, pensé que ya jamás lo encontraría, ¡que suerte que lo tenías tú! No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que significa, hubiera muerto si ya no lo encontraba. Fue un obsequio de mi papá cuando tenía siete años, me lo dio antes de morir, y bueno...lo conservo desde entonces. Y creo que ya sé como agradecerte -le dijo sonriente, sacando un arrugado papel de su bolsillo-. ¿Te hacen falta un par de versos?

-... ¿lo leíste?

-Pues, tenía que saber de que trataba cuando lo vi tirado, ¿no? Se te cayó la otra noche.

-Eh, gracias. ¿Qué opinas del poema?

-Eres realmente bueno escribiendo, Trent. Y se te nota que estás enamorado.

-¿Huh?

-Vamos, puedes contarme. ¿Quién te gusta? -preguntó ella entre risas, creando un ambiente de confidencia.

-Y-yo…

-Apuesto a que es esa Lindsay de la que todos hablan, ¿eh?

-Jaja, ¿Lindsonsa? Es bonita y simpática, pero no creo que tenga el suficiente IQ para ser mi tipo –y ambos ríen-. Me gustan más tranquilas y seguras de sí mismas.

-Claro…

Aquí los dos se quedan en silencio, sin saber bien que decir, carraspeando, frotándose las manos, como esperando que el otro plantee otro tema de conversación. De pronto, Gwen mira la hora en su celular, recoge sus cosas y se levanta.

-Me voy, Trent. Me matarán si llego tarde.

-¿Tu hermano y tu madre?

-…humm, no, de hecho, estoy por ir a audicionar para una banda de por aquí. Ya sabes, muero por hacer algo interesante aquí.

-Sí, entiendo. Pues, ¡suerte!

-Gracias…pero no la necesito –y sonriendo en la manera que sonríe ella, se fue, caminando en el jardín vacío y dejando a Trent solo, quien la observaba irse.

-Tranquila y segura de sí misma…-susurra Trent, viéndola casi maravillado…luego, se salió de ese trance, recogió sus cosas y también se fue.

Detrás del arbusto, Bridgette y yo conteníamos las risas –aunque sea logré alegrarla a ella-, mientras escupíamos en nuestras manos y las chocábamos. Tal vez debí dejar que Trent y Gwen solucionaran solos las cosas…

Bridge y yo también nos fuimos a casa, charlando animadamente.

_**Que**____**pensez-vous**__**? Os ha gustado?**_

**Jaja, bueno, que te haya agradado tu regalo J :) y a todos los lectores.**

**Tengo sueño FO ayer me desvelé leyendo **_**Cuando muere el hijo, **_**de Abel Posse. Si lo quieren leer, está muy bueno, al menos para mí. De paso me puse a filosofar un poquito yo también, jaja. Amo desvelarme (L)**

**El próximo chap está de nuevo en POV Trent –lo conté: él tiene la mayor cantidad de POVs en la primera temporada…lo que implica mucho TG pero ¡alto! También hay otras parejas :o si no, ¡no tendría gracia!-, y se llama '¡Peligro!' O.O condimenté este chap con algo de acción. **

…**A veces las bandas para las cuales audicionás no son 'bandas', técnicamente. Ya la captan :D**

**Un saludo grande, ¡perdón por no haber respondido sus valiosos y geniales rews!**


	7. ¡Peligro!

**Hola chicos, espero que tengan un lindo día…el mío va como de costumbre, así que, bueno, no hay nada que reportar. Salvo que ayer me divertí muchísimo chateando con Lilly, J y Nachi, jeje…pues eso es lo más interesante que he hecho en veinticuatro horas…**

**Sigo leyendo 'Oscuros' de Lauren Kate y cada vez me entusiasmo más…es algo curioso este libro. Hay un personaje que se parece increíblemente a Trent, es Cam, pero se parece en TODO. Es amable, tiene ojos verdes, cabello negro, y hasta llevaba una ****púa de guitarra verde****. Jaja, el colmo es que su habitación fuera la noventa y nueve –la historia tiene lugar en un reformatorio-, nah, es la cuarenta y cuatro. Como sea. Este libro me está encantando y no puedo despegar mis ojos de él…**

**Léanlo si tienen tiempo. Ya me encargaré de hacer mi tercer segmento de La Biblioteca en mi blog para opinar de 'Oscuros'.**

**En fin, no tengo mucho tiempo de sobra…procedo:**

**DISCLAIMER: TD no es mío.**

**Les agradezco a todos sus rews, como siempre tan fantásticos, responderé los que no respondí por mp abajo. Ahora paso a escribir el capítulo de hoy, espero que les guste. Tiene algo de acción, así que ¡a despertar su fértil imaginación!**

**¿Eso no lo dijo Chris en TDA? Bah, da igual.**

7: ¡Peligro!

_POV: Trent. __Mis letras son mi escape, mi escape de la realidad, de la realidad tan cruel, tan cruel que prefiero olvidar_

Salí del colegio poco después de que Gwen me dejara en el cantero, con el poema en la mano. No sé si es bueno o malo que no se haya dado cuenta de que lo escribí pensando…en ella.

La vi irse con su peculiar manera de caminar. Lo sé, lo sé, hace tan solo dos días que la conozco, pero…todo en ella parece ser único, irrepetible. La manera en que tiene un tipo de sonrisa distinto para cada situación –entre las que conozco, están la sonrisa que usa con los ojos entrecerrados, una sonrisa relajada; la sonrisa que se le dibuja cuando sus mejillas blancas se sonrojan, y la risa que deja entrever sus dientes cuando algo le provoca gracia-, la forma en la que se para, camina, mira o habla. Nunca antes vi esa 'manera de ser' en otra persona.

Cuando estuve afuera, la vi conversando con unos tipos en la esquina. Eso podría no haberme importado de no ser porque reconocí que todo mi cuerpo se ponía a alerta, como hacen los animales, la cuestión era ¿por qué? No me importa demasiado lo que Gwen Webber haga fuera de la escuela.

Instintivamente, y preguntándome que rayos estaba haciendo, me acerqué con prudencia a la esquina. Ahora siento que a esos tres sujetos ya los conozco de algún lado.

-Hola, ¿eres Gwen? –preguntó uno de los tres chicos, el más alto, que llevaba un mohicano azul del tamaño de una regla de treinta centímetros. Que raro. Siento que conozco a ese chico, pero no se quién es…tal vez solo lo vi al pasar. Es decir, ¿cómo olvidar semejante peinado?

-Sí, soy yo, ¿te interesa? –respondió la aludida, sarcásticamente.

-¡Genial! –dijo otro de los tres chicos, de apariencia similar al anterior, vestía casi de la misma manera pero no tenía mohicano sino que su cabeza estaba semi-rapada- Esa es la actitud que buscamos para la banda.

-¿Ustedes son…? Oh, lo siento –se disculpó Gwen, ahora sí mirándolos a los ojos. Se notaba de lejos que a comparación de los otros tres ella era un pequeño duende gótico-…es que acostumbro a ser así de cortante siempre.

-Oh, no importa, eso es genial –la alabó el tercero-. A propósito, somos Theo –señala al primero que habló-, Sam –hace lo mismo con el segundo- y Dave –refiriéndose a sí mismo, con el pulgar apoyado en el pecho, sonriendo, con una extraña confianza que se le tiene a aquella gente que conoces de toda la vida-. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a que audiciones?

-De acuerdo… ¿por donde voy? –desde lejos se podía oler el entusiasmo de Gwen por pertenecer a aquella banda. Los ojos le brillaban, y eso que estaba desde una distancia considerable.

-Oh, descuida, nosotros te acompañamos. Síguenos.

Los cuatro raros desaparecieron doblando la esquina. Yo me encogí de hombros y seguí caminando, solo por si acaso, crucé los dedos para que Gwen tenga suerte en esa audición que tanto se nota que desea.

'Theo, Sam y Dave' seguían resonando en mi cabeza. No le di demasiada importancia y seguí caminando. 'Theo, Sam y Dave…Theo, Sam y…'. Ay demonios.

Me detuve en seco con los ojos más que abiertos al punto de estallar, y atolondradamente busqué mi celular en el bolsillo. Tan bruto y desesperado estaba que se me cayó al suelo, lo levanté con suma prisa, levanté la tapa y busqué a Duncan Eden en mi libreta.

Cada bip de espera me desesperaba, por primera vez en mi vida quería hablar desesperadamente con él…

-Diga –atendió él, bueno, supongo que sería él. Por favor, que no me haya equivocado de número…

-¿Duncan? Duncan, tienes que ayudarme, por favor, bueno, no a mí, a Gwen…

-¿Webber? ¿La nueva? ¿Qué sucede? –bien, sí es Duncan. Traté de calmarme y gesticular bien para hablar con claridad.

-Escúchame: ¿recuerdas a Theo, Sam y Dave? ¿No eran tus amigos?

Se produjo un _delay_ en su voz, y tardó en contestarme.

-¿Dijiste 'Theo, Sam y Dave'? –repitió él, y me lo imaginé tragando saliva.

-Sí viejo, ¿sabes lo que significa?

-Que Webber está en problemas y yo estoy yendo para allá. ¿Dónde estás? –hubo ruido en la comunicación, así que supuse que de inmediato se habría parado y salido de su casa.

-Camino de regreso a casa a buscar mi motocicleta, ven con la tuya.

-Entendido. No pierdas ni un maldito segundo, Barnes.

Y cortó. Esta especie de 'alianza' es de lo más extraña, incluso hablar con él es incómodo. Su tono de voz siempre me provoca cierta sensación de disgusto al oírla…pero necesitamos trabajar en conjunto en esto, necesitamos hacerlo rápido.

Corrí hacia mi casa como nunca lo hice, y, pues, de inmediato tomé mi motocicleta y no le devolví el saludo a mamá, que me miró preocupada al ver que me iba tan deprisa y, sobre todo, con esa cara de susto que seguro vestí en el momento. De inmediato, los dos con nuestras motocicletas nos encontramos en una esquina y, siguiendo a Duncan, fuimos rapidísimo rumbo a la 'guarida' que los cuatro tenían cuando eran amigos. Nunca pregunté el porqué de la ruptura de su amistad y tampoco planeo hacerlo, solo sé que la policía tuvo que ver con ello.

-Espera viejo –frené violentamente en medio de la calle, y Duncan casi se cae por frenar de igual manera al verme detenerme.

-¡Idiota! ¿Y ahora qué demonios quieres?

-Duncan, ellos son tres, nosotros no podemos contra ellos –y tenía razón. Más considerando que esos tipos…son rudos. Toda la ciudad sabe de sus andanzas vandálicas-. Nos harán puré. Tal vez debamos ir por Geoff.

-Bien pensado, llámalo.

Otra vez los bips me desesperaban. Tras serios y exasperantes minutos, la maldita casilla de mensajes me atendió, y sentí deseos de estrellar mi celular contra el asfalto. Reaccioné y me di cuenta de que si lo hacía, lo lamentaría más tarde.

-¡No atiende! –grité enfurecido- Pero LeShawna dijo algo de la veterinaria donde trabaja Bridgette.

-No perdamos más tiempo, ¡acelera! Webber puede estar pasándola mal…

Ante esto tragué saliva y el miedo se apoderó de mí. Rápidamente fuimos hasta la maldita veterinaria y ¡gracias dios! estaba su motocicleta allí aparcada. Mi 'nuevo compañero' y yo bajamos a toda velocidad, tanto que a mi pobre motocicleta se le rayó la pintura, y no me importó. Solo importaba Gwen y cuan en riesgo estaba.

-¡Geoff! ¡Geoff, maldito, ven! –gritó desaforadamente Duncan, entrando en la veterinaria y sorprendiendo a Bridgette.

-¡Viejo, yo no hice nada! –se defendió Geoff, alejándose de nosotros, especialmente de Duncan que estaba alteradísimo.

-Geoff, Geoff, escucha –me adelanté a decirle yo antes de que muriera de un infarto, tomándolo por los hombros. Yo, más que alterado, estaba preocupado, tal vez con mi expresión el rubio se asustara menos-: creemos que Gwen Webber está en peligro, ¡por lo que más quieras ven y ayúdanos a darle una paliza a esos cretinos! ¡Tienes que hacerlo!

-¡Viejo, viejo, suelta mi camiseta! –pidió, y lo hice. Producto de mi desesperación, inconscientemente, lo sacudía de su camisa fucsia- Cálmense los dos…

-Geoff, ¿recuerdas a Theo, Sam y Dave? –le pregunté, con un tono de voz que intentaba ser más relajado, de ninguna manera lo conseguí.

Él lo pensó un minuto, y su cara se ensombreció. Con suma seriedad, dijo:

-Vamos a por ellos.

Dejamos a Bridgette boquiabierta, ni nos percatamos de que estaba presente en la escena y sinceramente, supongo que fui el único que se despidió de ella al salir con un rápido 'adiós'. Geoff ni siquiera se despidió, y Duncan, menos.

Sin decir nada nos fuimos aún más rápido de la escena. Bien: somos tres versus tres. Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Duncan tenía la corazonada de que los criminales estarían en la guarida de la que hablé, y cuando llegamos, un escalofrío me atravesó de la nuca a los pies.

Un galpón casi abandonado, muy descuidado, tenía manchas de haberse incendiado alguna vez. En el exterior se podía 'apreciar' algunos barriles carbonizados y baldosas rotas. Típico escenario para…

…basta Trent, concéntrate.

-Okay –susurró Duncan-, a la de tres entramos, ¿correcto?

Geoff y yo asentimos con la cabeza, y los tres nos pegamos a la pequeña puerta. Duncan dio la orden y sigilosamente, abrimos y nos encontramos con una escalera con la que Geoff casi se cae y estropea todo. Maldición, todo estaba oscuro. Pero los tres podíamos oír murmullos lejanos que a mí, personalmente, me ponían frenético…

-Vamos lindura, sé que quieres…

-¡N-no se acerquen! –reconocí la voz temblorosa de Gwen de inmediato. El coraje y la furia nacieron dentro de mí, como los héroes de cómics en donde se quitan la camisa y debajo se encuentra el súper traje de lycra.

-Oh, vamos…sólo tomará un segundo, luego te dejaremos ir…

-¡Suéltame!

-No te comportes así…

A medida que nos acercábamos, se repetían los quejidos de Gwen y las 'súplicas' de los tres idiotas, y sus voces se acentuaban. Noté que Duncan se pegó a una pared y luego, encendió un interruptor de luz. Los tres muchachos se dieron vuelta, y vi a Gwen, tirada en el suelo, con una expresión de sufrimiento de lo más lastimera que vi en mi vida. Asustada, débil, frágil, empapada en llanto y respirando agitadamente. Nos miramos a los ojos, y le transmití la pena que sentí por ella en ese momento. Traté de contener un arrebato que me obligaba a ir, tomarla entre mis brazos y salir corriendo; eso sería lo peor que podría haber hecho…

Me escandalicé cuando vi que le faltaba la falda.

-¿Eden? –preguntó el que recordé que se llamaba Sam- Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, pero estamos dispuestos a compartirte un pedazo de pastel. Serás el cuarto, llegas justo a tiempo.

-No vine a eso –noté en Duncan las ganas de vengarse y de partirle la cara de una bofetada. Decidido, amenazó-. Suelta a Gwen.

Sam se acercó a Duncan con lentitud, manos en los bolsillos. Noté que Sam era dos cabezas más alto que Duncan, pero confié en la habilidad de éste para no dejarse intimidar por nadie.

-¿Me estás ordenando, Eden?

-Sí, es justo lo que estoy haciendo –y el que estaba de nuestro bando empujó al enemigo.

-¿Con que así lo quieres, ah? –y entonces comenzó el puñetazo limpio. Primero sucedió entre Duncan y Sam, pero Geoff y Theo y Dave se unieron para defender a sus respectivos amigos; yo entré en nervios y no sabía que hacer. El miedo me invadía.

En una rápida maniobra intenté llegar a Gwen, que entre toda la charla de Duncan y Sam había retrocedido hasta hacerse un ovillo en una esquina, y estaba observando todo presa del pánico, como yo. Lloraba a mares, y quise abrazarla y consolarla.

Logré desclavar mis pies del suelo y corrí adonde ella, pero Dave interrumpió mi camino. Demonios.

Genial, el peor siempre me lo reservan a mí…Dave no es el líder, pero sí es el más probable de hacerme polvo. Sobre todo a alguien que nunca en su vida se metió en un lío así.

De todos modos intenté defenderme, no funcionó. Cada golpe era una bala en mi estómago, sabía que iba a morir pronto, y a pesar de que intentaba pegar yo también, mi clara condición de novato en peleas se acentuaba con cada puñetazo fallido. Podía oír la voz de Gwen diciendo _'¡No!' _y mi vista se desvanecía.

Pero yo no podía fallarle en este momento…intenté, de verdad, intenté sobrevivir los puños. Habría muerto de no ser porque Geoff llegó para ayudarme y le propinó una buena bofetada a Dave. Poco a poco me levanté, y sin ver casi nada, corrí hacia Gwen. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero, todo aporreado y adolorido, le hablé.

-Toma mi mano, Gwen, tenemos que irnos.

Sentí su temblorosa mano sobre la mía, toda hecha trizas, y con toda la fuerza que pude la levanté y la llevé corriendo hacia la salida. Cada escalón arriba era un infierno. Ya afuera, me dispuse a entrar en la pelea de nuevo, pero no fue necesario. Al abrir la puerta otra vez, Duncan y Geoff aparecieron jadeando, y yo me sorprendí.

Gwen, sentada en el césped, respiraba más agitada que antes, tratando de tomar aire puro, el lugar tenía un insoportable olor a encierro y cenizas.

Tan frágil, tan temerosa…lloraba desconsoladamente usando sus rodillas como guarida de todo lo que había pasado hace tan solo unos minutos. Supongo que no puede creerlo, nunca imaginó que pasaría. Yo tampoco pensé que algún día debería rescatar a una chica a punto de ser violada.

La entiendo, aún más, porque solo lleva un par de días en esta ciudad. Que aterrada debe sentirse.

Le di la mano para que se levantara del césped, ella la tomó nuevamente, y al levantarse me abrazó sollozando. Lo tomé como un pequeño gesto de agradecimiento, pero lo sentí como una necesidad. Ella necesitaba, en ese momento, aferrarse a alguien, en el sentido emocional. Sentir que tenía un hombro donde llorar, alguien en quien confiar.

Yo no supe como reaccionar exactamente, si debía responder a su abrazo rodeándola con mis brazos o si solo dejar que se descargara sobre mí el tiempo que quisiera. Vi a Duncan y a Geoff, que se miraban los moretones, y una sensación de orgullo me invadió. ¿Orgullo por haberla salvado, o por ser el único en el que Gwen confía lo suficiente como para entregarse en sus brazos?

Que suerte que llegamos a tiempo. La idea de que violaran a Gwen me aterrorizaba. Intenté imaginarlo y no quise seguir pensando en ello, fruncí los ojos con fuerza y, finalmente, la abracé también. La balanceé un poco para que dejara de llorar de manera tan desconsolada como lo estaba haciendo, le acaricié el cabello, para intentar transmitirle el mensaje de _'vamos, todo irá bien'._ Un gesto amistoso…o algo parecido.

Como unos diez minutos después Gwen dejó de llorar y se separó de mi hombro. Miraba hacia abajo, secándose las últimas lágrimas negras.

-No puedo creerlo –admitió Gwen, entre sollozos-. Estuve tan cerca…tan cerca de…

-Gwen –le dije, compartiendo una mirada en los ojos-, no lo recuerdes.

-Lo sé –me contestó, enjugándose las lágrimas con el puño de su blusa—.Es solo que, si ustedes no hubieran llegado, chicos, yo estaría…

-Gwen, escucha, no te mortifiques pensando en eso, ¿de acuerdo? Sé fuerte.

-Está bien. Gracias chicos –nos agradeció, mirando a Geoff y Duncan, quienes se encontraban juntos a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros. Geoff le sonrió y Duncan le hizo un gesto con la mano despegándola de su frente, como esos de _'a la orden, capitán'_, también sonriéndole. Ella sonrió forzadamente, sé que lo que menos desearía sería sonreír. Me quedé serio cuando pensé en cuanto tiempo tardaría en volver a ver las sonrisas de Gwen otra vez después de lo ocurrido.

Pasadas todas las lágrimas, de repente se sonrojó. No nos habíamos dado cuenta de que no tenía con que…cubrirse debajo, y Geoff le prestó su camisa, quedando con el torso descubierto. Ella se la anudó en la cintura, e intentó esconder su ruborizada cara en sus mechones de pelo. Vaya día el de la pobre Gwen.

Con Geoff pensamos que lo mejor sería volver al centro de la ciudad y no pasar más tiempo en ese lúgubre lugar que a Gwen seguro le provocaría tanto miedo y horror. Nos tomó unos cinco minutos ir al _Snacks 'n Drinks_, en donde suele haber pocas personas antes de las seis, ideal para sentarse a tomar algo si se está algo…melancólico. O simplemente deseas estar solo. Obviamente no íbamos a dejar a Gwen sola.

-Vuelvo enseguida, te traeré una soda –ofreció Duncan, parándose-. Les traeré una soda a todos, chicos.

Mientras Duncan iba a la barra, miré a Gwen. Ella observaba tristemente la ventana, el sol ocultarse tras ella le iluminaba la cara. Irónico, pues lo menos que tenía era la cara era luz. Su mirada delataba su destruido corazón.

-Volví con los refrescos –dijo Duncan, sentándose junto a mí.

-Eh, no; volviste con tres refrescos y una cerveza –indiqué-. No creo que eso sea lo que Gwen necesite ahora.

Ella no se inmutó.

-Tranquilo, brother, es para mí.

-Está bien –protesté, e hice una pausa-. Gwen, espero que entiendas que la próxima vez que quieras ir a cualquier lado, llames a alguno de nosotros. Puedes confiar.

-Está bien –asintió, y emitió un largo y profundo suspiro. Desvió la mirada de la ventana y la fijó en la mesa, y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

-Por mi parte entendí que…no debo dejarte sola nunca –le confesé, y luego abrí los ojos exageradamente. Eso último…se me escapó…

-Eh, ¿por qué? Tú eres un compañero…

-Cierto-o, eh, jaja…-reí nerviosamente.

-Gracias de nuevo chicos. Les debo una bien grande.

-No hay problema –dijimos todos, y levantamos la soda –y Duncan la cerveza- a modo de brindis, todo al unísono.

-Viejos, tengo que ir a la comisaría –dijo Duncan luego de echar un trago, cuando miró la hora en su celular, y se paró.

-¿Qué pasó ahora? ¿Robaste algo? –pregunté.

-Nah…unos pequeños problemas legales. Cada viernes a las ocho tengo que ir.

-¿Ya son las ocho? Oigan, tengo que pagarle a Harold por mi trabajo de ciencias –dijo Geoff.

Y dicho esto, saludaron y palmearon el hombro de Gwen –además de que Duncan le recordó a ella su reunión del el sábado en el cine-, y nos dejaron solos. Los vi a través de la ventana tomar sus motocicletas y desaparecer tras los edificios.

-Está anocheciendo –le dije a ella-, te llevaré a casa.

-Ve tú si quieres –me respondió, parándose de su asiento-. Después de esto, solo hay un lugar a donde quiero ir.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Si prefieres.

Pagamos y salimos. Esta vez la dejé conducir mi motocicleta –no puedo dejar de mirar el largo rayón de la pintura roja- para que ella fuera adonde quisiera ir, me tenía más o menos intrigado. En un parpadear, nos encontrábamos fuera de la ciudad, en un camino de tierra –yo…no quise reclamarle que mi moto se estaba llenando de barro-, ascendiendo cada vez más.

Llegamos a un mirador desde donde se apreciaba toda la ciudad, con sus luces, pequeña, a lo lejos. Los edificios tan altos ahora solo nos parecían diminutas casas para gente del tamaño de una hormiga. Por primera vez en el día la cara de Gwen pareció tener un brillo especial, sus facciones se aliviaron, pero no sonrió. La noté más tranquilizada.

Este lugar no lo había visto nunca antes, pero era un descubrimiento maravilloso en verdad. Los árboles a nuestro alrededor se movían al compás del susurro del viento, y el cielo vestía un degradé de colores desde naranja intenso hasta amarillo cegador, pasando por un rosa claro. La luna y las primeras estrellas de la noche se divisaban apenas en el firmamento.

-¿Cómo sabías de este lugar? –le pregunté, curioso, mientras me dejaba caer en el césped y apoyaba mis codos en él. Digo, hace menos de una semana que está aquí, ni siquiera yo sabía de este mirador, y llevo toda mi vida viviendo en Eastwood.

-Lo vi el primer día en que llegué aquí. Y, no sé, seguro me habrá llamado tanto la atención que no pude olvidar el camino. Vine ayer a pensar un poco, y me resultó.

-¿Tú lo descubriste? ¿Y cómo se llama?

-Eh…-y separó su mentón de sus codos, apoyados en sus rodillas; puso una cara de concentración- ¿'Colina', tal vez?

-¿Y por qué no le pones 'Colina Gwen'? –sugerí. Ella me miró, apoyó el costado de su cabeza en los codos y sonrió levemente.

-¿'Colina Gwen'? ¿Por qué mi nombre? –preguntó divertida.

-Pues tú encontraste este lugar, ¿no? América se llama así por Américo Vespucio. Y ¿sabes qué? Tienes que conservar esto como tu propio secreto. Nuestro secreto. ¿Te parece bien?

Ella solo rió, y miró hacia delante, a la ciudad. Sin embargo, entendí que miraba el atardecer, e hice lo mismo. El naranja había desaparecido y se había tornado en un violeta…violeta.

-¿Has escuchado _Somewhere Only We Know,_ de_ Keane_? –me preguntó Gwen, en un suspiro, pero sin mirarme. Me dio la impresión de que estaba recordando todo lo sucedido esa tarde. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

-_So why don't we go somewhere only we know? –_seguí la corriente yo.

No más palabras, no más sonidos aparte del viento, solo miradas y nada más.

Gwen es increíblemente fuerte para estar soportando todo esto. La miro, y por más que intento, no encuentro una sola pizca de toda la tristeza que llevaba encima hoy. Como si todos los malos momentos en su vida se hubiesen esfumado así como así, y su vida fuera la más feliz de todas las existentes en este planeta. La envidié, yo sigo asustado.

Los colores del atardecer se oscurecieron y la hora mágica dio lugar a la noche estrellada.

**Listo, hasta acá llega…rews:**

**Lokita-BoomBoom: Es cierto, yo tampoco leí POVs de la morena, y ser (quizá) la primera no me merece ningún orgullo…**

**Si Harold aparece, de ninguna manera dejaré que se fije en ella…lo siento, no lo quiero usar de esclavo de la del guetto.**

**Hoy me entregaron el 'cuento', no me saqué un uno, wii :) alcancé el 7,50 raspando… ¡al menos aprobé!**

**GothGirl: Jaja, me mató de risa la convulsión xD**

**No hay problema, en serio, está bien :) de todas maneras me alegra que estés rewiviando de nuevo, siempre me agrada recibir tus rews.**

**¡Yay! A mí también me entusiasma el chap 18 *U* ¡ya quiero que se enteren de todos los enriedos después de ese chap! En mi consideración, es la parte más interesante del fic…muero por decirles que pasa, trato de contenerme :***

**Un saludo grande :)**

**Adelanto: 'La nueva cara'. Está en el POV de Bridgette. En este capítulo, ella tiene un plan infalible para conquistar a Geoff, a pesar de que su mejor amigo Tyler no lo apruebe. ¿Podrá un traje de porrista atraer la atención del rubio? Si es que Heather le permite entrar al grupo…**

**Pista: primeras señas de un fanon. Si son atentos e inteligentes, se van a dar cuenta de que hay dos señas de fanon…**

**Un saludo :) ¡Los quiero a todos!**


	8. La nueva cara

**¡Hola! Sí, después de tanto tiempo, heme aquí nuevamente, dispuesta a publicar un capítulo nuevo. Gracias por la espera, es que la anterior semana fue la más loca de mi vida…exámenes, exámenes y exámenes. Me llovían exámenes del cielo, jaja.**

**En serio, me estresé :o**

**¡Llueve! ^.^ **

**Ando enfermucha :( pero bueno, jaja, qué se le va a hacer. Creo que me lo merezco… ¿mencioné alguna vez que el promedio de personas que todos los días me preguntan si-no-tengo-frío es doce aproximadamente? Okay, es que, bueno, los argentinos sabrán que por estos pagos 'hace supuestamente' un frío de la re puta madre; pues la señorita Gwennie se pasea por ahí de manga corta xD ¡Es en serio! Y todos me preguntan si no tengo frío…**

**Resumen: ¡NO TENGO FRÍOOOOO! Es más, la gente me toca y tengo los brazos calientes, jaja.**

**Como sea, mejor me dejo de hablar de mi temperatura (resumen: me jodí yo sola porque ahora ando con fiebre por estar desabrigada) corporal y paso a lo importante: mis fieles lectores. Esta vez pude responder los reviews a des-tiempo (mí lo siente mucho) y ahora podré contestar los que no pude hacerlo por mp. ¡Dale nomás!**

**Goth Girl:  
>¿Comentando tarde? No es nada :) mirame a mí, publicando tarde. Además, lo importante no es cuándo se dejen los rews sino que el capítulo sea de su agrado siempre…de más está decir que agradezco muchísimo tu review :)<br>Yeees, es que de ahí saqué la idea de Gwen tocando la batería. Bueno, casi. Ya había escrito un fic antes donde Gwen tocaba la batería –_'El profesor suplente'_-, y en ese entonces sí me había inspirado en Picnic at the Hanging Dork. Para este fic me inspiré en aquella vez en que me inspiré en la serie xD resumen: yes, lo saqué del capítulo de Australia x)  
>¡Eso! ¡Trent la estaba espiando! ¡Invasión de burbuja individual! Pero a fin de cuentas que bien que la espió…podría haber terminado mal si él no se enteraba.<br>Claro, el sujeto va, busca a Duncan y después va, busca a Geoff, y después va, se toma una gaseosa y después va, y lee un libro (xD), y recién ahí la va a buscar…okay, no, Trent solo se demoró buscando a Geoff y a Duncan. Pero es que si iba él solo lo noqueaban, u.u capaz que a él también lo violaban, en el siglo veintiuno están todos locos xD  
>Sii, el capítulo va más o menos por ahí…lo descubriste, Sherlock, una posible pareja fannon para el futuro es Tygette. Veamos como resulta :) Acuérdense de que estos dos son mejores amigos desde siempre…<br>Gracias por el rew y por leer :)**

**Maleja ru:  
>Humm, momento TG, hubo en ese preciso chapter… aunque si te referís a un momento TG más explícito aún (me refiero a, los dos se gustan y salen juntos y eso), habrá que esperar un poco más para verlo x)<br>Gracias por tu rew y por leer, seguí atenta a las actualizaciones y espero que todos los capítulos sean de tu agrado :)**

**Lokita Boom-Boom: Noooo, como le dije a Joseph, los que me conocen sabían que yo no podría hacer que Gwen sufriera por tal cosa U-U ¡nunca!  
>Sólo los llevo al límite, nada más x)<br>Yeeah, sabías sobre Tygette, jaja…tal vez demasiado…deberé eliminarte…*le dispara* Okay, no, claro que no :) Gracias por el review, un saludo :)**

**Tarea terminada :) Ahora sí, a lo que nos interesa en FF: Escribir y leer.**

**Enjoy it. **

8: La nueva cara

_POV Bridgette. "Todo el poder de la naturaleza en un solo ser."_

Estoy preocupada… ¿qué peligro correría Gwen Webber? Trent y Duncan parecían desesperados, espero que no le haya pasado nada malo a la pobre chica…aunque…okay, en parte, no me sorprende nada. Digo, con su apariencia y su actitud, seguro se habrá metido en algún lío raro…bueno, yo que sé. Además, está oscureciendo, y los chicos no han llegado todavía…por supuesto pueden cuidarse solos, pero, de todos modos…  
>Miré a través de la ventana de la veterinaria, nada. Estoy enojada porque no me dejaron ir con ellos. Tal vez la situación se les puso grave, y yo aquí, con mi delantal verde atendiendo un turno en el cual no viene ninguna persona a comprar, aburrida.<br>-Ty, ¿meditas un poco conmigo? –le pedí.  
>-Claro Bridge, como quieras. –Aceptó él, dejó de darle de comer a los peces y se puso en posición de loto a mi lado- ¿Estás nerviosa otra vez? Porque cada vez que te pones a meditar… –rayos, sí que me conoce.<br>-Sí –le contesté, porque sí, tenía razón. Más que nerviosa, estoy…sí, nerviosa-. Uno, dos…  
>-Ommmm… ¿puedo saber por qué?<br>-Ommmm…porque los chicos no llegan…tres, cuatro…  
>-Ommmm…cálmate, ya aparecerán.<br>-Ommmm…lo sé, pero no puedo tranquilizarme…cinco, seis…  
>-Ommmm…esto es raro. Vamos por el seis y todavía te noto tensa en la voz.<br>-Ommmm…lo sé, Geoff me dejó aquí abandonada…siete, ocho…  
>De repente, él no dijo nada. Sentí a través del sentido del oído como se levantaba del suelo, despegué mis ojos y lo miré.<br>-…ya no puedo seguir haciendo esto –dijo cabizbajo, desapareciendo tras la puerta del personal, sin darme tiempo a preguntarle que le pasaba.  
>-¡Ty! …ah –suspiré, y continué mi meditación. Aunque en el fondo sigo frustrada, uno, porque Geoff no vuelve, y dos, porque no entiendo que demonios le pasa a Tyler. Se fue así como si nada, ¿ofendido, tal vez? Pero ¿qué hice ahora? Genial Bridgette-…nueve, diez…esto no está funcionando. Lo intentaré de nuevo. Bien Bridge, aquí vamos: Uno…dos…<p>

Sonó mi celular. _On the floor (*) _no es exactamente una canción para meditar, así que me interrumpió. Tuve que atender.  
>¡Es Geoff!<br>-¡Geoff! –exclamé.  
>-Eh, hola Bridgette…escucha, estoy ocupado, eh…no puedo regresar a la veterinaria, ¿nos vemos mañana? –oh my god Bridgette, una cita... ¡Di algo!<br>-¡S-sí! ¡Claro! ¿Dónde y a qué hora?  
>-Um, como siempre, tú sabes. A las ocho en la escuela…<br>-Pero, mañana es sábado…  
>-¿En serio? Oh, lo siento, deben ser los tragos. Entonces, te veo el lunes en la escuela –dicho esto…cortó.<br>Suspiré desesperanzada, borrando la enorme sonrisa que se me había formado cuando me hice la ilusión de que era una cita. No me estaba invitando a nada, realmente. Solo decía 'nos volveremos a ver, tal vez te salude en el receso…'  
>A quién engaño; a Geoff le gusta Heather y siempre será así. Supongo que jamás querrá fijarse en una monótona ambientalista como yo.<br>Debo llamar su atención…tal vez, si me adaptara a una personalidad más llamativa, lo lograría. Personalidad llamativa…personalidad llamativa…ramera como Heather, gótica como Gwen, tonta como Lindsay…  
>…creo que ya sé que hacer.<br>Le pedí a Tyler que cubriera mi turno en la veterinaria a lo que me respondió con un sí seco y desganado. Lo sé. A mí también me fastidia tener que trabajar de noche y no tener las horas de la mañana en la veterinaria, pero qué se le va a hacer. Es una suerte que Tyler sea mi mejor amigo…es el mejor de todos. Siempre fue amable conmigo, y todo lo que le pido, él me lo complace. ¡Es un genio!  
>Tomé mi bicicleta y me dirigí a la casa de Heather, toda la escuela sabe que los viernes por la tarde el equipo de porristas se reúne en su casa. Es que ella es la líder del cuadro…<br>¿Debería estar nerviosa? …porque lo estoy…  
>Ignorando todos mis nervios y curiosidades, toqué el timbre y esperé. La mamá de Heather apareció en la puerta.<br>-¡Señora Morrison, hola! –saludé con una sonrisa.  
>-¡Oh, Bridgette! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Estás tan grande…-me devolvió su saludo alegre, como complacida de verme. Me tomó por los brazos y me hizo entrar. Esta casa me trae…recuerdos.<br>-Lo sé…desde los seis años que no vengo a esta casa –confesé en voz baja. 

_-Flashback-  
><em>

-¡Cállate!  
>-¡Tú cállate!<br>-¡Creí que éramos amigas!  
>-Pues, ¿adivina qué? ¡Eso se terminó! ¡Me voy!<br>Heather se paró del suelo violentamente, enojada, y cerró la puerta de mi habitación de un portazo al salir. Yo no sabía que pensar en ese momento: por un lado, estaba furiosa; sabía que jamás podría perdonarla por eso, pero por otra, me sentía demasiado dolida. Seis años, nos conocimos desde aún no nacidas, tirados a la basura.  
>Quería perdonarla dentro de mí, pero no podía, simplemente no estaba en mí el deseo de reconciliación. No lo sé con exactitud ahora y en ese entonces tampoco.<br>Luego de eso, de las miles de veces que confié en las palabras alentadoras de mamá ('No te preocupes, va a extrañarte y volverá') y me rendí, cada una tomó su camino. Yo comencé a interiorizarme en protestas pros ambientales y ella empezó a interesarse en ropa y maquillaje…estos dos nuevos mundos chocaron repetidas veces. Cuando protesté contra la fábrica de maquillaje que probaba productos en animales y repartí carteles, ella y su nuevo grupo de Queen Bees se encargaron de humillarme completamente…  
>…ya no sé que pensar.<p>

_-Fin flashback-_

Venir aquí después de tanto tiempo se siente muy humillante. Tal vez no debí ni siquiera acercarme, pero, bueno, aquí estoy, ¿no? Y debo soportar con valentía lo que pueda.  
>La madre de Heather golpeó la puerta de su habitación con sumo entusiasmo y una sonrisa pintada en la cara. Su mamá siempre me resultó una señora excelente, muy amable, hasta llegué a quererla…<br>Miré la puerta detenidamente, objeto que prueba fehacientemente lo diferentes que somos Heather y yo. ¿'Esto' es ser alguien como ellas? Mientras que en mi puerta hay placas y pegatinas de Greenpeace, atrapa-sueños y notitas recordadoras, en la suya hay…pósters de celebridades con corazones y marcas de labial encima. Me pareció patético y me cuestioné a dónde se escapó la madurez de Heather.  
>-Heath, aquí hay alguien muy especial que quiere verte –cantó la señora Morrison. Mis nervios crecían, y por un momento tuve ganas de salir corriendo en ese mismo instante.<br>¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? Yo…yo me largo…espera Bridge, no hagas nada estúpido, recuerda por qué estás aquí: lo haces por Geoff.  
>Tragué saliva y cerré los ojos. La puerta delante de mí se abrió.<br>Allí estaba ella, bonita y sexy como siempre, arreglada prolijamente con su uniforme de porrista jefe; miles de recuerdos lindos me invadieron, e intenté evadirlos.  
>Si hubieran grabado su cara en <em>slow motion<em> éste sería el orden: Alegría por 'alguien muy especial quiere verte', vistiendo una sonrisa entusiasta; desilusión por descubrir que la persona especial no era 'especial' realmente, y finalmente indignación, supongo por…haberme visto a mí.  
>-Bridgette –dijo arqueando una ceja.<br>-Heather –le contesté su saludo, lo más natural y amable posible-. Hola, cómo estás.  
>Pareció como si me revisara de pies a cabeza, y, okay, tal vez no fue buena idea venir con mis viejas y sucias zapatillas.<br>-¡Aw! –Interrumpió su madre, rompiendo la tensión presente- ¡Me recuerda a las viejas fotografías suyas!  
>-Oh, ¿verdad que sí? –preguntó Heather, con un inesperado entusiasmo que no supe por qué fue- Ven Bridge, apuesto a que nos divertiremos mucho aquí.<br>Me tomó de la mano y me hizo entrar a su habitación, mejor dicho, me arrastró, porque me había quedado congelada…fue extraño que Heather me diera semejante bienvenida, pero, puede que me sintiera más a gusto así.  
>Ugh. Heather tiene un pésimo gusto en decoración. Y es que en todas partes hay espejos y la palabra 'Princesa' en la habitación rosa pastel.<br>-Chicas, ella es Bridgette –me presentó empujándome, pero violentamente, al centro de una ronda formada por todas las chicas-. Ahora dinos qué quieres.  
>Me sentí intimidada… ¿y qué de toda la amabilidad de recién? Claro, debí saberlo. Heather me odia desde siempre y en aparentar, es reina.<br>He oído que todas estas chicas son muy crueles, bueno, incluso lo experimenté. Pero presentarse en una reunión de porristas es como meterse a la jaula de leones hambrientos por propia voluntad…  
>Resumen, hay que estar loco y ser valiente para soportar esto. O ser muy idiota como yo.<br>Están ahí, todas ellas, comiéndome con la mirada…me sentí empequeñecer y no encontraba por ninguna parte mi valor ni mi dignidad.  
>-Eh…yo, lo que realmente quería…bueno, es un poco complicado ya que sé que dirán que no, pues soy distinta a ustedes en varios…aspectos, pero…<br>Muchas se reían en silencio, la risa más cruel. Otras chismoseaban al oído. Lindsay era la única que parecía no saber que sucedía exactamente fuera de su cabello perfectamente trenzado.  
>-…quiero unirme a las porristas –logré decir de corrido, finalmente, soltándolo todo en un soplo.<br>Cerré los ojos, preparada para que se rieran de mí, pero no escuché nada, y poco a poco los abrí. Estaban más serias que mi padre viendo el resumen de los impuestos de fin de mes, y me miraban con una cara que yo interpreté como '¿realmente piensas que llegará a pasar?'.  
>Okay, eso es bastante parecido a un estallido de risa. Y duele de igual manera.<br>-Es más difícil que eso –dijo Heather, mirando atentamente sus uñas de potente color verde como su uniforme.  
>-Y ¿cómo?<p>

-No lo sé…cada una tiene sus atributos.  
>-Oh, bueno, soy muy atlética, y vegetariana, lo que significa que es como una dieta; y además sé hacer muchas piruetas…<br>-Oh, ¡me haces reír! –Me respondió sarcásticamente, interrumpiendo mi lista mental de cualidades- Me refiero a tus medidas. Las porristas son porristas porque el uniforme les queda bien. ¿Por qué crees que no hay ninguna chica gorda en el equipo?  
>-¡Yuuk! ¡Acné! –se quejó una porrista de la ronda.<br>-¡Y grasitud! –concluyó otra con voz horriblemente aguda.  
>-Bien, hay que medirte –dijo Heather-. Pásame la cinta, Abby.<br>Ella le alcanzó dicho objeto, una larga tira rosa con brillo. Okay, sorprendente.  
>No puedo creer que una porrista sea porrista por el tamaño de sus senos. Ahora que lo noto, todas parecen estar orgullosas de eso. Sus uniformes tienen amplios escotes, brasieres que resaltan lo que tienen…me parece, francamente, totalmente patético y degradante. Sin embargo, parece ser lo que a Geoff le gusta. Y aquí es donde debo resignarme, decir 'ya qué' y tirar a la basura todos mis principios adquiridos en estos diecisiete años.<br>No puedo creer que me esté entregando a esto.  
>-Noventa y cinco –dijo Heather, diciéndole a las demás la medida de mi busto-, bastante sorprendente. Veamos la cintura –la cinta se deslizó como seda suave-. Sesenta, está bien. Ahora la cadera.<br>El elemento de medición volvió a deslizarse hacia abajo. Fue algo incómodo tener el codo de Heather en mi trasero.  
>-Noventa. Hay mejores.<br>-¡Sí! ¡Yo soy, yo soy! –alardeó Lindsay alegre, alzando su mano con sumo entusiasmo, cual nene de kinder.  
>-Sí, Lindsay, sabemos que eres tú –soltó Heather, rodeando los ojos. Noté que las chicas a los costados de Linds la miraban fijamente, como celosas.<br>-Está bien –suspiré. La situación me tenía temblando por la incomodidad-. Eso significa, ¿que entré?  
>-Momento, momento… ¡tenemos que debatirlo! ¡Chicas!<br>Inmediatamente y sin necesidad de orden alguna, toda la ronda convergió en un conjunto de cabezas, cual hormigas labradoras. Cuchicheaban sobre mí, obviamente, y bien alejadas de mi persona.  
>Los minutos pasaban lento, más lento…cuando finalmente tomaron 'la' decisión, yo estaba recostada contra la pared y con un chupetín en la boca que descubrí en el bolsillo de mi buzo.<br>-Bien, Bridgette –comenzó Heather, y tragó saliva-…nos hemos reunido, y decidimos…de-cidimos…tú dile Alex.  
>-Bridgette, hemos determinado que sí entras. Ten esto –y sacando un uniforme verde del placard de Heather, me lo tiró y lo atrapé-. Lo llevas puesto a partir del lunes.<br>-Claro –asentí, sonriendo un poco.  
>-Okay, eso es todo, no hay nada más que hablar –se apresuró a añadir Heather, con superioridad-, ya puedes irte. Y que conste, que estés en el cuadro no significa que 'estés' en el cuadro. Tienes prohibida cada reunión que tengamos.<br>-Entendido –asumí con desaliento y con mi mano en el picaporte de la puerta. Lo entiendo perfectamente, pero de todos modos me hace sentir algo despreciada…no es lindo estar aparte de las cosas, no ser invitada.  
>Como sea, lo manejaré con el tiempo. Lo importante ahora es mi meta: Geoff.<br>Salí de la casa no sin antes saludar a la madre de Heather, y tomé de nuevo el camino a la veterinaria en mi bicicleta. Luego de pensarlo, me pareció algo injusto abandonar de tal manera a Tyler. Es un amigo de fierro…  
>Ya era de noche, las luces exteriores del local estaban encendidas. Gente que salía, otra, dentro, veía mascotas, gente en la caja…Ty no parecía muy animado. No en papel de preocupada sino de curiosa me acerqué a él ni bien entré. La pregunta la hice ni bien se fue la señora que pagaba.<br>-Amigo, no luces bien.  
>-Estoy algo cansado. Es todo.<br>-Pues… ¿sabes qué puede alegrarte? Pues es-to –le dije, mostrándole mi uniforme nuevo.  
>-Ah. Te uniste a las porristas –me contestó sin cambiar su reacción-. Bien por ti.<br>-Sí, me uní a las porristas, ¿no sabes lo que significa?  
>Ty sólo se encogió de hombros.<br>-¡Que puedo conseguirte una cita con Lindsay! –le dije, canturreando- ¿No te entusiasma?  
>-Sí, eso…eso sería genial –me respondió, esbozando una sonrisa.<br>Después nos quedamos callados. Diablos, ¡odio cuando Tyler se pone así de triste! Y yo no puedo consolarlo nunca…como si él naciera para la depresión. Finalmente rompió el silencio.  
>-¿Por qué te uniste a las porristas?<br>-Pues… ¿has visto que Geoff sale con Heather? Pensé: 'si a él le gustan zorras, pues eso tendrá'. ¿No es una gran idea?  
>-Basta Bridgette –dijo, enojándose y tomándome por los brazos-. Tú no tienes por qué cambiar. Eres bonita, inteligente, tienes un enorme corazón…y si ese idiota es tan ciego y superficial como para no ver eso, entonces…no te merece, Bridge.<br>Me quedé anonadada. No escuché lo que dijo Tyler, pero me asustó un poco la manera en que me sacudía…su mirada parecía expresar sufrimiento, pero ajena. Ty es el típico amigo sufrido: si yo lloro, él llora; si yo me enojo, él se enoja; si yo me tiro a un pozo, ¡él también lo haría! ¿Quieren apostarlo?  
>-Ty… ¿tienes hora?<br>-Nueve y media.  
>-¡Bien, hora de cerrar! Por fin…quiero dormirme ya.<br>Nos encargamos de apagar las luces, cerramos la veterinaria y nos despedimos con un choque de manos.  
>-Nos vemos el lunes, ¿eh? –le grité desde la esquina-. Y no te extrañes si cambio de vestimenta…<br>Tyler levantó la mano para saludar. Hasta de lejos pude notarlo desanimado.  
>Hoy él ha estado de lo más extraño. No es muy raro en él, pero nunca estuvo tan serio… ¡la noticia de Lindsay debe haberlo impactado!<br>Ah, esto de ser porrista no va a cambiarme. Sólo que quizá el único cambio ¡sea Geoff conmigo!

**Kaput, acá concluye este capítulo.  
>¿En lo personal? Amo hacer que Bridgette se equivoque tanto…oh vamos, pierde la cabeza por un sujeto. Hasta se olvida de sus principios por él. La hice tan voluble como en la serie :) ¡espero que caigas pronto, Bridge!<br>En cambio Ty…oh, pobrecito, pero tiene razón…  
>Como sea: próximo capítulo, 'Sospechas'. Finalmente llega el sábado, fecha fijada en que Gwen sale a ver una película con Duncan. Pero Trent está inquieto…y se decide a seguirlos.<br>NO-ES-DG. POV Trent (¡¿otra vez? Sí, jaja).  
>Un saludo, gracias por sus hermosos reviews…¡los quiero!<strong>


	9. Sospechas

**¡Hola! Acá publicando otro capítulo…hagamos esto rápido, mis viejos llegarán en cualquier momento y quiero publicar cuanto antes. Hablando de viejos, feliz día del padre, que hayan pasado una linda tarde con el suyo, blah blah blah…lo siento, es que el mío y yo estamos en una guerra Duncan/Courtney-Alien/Depredador-Batman/El Guasón o lo que sea. No, no estoy triste, al contrario…el sabor de la victoria es delicioso, ñam…  
>Como sea, los rews los contesto después de postear este chap. Y los que no se puedan por mp, acá van:<strong>

**Maleja Ru: Creo que todos sospechan eso, jaja, el Tygette, por alguna razón, siempre me gustó. Creo que es desde que vi un fanart de ellos y la idea se me quedó en la cabeza por alguna razón =)  
>Noo, lo que menos necesito es precisamente momentos DG…<br>Muchas gracias por rewiviar, me siento muy halagada, jaja. Un saludo.**

**Lokita-BoomBoom: Yaay, Bridgette en la morgue, no es mala idea :D jaja, es broma. O no tanto, me diste una idea.  
>Gracias por rewiviar y por seguir leyendo =)<strong>

**Listo, ahora el disclaimer…**

**Disclaimer: TD no es mío, etcétera. _Eastwood: Otraclá úblicomayoratreceaños.  
><em>Jijiji xD**

**Al chap.**

9: 'Sospechas'

_POV: Trent. __Mis letras son mi escape, mi escape de la realidad, de la realidad tan cruel, tan cruel que prefiero olvidar_

Es sábado y, pues, un chico como yo debería estar aliviado porque finalmente es fin de semana…  
>-¡Hondo, hondo, hondo! –insistían emocionados todos, alrededor de Geoff, observándolo acabarse una botella de cerveza de un trago. Dios, terminará dándole un coma etílico, ya se lo advertí…<br>Las fiestas que da Heather suelen ser las más divertidas, pero no entiendo por qué justo hoy yo no me estoy divirtiendo. Es decir, además, parece que solo yo soy el que está en una esquina con las manos en el bolsillo, admirando el parquet color naranja ladrillo del suelo de la casa; los demás se ven bastante entretenidos. ¿Qué le falta a la fiesta? Ya varias porristas se me 'ofrecieron', los chicos ya me invitaron cerveza, a este punto de la noche ya debería sentirme mareado…algo está marchando mal. Algo me falta…y no se me ocurre que pueda ser.  
>Miré los invitados, ¿quién no está presente? Mh, está Geoff, está Bridgette (quien sorprendentemente lleva traje de porrista, por allá está Lindsay besuqueándose con Alejandro…Carter y Austin están por allá jugando Blackjack…Duncan, Duncan es el que falta; y ya sé cual es el motivo que me tiene tan incómodo.<br>Pero, ¿por qué? Quiero decir, Duncan y Gwen están en el cine, él la invitó aquella vez que la conocí en el Snaks 'n Drinks, no debería molestarme por ningún motivo en especial…pero es que, no lo sé, me pone nervioso. Siento que necesito saber que está pasando donde ellos están o moriré…sí, que absurdo, ¿no? Además…n-no es que yo sospeche algo, si es que algo existiera realmente… ¿verdad? Ni que me ponga 'celoso'…sí, claro, yo, ¿celoso? ¿Celoso de que Gwen esté…teniendo una cita con Duncan?  
>Salí corriendo al jardín, abrí el candado de mi motocicleta y me dirigí al cine, obra de mis nervios y de mis ansias. No tengo otra teoría de por qué salí de la fiesta más que la de lo hice por instinto. Tengo curiosidad por averiguar no-sé-qué-cosa, algo que me está picando…<br>Llegué al cine y aparqué mi motocicleta en la acera. Para mi desgracia el cine estaba repleto, ¡genial! Ahora será más difícil encontrar a Duncan y a Gwen. ¿Por qué rayos estoy haciendo todo esto?  
>A pesar de preguntarme cosas como estas, mis piernas no se detuvieron en su entrada al cine. Me acerqué a la boletería sin saber que decir exactamente…<br>-Viejo –le dije al boletero-, tienes que decirme donde pasan esa, de terror, eh…el juego, el miedo, el…  
>-¿'El juego del miedo'? Estamos exhibiendo la sexta y última parte.<br>-¡Sí! Sí, viejo, es esa, ¿dónde la dan?  
>-En la sala cuatro, es arriba, y ahí, tomas el camino de la derecha.<br>-Bien, gracias –le agradecí, y corrí escaleras arriba más rápido que corriendo.  
>-¡Idiota, debes pagar el…! Ah, olvídalo.<br>Busqué la sala cuatro como si se tratara del tesoro más grande del mundo, ¡las salas no están numeradas, demonios! De repente, escuché una sierra eléctrica y un par de gritos salir de una sala, y me acerqué a ella. Supuse, y estaba en lo correcto, de que allí la daban. Que asco, una mujer se cortó el brazo…agh…  
>Despacio, y ya calmado un poco, entré y busqué con la vista. Rayos, como me repugna ver sangre…evitaré mirar la pantalla.<br>-Oye, tú –llamé susurrando al acomodador-, ¿has visto a un tipo con un mohicano verde y a…?  
>-…sí, y a la gótica del cabello azul, están allí –me interrumpió el sujeto, adivinando lo que pensaba. Me señaló una de las filas de adelante, y ahí estaban, los reconocí por sus colorinches cabezas.<br>-Gracias viejo.  
>Lento y escurridizo, me metí en la butaca detrás de ellos a espiar. Total, iba a estar todo oscuro y si no hacía ruido, no me notarían y mucho menos me reconocerían en la oscuridad. Noté que tenían envases de palomitas por separado. 'Bien', pensé.<br>Así la hora fue transcurriendo, Gwen y Duncan no intercambiaron palabra alguna –al contrario, los dos parecían totalmente absortos e hipnotizados por la pantalla-, el hombre fue matando persona por persona, ese muñeco de voz escalofriante hablaba todo el tiempo…yo estaba entre aburrido y… un poco, solo un poquito, aterrado por la película.  
>Tal vez exageré demasiado, sospeché cosas que solo fueron producto de mi imaginación. Me desesperé de tal manera por nada.<br>De repente Duncan rompió el silencio, susurrándole a Gwen.  
>-Gwen…-¡no le dijo Webber como siempre lo hace!<p>

-Dime.  
>-Mira…necesito pedirte algo…ya que estamos en el cine, y eso…<br>Mi corazón latía (esto me angustiaba más que la película, ¿por qué?) muy fuertemente, y traté de evitar soltar gemidos para no delatar mi presencia. Deseaba con todo mi ser de que Duncan solo se callara la boca y listo…  
>-Duncan, no me digas que vas a decirme alguna cursilería, porque tendría que reírme y todos en la sala me harían callar. Ya en serio, ¿qué pasa?<br>-Está bien… ¿me pasarías un poco de tus palomitas? Se terminaron las mías.  
>Suspiré aliviado. Por un momento creí que…ay, nada, ya déjalo, Trent. Eres un exagerado. Pero que bien que pensé lo equivocado.<br>-No, ve y cómprate más, tacaño.  
>-Agh, ya me las pagarás –refunfuñó Duncan, y se paró de su butaca. Al cabo de un minuto volvió con palomitas y un refresco, que se negó a compartir con Gwen cuando ella le pidió.<br>Justo cuando me estaba por ir a mitad de la película y decir 'misión cumplida', unos hombres me arrebataron violentamente de la butaca. Para colmo, las luces se encendieron, pero yo no entendía nada.  
>-¿Te gusta colarte sin pagar, niño?<br>-¡No, espere…!  
>-¿Trent? –preguntó Gwen, y la vi, mirándome extrañada. A su lado, Duncan se mataba de la risa.<br>-Viejo, ¿te metiste sin pagar? ¡Bien hecho! –me felicitó el del mohicano. Yo no lo veo tan gracioso.  
>-Eh, hola Gwen…Duncan…resto del público presente…-saludé, y reí nerviosamente-…eh…<br>-¿Entraste sin pagar? –preguntó Gwen.  
>-Pues…bueno…sí, pero –trataba de explicarle, pero fui interrumpido.<br>-Vámonos de aquí –dijeron los dos acomodadores, y me llevaron con ellos. Yo me quedé viendo la mirada de Gwen que me veía desaparecer de la sala, y pensé que lo arruiné todo, que tal vez la habría decepcionado.  
>-Okay, tranquilos, locos…conozco la salida –me quejé, y cuando me soltaron, salí de la sala. Acompañado por los sujetos que me hicieron pagar una 'pequeña' multa, dicho con toda la ironía, y luego me patearon hasta la puerta. Después de eso, me senté en la escalerilla de entrada, cabizbajo. Noté como el boletero me miraba fijamente desde su posición, y le levanté el dedo medio.<br>¿Por qué maldita razón entré así de desesperado? Quiero decir, oh vamos, yo podría haber pagado la entrada desde un principio y haberme ahorrado todo este drama…lo hubiera hecho si hubiera tenido tiempo para pensarlo. En ese momento olvidé completamente que desde que el hombre tiene memoria existe algo que se llama 'pagar' y consiste en entregar dinero, en el caso de mi país un Dólar, a cambio de servicios, en este caso, la posibilidad de ver una película en cartelera. Para 'entrar' hay que 'pagar', ¡duuh! ¡Es tan obvio! Es sólo que mi mente estaba fija pensando en una única cosa: ir adónde Gwen.  
>Créanme, ni yo se por qué la busqué tan desesperado, es decir, lo hice porque sí, sin pensar el porqué; sólo lo hice y ya. ¡Ni siquiera me gustan las películas sangrientas, me dan asco!<br>Okay, tal vez deba admitir que puedan ser celos. ¿Celos de qué? De que Gwen se lleve tan bien con Duncan. Bien Trent, es hora de que le des la razón a tu inconsciente: Gwen no solo te agrada, Gwen te gusta. Bien subconsciente, ganaste la batalla y la guerra también; tú escribiste ese poema para ella, tú le regalaste mi casco preferido, tú la dejaste conducir mi motocicleta y sobre todo, tú me trajiste aquí e hiciste que ella se enterara de que no pagué la entrada. Mil gracias. ¿Contento, o acaso tengo que gritarlo? ¡Lo haré si quieres, y puedes apostarlo!  
>-¡Me…! –comencé a gritar, cuando sentí que alguien se acercaba (lo último que necesito es que alguien más me vea como un loco) y me detuve. Al ver de quien se trataba cuando la luz del farol la alumbró, primero me sorprendí; y luego agradecí no haber gritado mi confesión.<br>-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes una película que ver allí adentro?  
>-Volveré en un minuto –me contestó, y se sentó conmigo-. Quería saber… ¿por qué te metiste sin pagar? No creí que fueras de ese tipo. Es decir, incluso Duncan y yo pagamos las entradas.<br>-Sí, lo sé. Fue una estupidez.  
>-Oh, sí que lo fue –dijo riéndose-…pero tú no eres un chico malo, Trent Barnes.<br>-Te aseguro que puedo ser más malo que eso, Gwen Webber.  
>Ambos reímos, y después, Gwen volvió a preguntarme, seria.<br>-¿Sabes? Me agradaría mucho conocer al chico malo debajo de toda esa capa de corderito inofensivo –me confesó-. Sin duda sería más…interesante.  
>-Puedo ser aún más malo si me lo pides…a quien engaño. No tendrás suerte con eso, Gwen –suspiré, y continué-. Yo no soy un chico malo. No podría matar ni a una mosca. Si buscas a alguien vándalo…pues adentro tienes a Duncan.<br>-Me alegro que seas así –respondió sorpresivamente ella, y mi corazón dio un vuelco-. Sin duda, me agradas más como niño buenito –lo confesó, sonriéndome. La luz del farol reflejada en su pálida cara me hizo morderme el labio cuando la miré a los ojos-. Digamos que, Duncan…no es específicamente mi tipo.  
>-Hablando de Duncan –dije, casi en un puchero-, ¿no tienes que ir a terminar tu cita?<br>-Duncan y yo, en una cita; no me hagas reír. Él es agradable, pero no es la clase de personas con la que me gustaría liarme.  
>-¿Por qué no? Ustedes son tal para cual.<br>-Y esa es exactamente la razón por la cual jamás saldría con él. ¿No escuchaste la teoría de que 'los polos se repelen, los opuestos se atraen'? Supongo que salir con él sería tan aburrido como salir conmigo misma.  
>-Bueno, supongo que sí.<br>Hicimos silencio. Luego, Gwen se levantó, mas yo no.  
>-Fue genial hablar contigo. Nos vemos el lunes, chico malo –se despidió, revolviendo mi cabello con su mano blanca. Posteriormente, entró por la puerta, y a través del vidrio me saludó con la mano y una sonrisa, que se la correspondí con otra mía.<br>¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué tiene que gustarme el tipo de chica que jamás estaría conmigo?  
>Y allí se iba. Con ese caminar tan especial que ella tiene…ese movimiento…ese aire de misterio intrigante que solamente ella posee y nadie más. Es auténtica, es única y original; es…como un enigma sin resolver. Y yo quiero ser quien lo descifre.<br>Me levanté, fui hasta mi motocicleta y la encendí, ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Podría haber vuelto a la fiesta si hubiese querido, pero decidí no hacerlo. En cambio, regresé a mi casa, mis viejos me miraron con cara rara y apuesto a que pensaron que estaba actuando extraño.  
>Sin embargo esa noche me dormí con una sonrisa en la cara. <p>

**¡Listo! Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de ser corto.  
>Próximo capítulo: Atención fanáticos DC, porque el próximo episodio es plenamente de esa parejita dispareja. Veamos si esta novata en DCs puede hacerlo bien, ¿ustedes qué dicen? Hagan sus apuestas, hagan sus apuestas…en fin; Duncan y Courtney…bueno…charlan, luego a Duncan lo castigan…es que no sé bien como definir el capítulo…mah, ustedes lo comprobarán después. Ah, y se llama 'Por favor, sin rodeos'.<br>Un saludo a todos =) **


	10. Por favor, sin rodeos

**Hello! It's me again.  
>*Cambiando idioma: inglés-español* Listo, configurado. Jaja, ando con humor inglés hoy… ¿no les pasa que durante, al menos, tres días, se vician con una banda de la que si bien ya eran fanáticos, en esos tres días la escuchan más que nunca? <strong>**Jaja, esta semana me pasó lo mismo con Avril Lavigne, The Beatles y Good Charlotte x) **_**She Sounds Like Sex On the Radio…Twist and Shout!...Keep Holding On.  
><strong>_**Estaba pensando en publicar un one-shot en inglés…ya veré, ya pensaré en algo =D  
>Rews que no pude contestar por mp:<strong>

**Maleja Ru: ¡Wow! ¡Cuántos rews! Te agradezco todos y cada uno de ellos, jaja. **

**Maleja x Eastwood, el amor más…extraño o.e wee, que lindo para mí es leer que te gusta así de tanto mi historia, te lo agradezco mucho.  
>Es cierto, Trent no puede ser alguien malo. Si así fuera, no me agradaría como me agrada el personaje hoy día…Trent bueno ¡wii!, Trent malo ¡buuh! xD<br>Aaaaay, otra María…mi más sentido pésame por tener ese nombre xD al menos ¡a mí no me gusta! xP  
>¿Algo gótica? Permitime la corrección…no te tomes esto a pecho ni nada, eh, que no lo digo con malas intenciones =) Pero como gótica opino que…no existe una manera de ser 'algo' goth, es decir, como mitad sí mitad no…tal vez uno nace con alma gótica, jaja, pero es algo que se descubre conforme va creciendo uno. Yo a mis doce años también pensaba que era una gótica por la mitad, hasta que me di cuenta de que realmente no existía tal medida (me refiero a 'soy más o menos, pero no del todo')…<br>¡Ojo! No digo esto para que te sientas mal o incómoda… ¡para nada! Sólo quería mencionarlo x) Tal vez esté dentro de vos el **_**goth feeling **_**y lo descubras más tarde, o tal vez no esté y así está totalmente perfecto…**_**  
><strong>_**El Profesor Suplente, aaay, me encanta lo que hice con ese oneshot. Perdón, no quiero sonar egocéntrica o que me guste alabarme, pero en realidad me encanta leerlo y releerlo y volverlo a releer…x) De los oneshots que hice, es mi preferido, sinceramente.  
>Gracias por todos los rews que dejaste, se aprecian mucho =) ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!<strong>

**Lokita-BoomBoom: 'Ansiosa demente en espera', waaa, me mató xD MORTALÍIISIMOOOO xD  
>Gracias por el rew y por seguir leyendo, un gran saludo =)<strong>

**Ahora el disclaimer…  
>DISCLAIMER: TD no es mío.<strong>

**Y pues, a leer…espero que les guste. Este es un capítulo dedicado a todos aquellos y aquellas fans de DC que alguna vez me pidieron un final feliz para ellos o una inclusión en mis historias de tal pareja, y también para los que nunca me leyeron por ser más partidaria del TG y no tanto de DC. Es una especie de regalo, porque DC será la primera pareja en…  
>…mejor los dejo que lo descubran. A leer.<strong>

10: 'Por favor, sin rodeos'

_POV: Duncan. __"Odio a los malditos nerds que se creen más que yo. Un par de golpizas, y se los dejé bien claro, jaja…"_

-¡Duncan, cariño, levántate!  
>-Sehhmm…cinco mmminutaah…<br>-¿Qué?  
>-Dije que…que…aaaaaw. <strong>(Si no se entendió…esa es mi manera de escribir un bostezo xD)<strong>  
>¿Qué día es hoy? A ver, ayer vi el especial de los Sex Pistols en MuchMusic, que lo daban el domingo…así que hoy es lunes…que asco, hay escuela. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que mi vieja no me obligue a levantarme? Mah, no quiero pensar…a ver, alguna excusa que no hayas usado el viernes…<br>De repente la luz me cae en los ojos directo, y dolió. Me obligó a abrirlos y despertarme de una vez por todas.  
>-Duncan, no quiero comenzar a renegar contigo, pero tienes que levantarte, hijo.<br>-Espera…me duele, uh…me duele la cabeza. -¡brillante excusa! Hazte el dolorido. Haz como que te estás muriendo y tienes el día libre asegurado- No sé si podré ir a la escuela hoy.  
>-Duncan, por favor, no me hagas sufrir y pórtate como se debe con tu madre. Ve a la escuela y no pongas excusas.<br>-Pero, ma…estoy desfalleciendo de fiebre…tócame la frente, digo, mejor no, a ver si te contagio…cofcof, ¿lo ves? Puede ser una gripe…  
>-Duncan, querido, –mamá se acercó a mi cama, se sentó, y tomó mi cara entre sus manos- Jimmy puso la misma excusa cuando tenía tu edad, y la tos le salió mejor. Aún así yo supe que era mentira. Así que, vamos, levántante y no me hagas perder tiempo que tengo mucho por hacer.<br>Ella se levantó, me miró con sus ojos color aguamarina melancólicos y cansinos y se fue tras la puerta. Creo que será mejor dejar de jugar al niño enfermo, al menos por hoy, para que mamá no sufra tanto.  
>Estos últimos días la estuve notando cansada…sin ánimos por nada. Se duerme parada, le duele pararse y siempre se queja en silencio cuando no está cerca de nosotros…pobre. Me preocupa…un poco.<br>Cuando dicen que las mamás son poderosas, no mienten. La mía consigue todo lo que quiere de mí con solo mirarme, es mi talón de Aquiles.  
>…no soy un niño de mami, ni bueno, ni nada. Duncan Eden es rudo. Sí…sí, Duncan Eden es rudo, es fuerte…es Duncan.<br>Y bien, ¿cómo te vas a ratear de la escuela hoy? Tengo que revisar las técnicas. Bah, qué importa, mejor espero a la salida y ya. Cuatro horas no pueden matarme, nunca nadie murió de aburrimiento que yo sepa…  
>Además, es como que, últimamente…ay. Últimamente portarme mal –no puedo creer que diga esto- ya no me entretiene como solía hacerlo antes. No me hace sentir tan vivo. ¿Me estaré convirtiendo en el ancianito de los vándalos? ¿En un par de estropajos que ya no pueden robar ni pegar? Tengo miedo.<br>Me paro frente al espejo, y ya no veo a Duncan Eden, el pandillero problemático. Veo a un chico en calzones verdes cuya mirada expresa preocupación.  
>No quiero dejar de ser un criminal adolescente potencial…quiero continuar huyendo de la policía, sintiendo los riesgos. ¿Por qué siento que me estoy ablandando cada vez más?<br>No me imagino un mundo en el que yo me porte bien, y…reconozco que ese mundo no me gusta tanto. Pero tengo dieciséis años y tal vez ya sea hora de, ¿cómo le llaman? Creo que era 'madurar'. ¿Madurar implica dejar de ser como soy?  
>Entiendo que ahora no me guste la idea de guardar mi navaja y mis puños, pero siento que de alguna manera podría irme mejor.<br>Un recuerdo se me vino a la mente como pegándome una fuerte bofetada.

_-Flashback-_

-Eden, Duncan. –dijo el juez desde su atril, con su tono de voz explicando su aburrimiento, mientras él evaluaba atentamente mis expedientes con sus ojos atentos detrás de esos gruesos anteojos- ¿Qué es esta vez?

-Es un verdadero placer verlo nuevamente, señor Sullivan, ¿cómo está su hija? –saludé haciéndome el vivo, porque sé cuanto le molestan los chiquillos inmaduros como yo. Además de que odia que se metan con su hija Courtney. Y, qué puedo decir, me encanta gozarlo de esa manera…  
>El juez me fulminó con la mirada, y luego dirigió sus lentes en dirección al abogado del tipo al que le robé.<br>-Robo a mano armada de un comercio –contestó este abogado, parándose. Se veía patético con su traje. Y a su lado estaba el hombre, que me miraba…ooh, yo conozco esa mirada satisfactoria. Disfruto ver el miedo en los ojos de mis víctimas. Y, a propósito, sólo porque me gusta fastidiar, lo saludé una sonrisa y me puse a jugar con mi navaja entre mis dedos para que lo viera.  
>Después de que el abogado del tipo dijera eso sólo escuché bla bla bla…no sé, cosas judiciales y eso, así que ya no presté más atención. Ya conocía el procedimiento de las cosas, y, además, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasarme, el reformatorio? Mah.<br>Ahora que lo pienso, comienzo a asustarme un poco con la idea de volver…  
>No tengo idea de cómo sucedió todo, pero mi abogado logró negociar la sentencia y tengo que hacer veinticuatro horas no correlativas (nota para Duncan: buscar lo que significa 'corre…lo-que-sea') de servicio comunitario. Apesta, sí, pero apesta menos que ir al reformatorio, aunque sea.<br>Como todas las veces, salí de la corte con las manos esposadas, pero desde que jugué esa apuesta con los guardias y les gané, en cuanto el juez y los polis no me ven me sueltan y me dejan caminar todo lo que quiera dentro del perímetro. Entonces, después de atravesar las puertas, me dejaron en paz y salí caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, bien relajado. Mi abogado me dijo que 'no correlativas' significaba que no tenía por qué hacerlas seguidas, entonces me tomaré la molestia de hacer diez minutos cada día…veinticuatro dividido diez es…¿o se multiplicaba? Bueno, como sea.

-Eden –me llamó en los pasillos una voz conocida.  
>-Eh, princesa –la saludé, y ella se acercó a mi lado-, ¿cómo estás? Le pregunté a tu padre por ti y no quiso responderme. Que va a ser. Los suegros nunca aprecian a los nueros.<br>-Tal vez sea porque tú no eres mi novio –me respondió entrecerrando los ojos, con su típica expresión de 'deja-de-molestar-gran-tonto'-. Y si lo fueras, serías uno pésimo. Como sea: si estoy bien o no, eso no te importa, ahora lo importante eres tú –y se puso enfrente de mí, deteniéndome el paso.  
>-¿De verdad? ¿Yo? Me siento halagado, princesa.<br>-Cállate o hago que te sienten en la silla eléctrica. Escucha: te vi durante el juicio, la manera en la que te comportaste. ¿De verdad no te importa nada?  
>-Eso no te importa –le contesté sonriendo sarcásticamente, la esquivé y seguí caminando. Ella me alcanzó pronto y siguió con sus reproches.<br>-Es en serio, Duncan. Tus notas son pésimas, y antes de que digas que te espío, no, no lo hago…soy la presidenta de la clase. Me entero de tus calificaciones eventualmente. Que quede claro que no-te espío…volviendo al tema. Tu actitud gruñona es francamente insoportable, y mi padre ya te conoce más que los tuyos por la cantidad de veces que has pasado por el juzgado. Hasta tengo el presentimiento de que pasas más tiempo con nosotros, aquí, que en cualquier otro lado…cada domingo cuando vengo, estás sentado junto a tu abogado.

-¡Y yo que pensé que no te importaba, que tierno detalle de tu parte!  
>-¡No me importas! Es solo que tu personalidad tan irritante es…insoportable, sí, irritante. ¿No pretendes cambiar?<br>-Nop –le respondí, mientras los dos atravesábamos un arco que conducía a las escaleras de entrada del edificio, y los dos tomábamos asiento en uno de los escalones.  
>-Tu madre debe sufrir mucho viéndote así.<br>Talón de Aquiles.  
>Sentí enfurecerme dentro por haber dicho eso, pero no pude pegarle como hubiera hecho con cualquier otro. Además de que pegarle a alguien en el juzgado mismo, sumado al hecho de que es la misma hija del juez, no es una buena idea. Cerré los puños y fruncí los labios.<br>-Me voy –avisé levantándome.  
>-Espera Duncan –pidió Courtney, posando su mano en mi hombro-, tienes que mirarme. Yo sé dentro de mí que, dentro de ti, está ese chico al que ir en contra de todo y de todos…no le gusta tanto. Yo confío en que está ahí. ¿Y sabes? Creo que hasta ese chico llegaría a agradarme más que tú.<br>Por dentro, más que un Duncan santurrón, había un Duncan confundido y atónito, pero, más que todo, que se sentía destrozado y pequeñito por y frente a Courtney.  
>¿Ella está diciendo que el 'yo bueno' podría agradarle? Es decir…el yo bueno no existe, que mal por ella. Yo simplemente no puedo crearlo de la nada y convertirme en él.<br>Sin pensarlo, me retiré sin decir palabra, bajando escalón por escalón en silencio, dejando a Courtney con la palabra en la boca.

_-Fin flashback-_

Llevé la cuenta: pasé por delante de tres nerds con sus calculadoras, aparatos dentales, pañuelos hipoalergénicos y pantalones por las axilas y no los arrojé contra los lockers. No estoy de ánimo para ello y me siento muy… ¿cómo se dice cuando uno no está orgulloso de sí mismo? Lo que sea, eso mismo. Además mírenme, estoy haciendo matemáticas mientras cuento los nerds a los que no les pego, que…nerd de mi parte.  
>Allí fue donde encontré a Courtney sacando unas carpetas de su locker, y me acerqué a hablarle.<br>-Hola Court –saludé, pero sin hacerme el galán, más bien esforzándome por parecer sumiso.  
>-Eden –saludó ella, sin mirarme ni inmutarse por mi aparición. Me sentí todavía más pequeño.<br>-Sólo quería que supieras que estuve pensando mucho en lo que me dijiste. Y, pues, decidí hacer la prueba de portarme amable al menos por un día. Ah, y también estoy cumpliendo con el trabajo comunitario.  
>-Ah. Te felicito.<br>-… ¿no vas a decirme nada más? –sinceramente, me imaginé esta escena diferente. En mi cabeza, ella saltaba de alegría y me felicitaba por convertirme en un buen chico…  
>-Agh, ¿qué quieres? –preguntó fastidiada, volteándose a mí y cerrando su locker estrepitosamente- ¿Un reconocimiento, un trofeo, una medalla?<br>-Pues…tú dijiste que si yo cambiaba, te agradaría más. Estaba esperando que, no sé, me dijeras algo como, eh, amable…  
>-Duncan, lo que yo te haya dicho, fue un momento de debilidad. Nada más.<br>Dicho esto de manera tan cortante, me dio la espalda, y se fue apurada, abrazando sus libros con los dos brazos y caminando derecha como ella hace siempre.  
>-Tú nunca cambias –le grité a través del pasillo. Ella se detuvo en seco. Yo caminé lentamente hacia ella y Courtney hizo lo mismo.<br>-¿A qué te refieres?  
>-¡A que eres demasiado orgullosa como para admitir que te gusto! –le solté en la cara, a tan solo una nariz de distancia, bastante furioso- ¿Por qué primero dices una cosa y luego haces lo contrario, o te retractas de ello?<br>-¡Tú-no-me-gustas! –me girtó, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra, mientras me empujaba débilmente con su dedo índice en mi pecho.  
>-Yo sé que sí –le respondí susurrando-. Estoy convencido de ello.<br>Sin pensarlo la besé, así de directo. Courtney tardó unos dos minutos en darse cuenta de lo que hice, pero cuando 'despertó', por así decirlo, me pegó semejante bofetada que fue suficiente para apagar toda pasión que pudiera haberse encendido.  
>Su mirada expresaba confusión y miedo, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y se mordía el labio temblante. Las cejas inclinadas evidenciaban que tenía ganas de llorar, pero ni una lágrima se asomó. Se dio la vuelta y corrió con rapidez, alejándose de mí.<br>Esta chica es imposible…que sí, que no. Que blanco, que 'siena tostado'. Siena tostado mis pelotas; estoy cansado de que me trate de esa manera, me tiene sufriendo como un pobre esclavo con sus idas y venidas. A veces sólo siento que quiero tomarla del cuello con violencia, ¡y…!  
>Control, control, control. Ya está. Pero, demonios, es desesperantemente orgullosa; y me estoy cansando de perseguirla tanto y todo el tiempo…pero otra no me queda.<br>El resto del día me la pasé raro. Ya no había nada que me detuviera para golpear a quien yo quisiese, sin embargo, no lo hice. Estaba como decaído; más de lo que acostumbro. Y por primera vez sentí que tenía cosas serias en qué pensar.  
>Aburrido en la cafetería comencé a rayar la mesa con mi navaja, escribiendo insultos dirigidos a Courtney en todo sentido. La odio y la quiero. ¿Se pueden sentir cosas tan arbitrariamente diferentes al mismo tiempo? Es como consecuencia de este sentimiento que escribí una 'D', una 'X', y estaba por escribir una 'C' prolija y delicada, hasta que uno de los profesores llegó y me descubrió.<br>-¿Cómo te atreves a…? –comencé, pensando que tal vez fuera un bravucón que se creía mejor que yo el que quería pasarse de listo conmigo. Pero me callé cuando vi que era la profesora de Literatura. Por alguna razón esa vieja me da miedo.  
>-¿Armas en el colegio, Eden? A dirección.<br>Rezongando, me paré y allí fue, seguido de la profesora. Al llegar, no esperé a que me abrieran, estoy tan familiarizado con las detenciones que yo mismo ingresé solito a la dirección, me acosté en el sofá y con la mano intenté tomar un puñado de caramelos del tazón de siempre, que, para mi sorpresa, esta vez estaba vacío.  
>-Owen estuvo aquí, ¿no? –adiviné.<br>-Sí. Te diría que te sientes correctamente, pero ¿qué sentido tiene? Si al fin y al cabo eres un caso perdido, Duncan.  
>-Y brindo por eso –le contesté irónicamente, alzando un caramelo como brindis. Ya dije que estoy familiarizado, tanto, que hasta sé dónde guardan las bolsas de caramelos: segundo cajón a la derecha. Owen debe venir seguido, el paquete que tomé ya estaba por la mitad, ¿tan rápido?<br>-Escucha con atención. Esto es lo que haremos: te quitaré tu navaja –al escuchar esto, mi corazón dio un violento vuelco- y tú te quedarás limpiando la cafetería después de clases.  
>-¡Pero…! -¿¡Quitarme mi navaja? ¡Es como Batman sin Robin! ¡Y yo soy Robin!<br>-No hay más opciones. Puedes retirar tu armamento al terminar tu trabajo. Y mejor me ahorro las explicaciones de por qué no hay que traer cosas hirientes a la escuela…ya estoy harto de repetirte siempre el mismo cuentito. Y donde la traigas mañana…ja, ya verás. Vete ahora.  
>Maldita profesora. ¡No pueden dejarme sin mi navaja! Es como, no sé…mi segundo yo, mi otra parte, mi media naranja, ¡la cerveza sin espuma! El pastel sin el chocolate, Sex Pistols sin Sid Vicious…fue la primera cosa que robé…okay, calma: la recuperaré al final del día, no es que no vayas a volver a verla, Duncan. En cuanto termine de limpiar el mugrerío…pero, ¿quién dijo que yo iba a hacerlo?<br>Me siento sin poderes…no tengo más mi autoridad, no doy más miedo…obvio, los demás no saben que me quitaron mi preciada navaja. Mientras no lo sepan no seré vulnerable; no tienen que enterarse. Actúa normal, Duncan, camina como si fueras el dueño de la escuela. Aparte de todo, aún tengo mis puños, la mitad de mi poder. Y mi carácter. Sigo siendo el mejor matón.  
>Como sea, mantuve mi promesa de no escaparme de la escuela y asistí a las clases que quedaban, como siempre, sin los deberes hechos. Un par de 'unos' directos a la libreta de calificaciones. No me importa verdaderamente, sólo estoy inquieto por mi navaja ahora.<br>Al final de las clases los estudiantes salieron y yo me tuve que quedar. Asco de suerte. Sin más que resignación fui a la cafetería dispuesto a cumplir con la tarea y ya (cuanto más rápido, mejor)…deagh, ¿de verdad los alumnos somos tan sucios? Esto es una auténtica porqueriza. Aunque ordenar esto siquiera se me cruzara la cabeza, no terminaría de limpiar sino hasta la semana que viene.  
>Aunque, ¿saben quién enloquecería aquí dentro? Sí, totalmente, Courtney. Seguro ahora mismo estaría asqueada y escandalizada. O ya hubiera salido corriendo despavorida.<br>A veces me pregunto por qué nunca me dice la verdad…es que yo sé que le agrado, yo lo sé, ella gusta de mí. Y si yo siento lo mismo por ella, ¿por qué tanto problema en admitirlo? Es decir, no pido que lo grite, ni que se lo cuente a nadie…sólo quiero que me acepte. ¿Es mucho pedir ser parte de ti, Court?  
>Lo peor es que, sí, me hiere; y yo creo que no le importa…me ignora, me llama 'poca cosa', me pide que la deje sola y en paz. Me duele, y quizá…deba dejarlo porque cada vez que me evita, me hace mal.<br>Fui de mesa en mesa, y casualmente encontré la culpable de que me sacaran mi navaja. La pasé de lado, pero algo me llamó la atención: mi impresión estaba alterada.  
>Una 'C' estaba escrita en la mesa, al lado de la 'D' y de la 'X'. Una letra en verdad prolijamente escrita que no podía ser de nadie más excepto de una persona.<br>Ver eso fue como satisfactorio…en eso, escucho que la puerta de salida se abre; el director se estaba yendo. 'Genial, hora de ir a robar mi navaja', pensé, aunque, en realidad, es más 'recuperar lo que me pertenece por derecho'.  
>Me dirigí a la dirección a reencontrarme con mi amada arma, cuando, dentro de esa habitación, encuentro a Courtney de espaldas, y parecía como si hubiese estado sollozando por largo rato, con una de sus amigas. Rápidamente, y sin que me vean, me pegué a la puerta y espié.<br>-Calma, Court…no pasó nada en verdad. Olvídalo.  
>-Es que, Millie…no lo entenderías.<p>

-Pero haré lo posible por entender. Ahora desahógate conmigo.  
>-Bien…dios, Millie. Estoy confundida. Es decir, yo no puedo…no, no quiero decirle…<br>-¿Decirle qué?  
>-Que en realidad sí lo quiero…mira, yo podría haberle dicho que en realidad me gusta desde que tuvimos once, pero cada vez que lo miro a los ojos, tengo miedo…<br>-¿Y de qué? Si él te dijo ya que le gustas…  
>-¿Y nunca se te ocurrió que podría estar mintiéndome para jugar conmigo? Si es una broma, y yo caigo…no quiero salir herida…<br>-¿Por qué habrías de salir herida? Yo pienso…que él te quiere de verdad. Tú sabes. De corazón.  
>-Eso dices tú.<br>-Yo nunca podría engañarte de esa forma, princesa –salí a defenderme yo, y vi como Courtney se asustaba al verme aparecer tan repentinamente. Tras mi aparición, su amiga, boquiabierta, se retiró de la sala, dejándonos a Courtney y a mí solos. Ella se dio vuelta y se tapó la cara con sus manos.  
>-Qué quieres, Eden –me preguntó sin mirarme, con intenciones de ocultar su llanto, secándose una lágrima.<br>-Sin rodeos, Courtney –pedí, pero pedí de alma y corazón, acercándome a ella lenta y tímidamente-. Por favor. Sin máscaras. Hablemos de corazón a corazón.  
>-Como quieras. Yo, por mi parte, no tengo nada que decir. Tu turno…<br>-…No –la interrumpí-. Tú sí tienes algo que decirme, en la cara. ¿O no acabas de contárselo a tu amiga? ¿Por qué a mí no?  
>Ella guardó silencio, y yo la tomé del brazo y penetré mis ojos en los suyos, pidiendo una respuesta, cual sea. Hizo ruido con la nariz, a causa del llanto.<br>-No seas orgullosa, Court. Estate dispuesta a aceptarme sin avergonzarte. O al menos ten el coraje de decirme que no puedes salir por ahí caminando de la mano de un criminal como yo, y así me dejaré de molestar.  
>-Nunca me avergonzaría de ti –dijo ella, y, no sé por qué, escuchar eso me sorprendió-. Pero a veces no sé como hablarte sin que me sienta inferior y pequeñita. Tengo la sensación de que en cualquier momento me aplastarás como a una cucaracha y te reirás de mí y de mi inocencia.<br>Instintivamente la abracé, y la protegí cual escudo entre mis brazos. Como si fuera lo que más quisiera salvar en el mundo, como si dentro de mí sintiera que debía ser su apoyo en ese instante.  
>-Sé que he hecho cosas malas –le susurré, aún acogiéndola en mis brazos-, pero algo que jamás haría es lastimarte. Nunca.<br>Guardamos silencio. Pude sentir su respiración agitada por el contacto de nuestros cuerpos, y quise tranquilizarla de alguna manera…sin saber cómo.  
>-¿Me crees?<br>-…Creo que sí.

Y sequé sus lágrimas, la rodeé con un brazo, y salimos del colegio.

**This Is How It Ends… **

**Bueno, espero que mi regalo DC les haya gustado a los fans. El regalo, jaja, consiste en que es la primera pareja formada oficialmente en este fic. Pensé que así sería mejor que ya de entrada hacer del TG un oficial…menos predecible xD  
>'…<strong>**algo que jamás haría es lastimarte. Nunca.' –Seeh, claro. Que hipócrita que soy al escribir eso, ¿verdad? xD****  
>Como sea, próximo chap: Courtney está entusiasmada con la reacción de Duncan y está dispuesta a aceptar una relación con él, pero, aún así, se siente muy confundida. Y recuerda que ella y Bridgette ya no son amigas. ¿Reconciliación en el horizonte? El capítulo se titula: 'Perdona y olvida'. Ooh, que predecible que soy ;)<br>Está en el POV de la mismísima Courtney.  
>Eso es todo, les envío un abrazo, los quiero mis lectores ^.^<strong>


	11. Perdona y Olvida

**Hola…lo sé, lo sé, creo que esta vez tardé mucho en actualizar…lo lamento. Podría decir que tuve un examen, pero esa no es excusa, sólo bastaron diez minutos para estudiarlo…pasa que la inspiración se me había escapado de la cabeza, se tomó unas mini vacaciones y me alegra de que haya vuelto, wiii.  
>Quería contarles algo…es sobre un one-shot que hice, <strong>_**Claustrophobia**_**. Estuve pensando en convertirlo en una serie de One-shots llamado **_**Run Away. **_**El centro de la historia sería este: 'correr'. Situaciones riesgosas en un universo alterno…no lo sé. Quería pedirles su opinión (a Lilly le gustó la idea, ¡gracias! ¡Wii!), ver si les parecía una buena idea o no…De todos modos, lo haré igualmente, jaja. El segundo capítulo lo tengo casi listo, lo estaré terminando en unos días quizá…  
>Otro proyecto en el que trabajé fue un fic en inglés. Sí, en inglés, me gustó la idea y quise ver si soy capaz…auch, tuve que usar ayuda del traductor, soy una loser…no sé si lo voy a publicar (si lo hiciera, obviamente, sería en el fandom inglés) pero si algún día lo hago, me ocuparé de doblarlo al español para que ustedes lo puedan leer…es un TxGxOc. Nunca había trabajado con un OC como protagonista, jaja, veamos cómo sale.<br>**

**Reviews:  
><strong>

**So: Jaja, a veces pasa eso de que a uno le parece que es el primero y justo cuando submitteaste el comentario/review, ¡alguien más ya lo hizo! Y uno mismo queda como un idiota por decir 'llegué primero', jaja. Igual fuiste la primera en rewiviar el episodio diez, dicho sea de paso, gracias por hacerlo…  
>CURIOSO QUE MENCIONES que va a pasar con el padre de Courtney…si puedo asegurarte algo, señora adivina, es que un capítulo próximo se trata acerca de ello. Mantenete al tanto ;) falta mucho, es un chap correspondiente a la segunda parte del fic.<br>Gracias por leer y por haber reviwiado, espero que te haya gustado (maldita rima accidental, odio cuando pasa). ¡Bye!**

**Maleja Ru: Primero y principal, gracias por estar rewiviando siempre, se agradece mucho =)  
>Seh, quise que el sujeto-rudo-que-nada-teme tenga un talón de Aquiles, una debilidad, un punto desde donde pueda ser derrumbado. Courtney supo tocar ese punto y lo transformó, o casi.<br>Gracias por seguir la historia desde el principio ^0^ ¡Nos vemos!**

**Los que pueda responder por mp lo haré antes de subir el episodio de hoy. Ya les voy agradeciendo desde este momento, así que, ¡gracias! Jaja.**

**DISCLAIMER: TD no es mío.  
>¡Disfruten! <strong>**Primer POV de Courtney. ****Este es el primer episodio de ****los que no escribí en cuaderno sino que lo estoy por inventar ahora, jaja…veamos qué tal. ¡Oh vamos, si puedo hacerlo con los oneshots, puedo hacerlo con esto! No ha de ser tan difícil. ¡Manos a la obra! *estira las manos y le suenan los dedos xD***

11: 'Perdona y olvida'

_POV: Courtney. "Mira y aprende de mí"_

Bueno…fue una tarde rara. Rarísima. Creo que me siento algo inestable, pero no entiendo por qué…nunca me había sentido así, tan frágil, tan…no lo sé. Se siente como si de alguna manera hubiera sido vencida, me llena de impotencia. Nunca nadie me aplastó en nada, siempre fui la mejor, así que no sé como afrontar esto. Calma, Courtney: tienes que mantener la compostura.  
>Aunque, me surge una duda… ¿'vencida' en qué? No jugué ninguna competencia, sino que…sino que me sentí así…desde que él hizo lo que…hizo.<br>Cada paso bajo su brazo cálido me hace sentir entre segura y avergonzada. No entiendo nada de la psicología, pero si tuviera que definirme en una sola palabra en este mismo momento, sería ésta: Confundida.  
>Por un lado me agrada que cada vez que lo miro de reojo, veo que él me está mirando, con sus ojos aguamarina profundos…como si no quisiera ver ninguna otra cosa. Y yo siento que me ruborizo y le evito la mirada, pero mis ojos vuelven a él. Y me besa en la frente.<br>Me gusta como se siente, es como una especie de nana o arrorró…  
>Pero por otra parte, siento que perdí mi lado independiente. Hace tan solo unas horas habría actuado escandalizada si Duncan me abrazaba, a pesar de que me moría porque lo hiciera alguna vez, y sí, voy a admitir que hubo millones de noches en los que me imaginé a su lado. ¿Tan malo es eso?<br>Ahí está la cuestión que me mantiene tan en vilo. ¿Por qué, de repente, admito cosas como mis sentimientos? Antes habría intentado ocultarlos bajo una máscara de orgullo…¿será que el saber que él me quiere (y el creer que lo hace de verdad) me hace entrar en una especie de confianza, en la cual puedo mostrar todo lo que pienso y siento sin miedo a ser juzgada? No lo sé.  
>Suspiro. Lejos, detrás de los edificios, el cielo se tiñe de naranja y del sol ni rastros quedan. Voy caminando a su lado, él abrazándome de manera educada por los hombros y llevando tanto mi bolso como el suyo. No pensé que alguna vez hiciera eso por nadie, ni por mí ni por ninguna otra chica…<br>Sólo se escuchan nuestros pasos y los de nadie más en la acera. Me siento pequeña a su lado, además de que comienzo a notar que él es bastante más alto que yo…de repente, en medio de la tranquilidad, un pensamiento perturba mi mente como un relámpago en una noche de lluvia.

-No creo que debas acompañarme a casa –le dije, mejor dicho, le pedí en un susurro-. Quiero decir, que tal vez no sea conveniente que vayas hasta allí conmigo. Será mejor que aparezca sola, como todos los días – ¿'Como todos los días'? ¿Esto marca un antes y un después para ti, Courtney? Pistas de que me siento bastante fuera de tiempo y espacio.  
>-Pensaba lo mismo –confesó él, y dejó de mirarme. Levantó la vista al frente y el sol en su perfil lo hicieron lucir preocupado-. Te dejaré en tu esquina y luego cruzarás la calle hasta tu casa sola. De todas maneras te estaré vigilando…<br>-¿Por qué? –en otra ocasión me habría sentido molesta de que alguien creyera que yo necesito que me cuiden. Pero ahora me sentí…'protegida'. De una manera particularmente especial.  
>-Por nada. Sólo se me antoja ver que atravieses la puerta sana y salva.<p>

Le sonreí con timidez y lo imaginé como mi guardaespaldas. ¿Ven esas nubes en el horizonte, bañadas en luz del atardecer? Creo que yo y mi imaginación vivimos en una de ellas…estoy totalmente desconectada de la realidad.  
>Finalmente llegamos a mi casa, bueno, a la esquina frente a mi casa. Él la miró de una manera extraña que no comprendí, es decir, lucía melancólica y triste…no sé por qué, pero ¿quién puede saberlo? Él es así de misterioso cuando se pone serio. De hecho, me sorprende que haya conservado seriedad y compostura durante todo el viaje a casa…parecía un nuevo Duncan.<p>

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunté.

Él se quedó en _delay_, mirando en dirección a mi casa. Luego de unos segundos me miró, y sonriendo me dijo –Sí. No te preocupes.  
>Ahora yo misma estaba en delay, sin saber qué decir con exactitud o cómo despedirme. No estoy acostumbrada a cosas como éstas…cosas de relación.<br>Afortunadamente, él supo cómo decir adiós. Me tomó de la mano y con un paso se acercó a mí. Tomó mi otra mano y me miró; sus ojos me examinaban como si yo fuera una geisha hecha de delicada porcelana china…  
>Miró en dirección a todas partes, como asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie quien nos viese; y soltando mis manos, usó las suyas para tomar mi rostro y besarme. Un beso corto, pero…me gustó, de todas maneras.<br>Tengo miedo de estar viviendo una mentira. De que todo sea un plan macabro de su parte, una tonta apuesta con sus amigos; y de convertirme en la víctima. Yo entiendo que soy el blanco ideal para este tipo de bromas…lo sé, ya lo he vivido antes. Y tengo miedo de caer otra vez. Pero tengo más miedo de que todo sea falso y yo piense que, en realidad, él me esté queriendo de verdad…tengo pavor a creer que de verdad él me aprecia.  
>Por el momento sólo me resta esperar. Y creer su posible actuación…porque siento que lo quiero creer.<br>Se despidió con un 'Ya, ve a casa antes de que tus viejos se preocupen por ti', y se recostó contra la valla de una casa. Sin decir nada más que un tímido 'adiós' por lo bajo me fui, cruzando la calle, mirándolo furtivamente por sobre mi hombro…su mirada era un imán de mis ojos.  
>Y corriendo fui hasta el hall y subí las escaleras, sin siquiera saludar a mis padres. Entré a mi habitación y tras cerrar la puerta, me apoyé contra ella, cerré los ojos suspirando y me dejé deslizar en el suelo.<br>Es increíble lo que está sucediendo, tanto, que dudo que sea verdad. No quiero sonar a cliché de película…sólo siento que estoy asustada y necesito contarle esto a alguien. Saqué mi celular y busqué 'Bridg…' en el directorio de mi celular, hasta que lo recordé.  
>Bien. Tal vez este sea un momento de sensibilidad, pero…siento que cometí una estupidez. ¡Sí, tener un uno me escandaliza! Recuerdo que me sentí horrible, derrotada, como basura cuando mi profesor dijo que tanto ella como yo teníamos un uno, y todo culpa de su distracción. Me enoja que Bridge sea torpe y despistada, pero…es Bridge. Es mi Bridge, es mi amiga…tal vez me moleste y sea algo irritante de vez en cuando, pero siempre estuvo cuando la necesité. Como ahora. Muero por decirle lo que pasó…por pedirle su consejo, por rogarle que me ubique de nuevo en mi cuerpo y me ayude a saltar a la realidad. Sé que solo ella puede hacerlo, porque si hay algo en lo que ella es la mejor como amiga, es en escuchar y transmitir confianza.<br>¿Sería tan malo pedirle que me…perdone?  
>Lo intentaré. Es mejor que lo haga ahora antes de volver a sentirme tan orgullosa, créanme, sé que esa Courtney volverá y quizá eso me de algo de miedo. ¿Perdí mi identidad? ¿Es ésta la que quiero tener, o quiero volver a ser la de antes?<br>La llamé y le pregunté si podía venir a casa. Dudosa y algo molesta, al final, aceptó bajo la condición de que sería una corta charla…tan desesperada por escuchar su voz estaba que acepté. Los minutos que la esperé parecían eternos, mientras yo, escondida en la esquina de mi habitación, me mordía las uñas a modo de _tick_. Desde niña los tuve y me atacan en los momentos de nerviosismo…sí, estoy nerviosa. Tengo miedo de que Bridgette no quiera perdonarme por mi actitud.

Cuando tocó la puerta de mi habitación, sentí como si fuera un antes y un después, o 'el gran momento'. Lentamente le dije que pasara, intentando sonar lo más normal posible con mi voz, ya que estaba llorando.

-¿Courtney? ¿Qué haces ahí, en el suelo?

Sólo sollocé e hice un ruido con la nariz del cual me habría sentido algo avergonzada si no estuviera llorando.  
>Quién entiende a las mujeres. Mírenme. Hasta hace unos momentos estaba toda confundida y casi…en la cima del mundo. Ahora estoy en el suelo, abrazada a mis rodillas, con la cara sucia de lágrimas. Supongo que pensar en Bridgette me transformó de un momento al otro.<br>Hablando de ella, está parada, mirándome con sus característicos ojos preocupados pero parecen decir 'no tan rápido. Sólo tengo curiosidad por saber qué pasó…no lo malinterpretes'.

-¿Ahora eres porrista? –le pregunté entre sollozos, secándome las lágrimas.  
>-Sí, sí soy –me respondió sonriente, pero fue una sonrisa de orgullo. Quise pedirle que, por favor, no se dejara llevar por ese sentimiento…que no fuera la Courtney de ayer, y la de, posiblemente, mañana. Volviendo a la seriedad (dejando de observar maravillada su uniforme y dirigiendo la vista hacia mí), prosiguió-. Bueno, eso no importa ahora. ¿Qué te sucede?<br>-Pensé en…ti –le confesé.

Bridgette tuvo una especie de 'sacudón eléctrico' al escuchar eso, y tragó saliva. Lo noté a pesar de que sólo llevó un nanosegundo.  
>Sólo conectamos las miradas por otro par de segundos más, y ella suspiró con los ojos cerrados. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó. Dejé caer mi hombro en el suyo.<p>

-Te necesitaba, amiga –dijimos al unísono. Sí, al unísono, y eso me sacó una sonrisa, que se desprendió en un par de carcajadas que compartí con ella y que me sacaron la capa de tristeza que llevaba conmigo.  
>Y el resto de la conversación fue acerca de Duncan, pero…qué importa. Sí fue algo importante, pero ¿la verdad? Ahora sólo quería pensar en que afortunada fui al recuperar a mi mejor amiga.<p>

**Al fin lo terminé, wii…  
>No sé que piensen ustedes, pero noto que los últimos capítulos que estuve haciendo, como que hice que los personajes maduraran en cierto modo. <strong>**¡Juro que lo hice involuntariamente! Así fue como me salió…  
>Bueno, me encantaría recibir su impresión sobre este capítulo. Sobre éste en especial porque es el primero que armo sin una base, es decir, con los anteriores yo solía escribirlos en cuaderno y luego añadirle y quitarle cosas a mi gusto al momento de pasarlo al Word. ¿Me salió bien, a pesar de haber sido corto?<br>Gracias a todos por leer ^0^ y antes de despedirme y decirles que los quiero, el adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**Bien…'Get it to the top', ****es el primer capítulo que se titula en inglés xD es que suena más **_**power.**_ ** Es, además, el primer POV de Tyler.  
>Bueno, Bridgette le había prometido que le conseguiría una cita a él con Lindsay y así fue…veamos como sale. No, no; veamos cómo me sale a mí el intento de comedia…no soy muy buena en eso, así que no se preparen pa' reírse tanto…<br>Bye =)**


	12. Get It To The Top

**Hola a todos, y primero que nada perdón por ausentarme tanto con este fic…estuve ocupada continuando **_**Nephilim**_** y la segunda parte de **_**El Siniestro Juego de Jigsaw.**_** ¡Estoy tan emocionada con las dos historias! Me encanta leerlas, me encanta escribirlas, siento que estoy conforme con todas ellas. Pero no podía dejar de escribir **_**Eastwood **_**por dos razones: La primera, no me perdonaría nunca jamás dejar una historia inconclusa; y la segunda es que cada capítulo que publico, me siento más a gusto con lo que escribo. La pregunta es: ¿a ustedes les parece que refleja, de alguna manera, la realidad? Sé que tal vez no, y eso me temo. Porque la parte más seria, la menos adolescente y más madura, viene luego del capítulo dieciocho… ¡ansío llegar a esos capítulos! Sé que los sorprenderé, nada de egocentrismos, jaja. Presiento que lo haré.  
>Pero, como sea, hay que vivir el hoy xD y el hoy es publicar este nuevo capítulo.<br>Los reviews que no pude responder por mp los responderé abajo ya que en este preciso momento Internet funciona de manera intermitente. Eso pasa cuando vivís en un pueblo cuya fuente de conexión apesta tremendamente. ¡MEJOREN, IDIOTAS! xD Esta conexión me tiene podrida.  
>Wii, cada vez falta menos para que me den mi notebook y mi celular nuevo ^-^ Voy a poder actualizar desde la escuela, ¡sí! Jaja.<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: TD no es mío.**

**Espero que lo disfruten. El POV de hoy es de uno de los personajes que más me agradan…este capítulo es un "intento de comedia" (lo cual no es mi fuerte U.U) así que ¡piedad!**

12: "Get It to the Top"

_POV: Tyler. ~Seré una estrella. Y tú estarás ahí para verlo._

Sucede la misma noche que el capítulo nueve, al mismo tiempo.

—Siete…ocho…nueve…

Vamos Tyson, una más… ¡no dejes que tus brazos te venzan! ¡El dolor es temporal, el dolor es temporal!

—… ¡diez! —Conté, casi sin aire, y solté agotado la barra accidentalmente sobre mi pie— ¡Aw! ¡Maldita sea!

Bien Tyson, lo vas haciendo. Ya te veo en los periódicos, sección Deportes: "Los _Eagles_ ganan el campeonato por anotación final de Tyler Hudson"…la estrella del equipo: ganarás el balón, te llevarán en andas; las ofertas para jugar en el exterior te lloverán igual que las chicas, rendidas a tus pies…entrevistas donde puedas decir "Gracias al entrenador, a mis compañeros de equipo, a todos mis fans y a mi padre…". Por sobre todas las cosas: enorgulleceré a papá. Leerá el periódico y presumirá con sus amigos de mí, diciendo "¿Ven ese, encima del podio? ¿El que tiene el trofeo en alzas? Ese…es mi hijo", y se sentirá orgulloso de mí.  
>Todo eso pasará…porque tendré el mundo a mis pies. Y para eso me esforzaré y haré mi mejor trabajo. Rindo el ciento diez por ciento. Y seré una leyenda.<p>

— ¿Ty? —preguntó mi mamá, abriendo la puerta y cargando una bandeja con limonada y galletas.  
>—Hola ma —la saludé, sonriendo y tomando unas mancuernas—. ¿Con avena y pasas?<br>—Como siempre, lo mejor para mi pequeño deportista —contestó ella, con su cálida sonrisa, sentándose en mi cama y apoyando en ella la bandeja—. Pero recuerda, no te exijas mucho…  
>—Ma —dije, comenzando a levantar las mancuernas—, tú sabes que siempre me exijo al máximo…y tendrá sus frutos, ya verás.<br>—Lo sé, cariño, lo sé…oye, deja de hacer eso por un rato, ¿sí? Quiero hablarte.

Las dejé en el suelo y fui a sentarme junto a ella, sobre la cama. Apoyó su mano en mi rodilla y me miró con sus ojos comprensivos, mientras yo masticaba una de las ricas galletas.

—Querido, yo sé qué es lo que más quieres.  
>—Sí, sí… ¡ser un deportista gigante!<br>—No, Ty, aparte de eso. Yo sé que hay algo más, y ese algo es poner orgulloso a tu padre…quiero que sepas que él te quiere y te apoya, y está demasiado orgulloso de ti ya, así como eres.  
>—Eso dices tú —le respondí, un poco desanimado—. Pero, ¿cómo lo sabes?<br>—Yo simplemente lo sé —y me abrazó—. Las madres lo saben todo, ¿no es así?

Yo reí mientras masticaba mi galleta.

— ¿No es así? —repitió, pegándome un suave codazo.  
>—Todo, menos consejos en citas —bromeé.<br>— ¡Oh, casi lo olvido! Llamó una de tus compañeras y dice que Bridgette le dio tu número de celular, pero que no contestaste. Me pidió que te dijera que no olvides llamarla…  
>— ¿En serio? ¿Quién?<br>— Humm…es la hija de los Blake — ¡es Lindsay!—, pero no recuerdo su nombre. Ahora buscaré el número que ella me dejó, creo que está en la agenda…—y cambiando totalmente de tema, me dijo— Estás emocionado, ¿no?  
>— ¡Mamá! —Le dije renegando, un poco avergonzado— No preguntes…<br>—Okay, okay… ¡bien! Iré a hacer la cena. Tu padre llegará famélico y no queremos oírlo rugir, ¿verdad? Descansa un poco, come las galletas y luego puedes seguir con tus ejercicios. Y no olvides tus deberes.

Me besó en la frente, me acarició el cabello y luego de mirarme y sonreír, se fue tras la puerta. La vi irse mientras bebía limonada y me recosté a pensar.  
>Lindsay Blake. Bonita, sexy, y hueca como una calabaza en Halloween. Pero muy sexy. Podrías violarla y decirle que si no se deja morirá un conejito…una cita con ella no ha de estar tan mal, ¿no? Lo que no puedo creer es que se interesara en mí, me pregunto cómo la habrá convencido Bridge. ¿Le habrá dicho que soy un elfo, un duende, o algo como eso? Demonios…<p>

— ¿Ty? ¡Encontré el número! —dijo mi mamá desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
>— ¡Deslízala por debajo! —le grité, me levanté y fui a chequear la alfombra. Vi la tarjeta, y tomé el celular.<p>

—Aló? —Preguntó una voz en el teléfono— ¿Eres Batman?** (*)  
><strong>—…N-n-no, Linds, yo no soy…Batman — ¿" ¿Eres Batman?"? ¿Es en serio?—. Soy Tyler Hudson. Del colegio.  
>— ¡Ah, Taylor! ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? —"Aló-eres-Batman". Y "Taylor". Además de que <span>yo<span> llamé a su teléfono…  
>—… ¿adiviné?<br>— ¡Oh! ¿Cómo intuición femenina?  
>—Sí, Linds. Intuición femenina. —cómo no— Bien, Lindsay, yo sólo llamé porque mi mam…jefa, mhhm, me dijo que habías telefoneado.<br>—Ah, ¿lo hice? …espera, ¡sí, sí lo hice! Y bien, ¿te gustaría salir?  
>—Sí, mhm, por eso llamé.<br>— ¡Será grandioso! ¿A dónde me llevarás? Oh, ¿es París? ¡Me encantaría ir a París! Algún día seré la Reina de Francia, ¿lo sabías? Espera, ¿qué tal si eres Rey conmigo?  
>—Eso, sería genial y toda la onda, Linds; pero por el momento sólo hay que salir al <em>Risotto<em>, ¿de acuerdo?  
>— ¿Es un restaurante?<br>—Sí, es bonito…su especialidad es la pasta.  
>—Me encanta la pasta…sobre todo por su color verde. Me gusta el verde. Y cuando le ponen tomate queda mejor.<br>—Humm, Linds, eso es la ensalada.  
>— ¿De verdad? No, estás mintiendo… ¡la ensalada es esa cosa amarilla que se sirve con salsa!<br>—…sabes qué, tienes razón, me equivoqué, lo siento mucho. —mejor seguirle la corriente antes de que me dé migraña.  
>— ¿Me prometes que no volverás a hacerlo? — ¿acaso la noto triste en su voz? ¿Por comida?<br>—…está bien, lo prometo, no volveré a confundirme —prometí, resignado. Esta chica es realmente hueca con "u" mayúscula—. ¿Quieres salir o no?  
>— ¡Sí, sí, sí quiero! Pasa por mí en media hora, ¿de acuerdo?<br>— ¿Q-Qué? Bueno, Linds, yo me refería a otro día… ¿no puede ser el sábado que viene?  
>—Lo siento…estaré ocupada…<br>— ¿Es un "ahora o nunca"?  
>— Sípi. ¿Pasas por mí?<br>—Ay, de acuerdo. Me preparo y voy a por ti.  
>—Está bien. <em>¡Mamá! ¿Has visto mi tanga rosa?<br>_— ¡¿Qué? —pregunté sorprendido, y noté que me había ruborizado.  
>— ¡Ah, Taylor, seguías ahí! ¡Nos vemos! ¡Cuídate! ¡Vales mil! ¡Nunca cambies! ¡Te quiero!<br>—S-sí…adiós. _Huequita_ —le dije una vez que colgué.

Okay…una cita con Lindsay. Una cita con Lindsay. Veamos cómo resulta, y, además, quién sabe…quizá Bridgette se de cuenta de que quiere tenerme.  
>Bridgette también se rendirá a mis pies. Lo hará, pronto.<p>

—Bien, ¿eh, Tyson? Dominarás esa cita —me dije, sonriéndole al reflejo en mi espejo.

Me di una ducha rápida y me preparé. Tuve el presentimiento de que mi mamá me estuvo observando a cada paso. La quiero, pero me sofoca…  
>Luego pasé por la prueba de fuego. Tragué saliva y fui a pedirle el Megane a papá.<p>

— ¿Papá?  
>—Dime, Tyler —respondió, sin bajar la vista del periódico.<br>—Bueno… ¿me prestarías tu Megane?  
>—No —contestó él, al instante; seco, cortante y directo, detrás del periódico.<br>—…está bien —acepté resignado. No quería insistirle, o le colmaría la paciencia y se desquitaría conmigo.

Para mi suerte, mamá apareció para ayudarme.

—Mike, Ty lo quiere usar para ir a una cita.  
>— ¿De verdad? —reaccionó él, y dejó ver su semblante asombrado al bajar el periódico. Se veía tan atónito como cuando le dieron la estatuilla a Mejor Labor Periodística en el Deporte— ¡Tyler, hijo mío! ¡Haberlo dicho antes! ¡Pero por supuesto que no dejaré que mi campeón luzca como un galán sacado de una película clase B! Ten las llaves. Dime, ¿quién es la jovencita?<br>—Es la hija de los Blake, Mike —se apresuró a decir con sumo orgullo mi mamá, acercándose a mi padre y quedando los dos enfrente de mí—. La hermosa niñita rubia.  
>— ¡Bien hecho, Tyler! Eso es lo que se llama "saber pescar", tú me entiendes, ¿no? —me guiñó el ojo papá tras su pésimo chiste, imitando a un pescador con su caña. Pero de todos modos a mí se me escapó una sonrisa, porque, pues, me ponía feliz ver a papá tratándome de esa manera…<br>—Supongo…  
>—Arriba ese ánimo, hijo. ¡Muestra la seguridad de los Hudson! ¡Impresiónala, muchachote! Y no pierdas más tiempo, ve, no llegues tarde que es descortés y que a las damitas no les gusta esperar.<p>

Acto seguido él me acompañó al garaje, con su palma en mi hombro, y me abrió la puerta para que pudiera salir en el ostentoso auto negro. Por la ventanilla, se despidió.

—Sólo una cosa, campeón: si a este auto le pasara algo, tan sólo un simple rayón…bueno, tú sabrás. No me hagas advertírtelo con otras palabras más feas.  
>—No le pasará nada. Prestaré tanta atención a Lindsay como al auto —le aseguré, sonriéndole, queriendo convencerlo de que podía confiar en mí.<br>—Nos vemos cuando estés de regreso.  
>—Adiós papá.<p>

Enseguida, y con suma delicadeza, saqué el auto del garaje y atravesé la ciudad hasta llegar al Country donde vive Lindsay. Sí, había visto su casa antes, siempre al pasar por su calle; pero nunca entré…de pequeño fantaseaba con la idea de ver el interior de su mansión.  
>Esta no es la excepción, porque ni siquiera atravesé la puerta. Al tocar timbre, su madre me atendió, quien es idéntica a Linds.<p>

—Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte?  
>—Ehm, hola, soy Tyler Hudson y venía a recoger a su hija.<br>— ¿A cuál?  
>—A Lindsay…<br>— ¿Lindsay? Lo siento, ella no está aquí, cielo.

What? ¿Habrá ido ya al restaurante? Pero, esperen, ¿siquiera sabe dónde es?

—Eh… ¿no sabe adónde fue?  
>— ¿Conoces a Heather Morrison? Está en su casa.<br>—…oh, ya veo. Pues, fue un placer, señora Blake.  
>—Adiós.<p>

Pensé que Linds era inocente e incapaz de hacer una broma como ésta…tal parece que ella no es la excepción. No puedo creer que me haya hecho esto. Tal vez debajo de esa capa tan inocente y tan tierna se encuentra otra de esas porristas que son tan crueles siempre.  
>Decidí llamarla para que, al menos…no lo sé. Hum, tal vez decirle lo que pienso de su "bromita".<p>

—Aló, ¿eres Batman?  
>— ¡No, Lindsay, no soy Batman, deja de llamarme así! ¡Soy…!<br>— ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? ¡Espera! ¡Oh my god, lo hiciste con tu sentido especial, eres Aquaman!  
>— ¡Lindsay, soy Tyler!<br>—Ah… ¿quién es Tyler? _¿Tú eres Tyler, Heather?  
>—No, Lindsay, no soy Tyler, y deja ya de fastidiarme.<br>_— ¡Lindsay! ¡Yo soy Tyler! ¿No se supone que teníamos una cita?  
>— ¿Una cita? ¿De verdad? ¡Me encantaría! ¿Pasas por mí en media hora?<br>— ¡No te estoy invitando a una cita, hace media hora tú me invitaste a una!  
>— ¿De verdad? No lo sabía…<p>

¿Espera? Ay dios, Lindsay lo había olvidado. Facepalmazo. Sabía que era tonta…ahora sé bien que ni cerebro tiene. Me hizo pasar un momento de vergüenza de mierda. Pero tal vez no es su culpa…rayos, ¿cómo resistirse a su inocencia?

— ¿Qué tal si vienes a la fiesta? Le diré a Heather que te deje pasar…  
>—Bueno, de acuerdo. Iré. ¿Vas a esperarme o también te correrás de allí?<br>—Aquí te espero, Justin, no me iré a ningún lado.  
>—No soy…—suspiré, ¿qué caso tiene?— Te veo allí Lindsay.<br>— ¡Adiós! ¡Te veo en un rato! ¡Cuídate! ¡Nunca cambies! ¡Eres lo máximo! ¡Te ultra quiero!

Y después de todo ese ornamentado saludo, cortó.  
>No lo puedo creer. Me pregunto si piensa o si su cerebro está en piloto automático, programado para hacer citas cada media hora…inserte smiley que describa la palabra patético aquí.<br>No me malinterpreten, yo no odio a Linds, ¡quién podría! Es un alma inocente y sin maldad, lo sé- Pero admitan que si estuvieran en mi lugar, tantas idas y venidas, tantos nervios que me hizo pasar… ¡y todo porque ella se olvidó de una cita! Oh my god.  
>De cualquier manera heme aquí, estacionando en la casa de Heather para encontrarme con ella. Me la veo venir: La Queen Bee me detiene en la puerta, yo le digo que Lindsay me invitó, la aludida viene y pone cara de póker cuando escucha "Tyler". Pero vayamos a probar suerte.<br>La cita, de momento, resulta ser un fiasco. Estoy totalmente de mal humor, cuando se supone deberíamos estar comiendo y compartiendo una charla con Lindsay. Pero tal vez la fiesta no sea una mala cita. Es decir, el punto de todo esto es que Bridgette se ponga celosa, y ¿qué mejor que dejar que vea todo esto? Y no, no estoy "usando" a Lindsay…crap, visto desde ese punto…no, no, no la uso.  
>¿Creen acaso que ella gustaría de mí, realmente? Nah. Son típicos ratoneos de adolescente. Ella es atractiva, pero no tengo intenciones de tener algo "serio" con ella. Sólo salir y divertirme un poco.<p>

—Tú —saludó "amablemente" Heather, mirándome de manera desafiante. Y, bueno, resultaba bastante intimidante también, como una invitación a dar la media vuelta e irse sin mediar palabra.  
>—Hola Heather —intenté contestarle lo más tranquilo posible y sin tartamudear, también sonriendo un poco para variar.<br>—Esta fiesta no es para losers —aclaró, fría—. Pensé que sabías que es ley en Eastwood High.  
>—L-Lindsay me invitó —me defendí. Hey, no es tan fácil que te llamen "loser" en la cara—. P-Puedes decirle.<br>—…está bien —y acto seguido, cerró la puerta. Me habría quedado fuera de no ser porque apoyé el pie en la puerta (auch, dolió) y entré.

Analicé el lugar…siempre me pregunté cómo eran las fiestas de Heather, todos suelen decir que son las mejores. Bien, allí están las porristas pegándose en sus traseros frente a los chicos…por allá hay un par de borrachos besándose, y dije borrachos, es decir, dos chicos…hey, ¿no son jugadores del equipo de fútbol? También hay uno tomándoles fotografías por allá…en fin, un montón de gente. Es obvio que la vieja de Heather no está por aquí. Ah, esperen, es esa que está roncando en el sofá. Bien…  
>Caminé entre la gente, viendo a ver qué había para hacer, o a ver si veía a Lindsay. Pero no la vi a ella, sino a Bridgette. Ya que es la única que conocía personalmente, bueno, me le acerqué. Estaba hablando con su nuevo grupo de porristas.<br>— ¡Bridge! —la saludé, levantando el puño. Al verme, ella pareció espantada, asustada, y titubeó. Y me quedé con el puño en el aire…  
>—…chicas, vuelvo en unos minutos, jeje...—se disculpo algo nerviosa Bridgette, y tomándome de la muñeca me llevó hasta un rincón donde había un sujeto usando una lámpara de pie como caballo— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?<br>—Wow, Bridge, te ves enojada… ¿tienes algún problema con que esté aquí?  
>—S-¡digo, no! …jaja, claro que no, ¿por qué tendría un problema? No...<p>

Lo capté de inmediato.

—Tú sí tienes un problema —le espeté, desilusionado—. No quieres que tus nuevas amigas me vean.  
>— ¡No seas ridículo, Tyler, no tengo ningún problema! Descuida…sólo me sorprendí de que estuvieras aquí, oye, ¿quieres una cerveza? Ve a la cocina a buscarlo y me traes uno, ¿sí? —pidió, empujándome con lentitud y sutilidad hacia delante.<br>— ¿Sabes? No se me antoja ponche cerveza justo ahora —respondí sonriente, feliz por arruinar sus planes—. Pero sí se me antoja que vayamos con tus amigas y hablemos de los videojuegos que nos gustan jugar a los dos, ¿por qué no me las presentas? Apuesto a que los cinco tendríamos una linda charla.

Ante esto Bridgette…se comportó extraño. Ella chilló como una nena caprichosa. Me parecía no reconocer a la chica que tenía delante.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Quién te invitó? ¿Heather lo hizo?  
>— No, de hecho, fue Lindsay. Estamos en una especie de cita.<br>—Espera, ¿dijiste "Lindsay"? ¡¿Lindsay?  
>—Síp, Lindsay. ¿Algún problema?<br>—…n-no, para nada. Jaja, sí, yo, un problema, ¿crees que me molestaría tenerla aquí, porque, no, no me molesta! ¡En absoluto, jaja! Sí…bueno, que…se diviertan. Creo.

Justo en ese momento, cuando Bridgette se iba, Lindsay llegaba y noté como B le puso la traba con el pie. ¿Qué se supone que deba pensar de eso? Lindsay venía trayendo un refresco que al caer se volcó todo en mí, manchando mi camisa y de paso, provocando que varios se rieran de mí.

— ¡Oye! Lo siento mucho —se disculpó de manera inocente Linds—…ven, sé cómo limpiarte.

Contento por verla, y porque me arrastrara con su mano suave, la seguí. Pensé que me llevaría al baño a lavarme, pero para mi sorpresa fue al jardín y me llevó frente a un perro. Lo cargó y me lo… ¿presentó?

—Él es Spiky. Es el perrito de Heather —perrito…esa cosa era un Bulldog cachorro, pero un Bulldog al fin…—. Vamos Spiky, haz lo tuyo.

¡Y el perro comenzó a lamerme la cara! Puaj, que asco, me llené de baba con aliento a croquetas…asqueado me fui hacia atrás, ¡viejo, el perro me estaba lamiendo! ¡Lamiendo!

— ¡Oye! ¡No has terminado de lavarte! Ven Spiky, sácale el resto de batido de la cara…  
>—No me acerques esa cosa —pedí, interponiendo mis manos entre el perro y yo. Esperen, ¿ella pretendía lavarme con el perro lamiéndome?<br>— ¿Por qué? Ella es adorable…  
>— ¿No dijiste que era un "él"?<br>—Hmmm —dudó Lindsay, poniendo cara de pensar—. No lo sé. Me fijaré.

Dio vuelta al perrito…oh dios, no preciso continuar.

—No lo sé aún, me perdí esa clase de _Biolopología_. ¿Te puedes fijar tú? — WHAT?  
>—Eh, sí, sí, es un perrito, como sea —asentí, cambiando de tema…no me iba a fijar en las intimidades de un perro o perra, o lo que sea—. Aleja eso de mí.<br>— ¡Pero no has visto lo mejor! —Insistió ella, y puso al perro/perra en el suelo— Anda Spiky: rueda —y el perro rodó, así que Lindsay lo aplaudió alegre—. ¡Muy bien chico! Ahora saluda —y el perro movió la patita— ¡Que bonito perro, excelente! ¿No ves, amigo? Spiky no hace daño —me aseguró moviendo su cabeza exageradamente de un lado al otro.  
>—Ya veo…—admití, acercándome un poco más…bueno, había que decir que era algo adorable. Me arrodillé a acariciarlo…y me orinó en los zapatos.<br>— ¡Spiky! ¡Niño malo! Ven chico, meteremos tu pie adentro del lavarropas de Heather y luego lo pondremos dentro del secador…  
>—…creo que mejor lo dejamos así —interrumpí—. Sí, mejor así.<br>—Ah, como quieras. Por cierto, yo soy Lindsay — ¿se estaba presentando?  
>—…pero, ya nos conocemos, Linds. Hablamos hace unos minutos por celular.<br>— ¿Sí? ¿Y quién eres?  
>—Soy Tyler…<p>

Me siguió mirando confundida con sus grandes ojos celestes, sin reconocerme. Juro que escuché grillos en el jardín de Heather que le vinieron perfecto a la escena.

— ¿Tyler Hudson?

Nada.

— ¿De Eastwood High? ¿En tu mismo curso?

Ceeeeroooo.

—Una vez me resbalé en el pasillo y tú me caminaste encima…con sandalias altas…  
>— ¡AAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡SÍIIIIIII! ¡Tyler, eres tú! ¿Qué tal? Oye, ¿no teníamos una cita, que me ibas a llevar a un restaurante?<p>

Suspiré con resignación una vez más. ¿Saben? No quiero jugar más. Al diablo con los celos de Bridgette. Al diablo con la cita con Lindsay. Al diablo todo.

—…No creo. Tal vez me debes haber confundido con otro Tyler.  
>— ¿Lo dices en serio? Yo nunca, nunca, nunca olvido una cara…—seh. Claro.<br>— Ya te lo dije —advertí, retrocediendo, sonriéndole a Lindsay como una despedida—, sí nos conocemos. De Eastwood High. Somos compañeros. Pero nunca hemos llegado a tener una cita…

Ella me miró con sus ojos celestes grandes, inocentes y confundidos. Una vez más, le sonreí.

— Te veré luego, Linds.

Y así me metí de nuevo en la casa, sin ánimos de nada. Entre la gente me escabullí lentamente, nadie lo notó y eso es lo bueno de ser un loser.  
>En la salida dirigí una última mirada a Bridgette…quien se veía extremadamente divertida, riendo a carcajadas con sus "nuevas amigas". Le deseé mentalmente que tuviera una buena noche, como siempre lo hago antes de que ambos nos vayamos a dormir. ¿O lo hacíamos? Hace una semana que no me llama y me cuenta que sus aparatos dentales de noche se le traban con la comida, o que se le enredó el pelo…<br>Y sin más, salí fuera, cerrando la puerta despacio.

— ¡¿Qué le hicieron a mi auto? —grité cuando vi "JERK" escrito en grandes letras verdes sobre el Megane de mi papá…

Este día no puede marchar mejor, ¿no?

**(*) Una de las frases de Homero xD "—Aló? ¿Eres Batman? —No Homero, soy un científico. —Batman es un científico…" Me pareció gracioso parodiarlo. "¡Hable más fuerte que tengo una toalla!" jaja, ¡no puedo parar!****  
>Perdón por el final brusco, deseaba terminarlo de una vez por todas. ¿Saben? Las primeras siete páginas las escribí un día de muy buen humor…el final lo hice hoy, que me siento basura. Como sea, espero que estén bien, y este es el adelanto:<strong>

**POV de Gwen, y el capítulo se llama "Un Viernes de Locos" (xD sí, parodia, parodia). Es viernes y Gwen tiene que cuidar a los hijos de la vecina…comida quemada igual a llamar a la pizzería. Aaaah, pero pa' condimentar esta extragrande con pepperoni y mortadela, tenemos un repartidor muy especial…;)**

**Abrazos a todos.**


	13. Un Viernes de Locos

**Hello my biutiful pipol =) (lo siento, estoy viendo Modern Family y no pude evitarlo xD) ¿Cómo están? Bueno, yo intentando subir un capítulo. He tenido grandes ideas, pero nada de tiempo. Además de que siento que mi adicción a dA afecta mi adicción a FF D: ¡Espero que no sea así!**

**En fin, no puedo responder rews ahora mismo, tal vez más tarde. Lo más probable es que no, el segundo trimestre y sus fuckings exámenes me consumen la cabeza D:**

**Así que sin más…**

**DISCLAIMER: TD no es mío. Y los contenidos de Un Viernes de Locos**

**A leer ^-^**

"Un Viernes de Locos"

_POV: Gwen.__.: No pretendo que entiendas mi oscuro corazón:._

Al fin te encuentro, maldita zapatilla derecha. ¿Cómo carajo llegó hasta la cucha del perro?  
>Finn.<br>Dios mío, está destrozada…ow, era mi par de Converse favoritas, ¡demonios! Voy a matar a mi hermano; voy a matarlo a él y a su pequeño y "adorable" perrito… ¿y ahora qué me calzo en los pies?  
>Aunque si uno entrecierra un ojo…y tuerce la cabeza…y luego cierra el otro ojo, la zapatilla no se ve tan…babeada y mordisqueada…ay, qué estoy diciendo. Supongo que tendré que ponerme las incómodas botas largas que no sirven ni cerca para correr tras de cuatro pequeños torbellinos.<br>¿Podría mi viernes ser mejor? Tenía planeado tirarme a ver televisión hasta tarde y hacer lo que me diera la gana, pero nooo, justo mi vieja tenía que armar "una reunión de último momento" con sus compañeros de trabajo, dejándome a cargo no sólo de Finn, sino también de los tranquilos y calladitos amigos que él tuvo la genial idea de invitar a dormir a casa. Estupendo, ¿no es el plan ideal para una adolescente pasar su viernes por la noche cuidando cuatro bastardos que destruyen todo?  
>No tengo ni idea de cómo en dos semanas mi hermano logró hacerse tres mejores e inseparables amigos. Bueno, niños son niños. Siempre andan haciendo amistades por todas partes y jodiendo a las hermanas mayores cuando se tienen que quedar en la noche…<br>Abajo sonó el timbre, me até los cordones de las botas y salí de mi cuarto. Lo más serena posible (porque en realidad mamá me avisó sólo hace una hora que tenía que cuidar a cuatro pendejos, y, encima de todo, lo hizo por mensaje de texto; y aún sigo embroncada por ello), bajé los escalones y fui a atender la puerta. Que la Santa de las Niñeras me ayude.

— Hola —saludó sonriente una madre, hasta que la sonrisa se le borró de repente al verme. Noté como, un poco horrorizada, me miraba de pies a cabeza y hacía hacia atrás a su hijo—…me preguntaba si usted sabe dónde es la casa de Finn Webber. Es que no conocemos el vecindario, y…  
>— Es aquí —le respondí malhumorada. Tras que voy a cuidar a su hijo por el resto de la noche, esta mujer me tacha de fenómeno con la mirada. ¿Pero qué puede hacer una adolescente de dieciséis años? Las ganas de parecer una hermana mayor común y corriente desaparecieron y me dio lo mismo, sinceramente, dar la impresión que sea y listo—. Finn es mi hermano. Mi nombre es Gwen Webber.<br>— Oh…es, todo un gusto —me respondió, sonriendo falsamente y extendiendo la mano. Por cortesía se la estreché, sonriendo sarcásticamente y volviendo a mostrarle mi cara de Bulldog…sentí como la estaba intimidando, y era, en cierta manera, genial—. ¿Está tu madre?

— Ella tuvo que salir a una reunión de último minuto —expliqué, seria, cruzándome de brazos—, y me dejó a cargo a mí. Supongo que no hay problema con eso, ¿o sí lo hay, señora? —le pregunté con sorna. Ella me miró desconcertada y noté cómo dudaba un segundo, hasta que, riendo nerviosamente, me contestó— No, creo, creo que no. ¿Crees que quieres quedarte, Danny? —le preguntó a su hijo, quien me miró un poco asustado. Iría a por el cuchillo en este mismo instante de no ser porque está prohibido por la ley matar.  
>— Oh, no te preocupes, cielo —me dirigí a él, inclinándome para estar a su altura, fingiendo una sarcástica dulzura—. No haré sacrificios humanos contigo —espeté, mirando a su madre. Supongo que le di a saber que yo sé lo que ella piensa de mí, y me conformo con eso.<br>—… ¡bueno! Yo tengo que irme a…a hacer los mandados. Danny, nos vemos mañana carió, ten tu bolso de dormir. ¡Ah! Eh…tú… ¿Gwen, dijiste? Danny no puede comer chocolates…  
>— Entendido.<br>— Perfecto. Pasaré por él mañana por la tarde. Dame un beso, cielo —le pidió, agachándose, y el niñito rubio se lo dio en la mejilla. Acto seguido él entró a casa y la madre se despidió sacudiendo la mano mientras corría a su auto.

Caminé detrás del niño mientras lo empujaba con lentitud hacia las escaleras. Él estaba rígido, derecho, marchando como un soldadito.

— Oye… —comenzó él.  
>— ¿Sí? —pregunté yo, ya un poco calma.<br>— ¿Bebes sangre de niños? — What the fuck?  
>—…no, pero me estoy planteando el hacerlo —respondí entre dientes. Si bien es un honor ser comparada con un vampiro…ustedes me entienden.<br>Llevé al niño hasta la habitación de mi hermano, quien lo recibió muy entusiasmado y en lugar de saludarlo con un "hola", le puso su nuevo videojuego en la cara y le presumió "¡Mira el nuevo Need For Speed que me compró mi mamá!". No llegué a parpadear que los dos ya estaban sentados de rodillas en el suelo y con controles en mano. Bueno, al menos eso los mantendrá entretenidos por un largo rato…creo.  
>Fui a la cocina a ver si quedaba algo de Speed en la nevera —creo que hoy necesitaré como cien latas—, cuando en la puerta, sujetado por un imán, encontré una nota:<p>

"_Cariño:_

_Esta es la lista de los ingredientes para la cena. Si no hay _

_cómpralos en el supermercado, hay dinero en mi cajón de_

_medias.__ Esto es lo que necesitas:_

_1 Calabaza__  
>1 Frasco de Mayonesa<br>2 ½ kilos de Roast Beef  
>1 kg de patatas<em>

_Eso es todo lo que necesitas para preparar la cena de tu_

_hermano y de tus amigos. Dejé algunas salchichas en el _

_congelador para ti. POR FAVOR NO QUEMES LAS _

_CORTINAS como la vez pasada. Te quiere_

_Mamá"_

Rodé los ojos. ¿Cocinar, yo? Soy la peor cocinera del planeta…pero, oh vamos, ¿qué tan complicado puede ser cocinar carne y puré?  
>A ver, bueno…uf. La nevera está vacía como un concierto de country fusionado con funk y reagge. Demonios, hace falta mayonesa. Aunque supongo que puedo usar ketchup…hmm, tampoco parece haber roast beef. Muchas gracias por hacer las compras, mamá, eres la mejor.<br>Estaba maldiciendo mentalmente a mi progenitora y deseándole que se atragante con el café en su estúpida reunión cuando llegó otra de esas madres a dejar a su hijo. Fui a atender la puerta, arrugando el papel de los mandados de mi madre y tirándolo al cesto de basura.  
>Esta vez pasó lo mismo, la madre mirando a la hermana fenómeno. Agghh.<p>

— Sí, esta es la casa de Finn, yo soy su hermana, puede recoger a su hijo mañana por la mañana, adiós —fue todo lo que dije, tomando al chico por los hombros y haciéndolo entrar a casa. Sin más cerré la puerta en la cara de la atónita madre, y ya.  
>— ¡No me toques! —reaccionó el niño, apartándose violentamente de mí— Nadie toca a Billy —Oh, perfecto, un mini creído que habla en tercera persona como parte de su complejo de superioridad.<br>— Como quieras —respondí—. La habitación de Finn está arriba a la izquierda. ¿Billy puede ir sólo o también necesita que lo acompañen?  
>— No te hagas la rebelde conmigo, muñeca — ¿advirtió él? Okay, esto ya fue suficiente.<br>— ¿Vas a subir o te subo yo de una patada? —lo amenacé. Él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y comenzó a subir las escaleras, mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando y tropezándose con unos cuantos escalones. Genial, ahora no va a volver a meterse conmigo.  
>Y casi inmediatamente el timbre volvió a sonar.<br>— Hola, ¿es la casa de Finn? —preguntó otra madre, aunque esta parecía bastante sincera y, cuanto mucho, agradable…la primera que no me barrió con la mirada esta noche.  
>— Sí, yo soy su hermana, Gwen.<br>— Ah, es un gusto. ¿Te dijo tu madre que venían a dormir los amigos de tu hermano?  
>— Sí, de hecho, tuvo que salir de urgencia y yo los estoy cuidando.<br>— Bien. Él es Adam, mi hijo. Saluda, Ad.  
>— Hola Gwen —dijo este niño, sacudiendo su mano y sonriendo amablemente. No pude evitar sonreírle también, y lo saludé con un beso en la mejilla—, es un gusto conocerte.<br>— Que caballero, jaja. Ven Adam, Finn y sus amigos están arriba jugando —lo invité a pasar, dándole la mano.  
>— Está bien. Adiós mami —se despidió el pequeño, abrazando a su madre—. Te veo mañana.<br>— Por supuesto corazón. ¿Está bien si lo recojo a las cinco?  
>— Claro, no hay drama. ¿Algo que deba saber? —pregunté yo, en un completo rol de niñera cuyo nivel de profesionalidad comenzaba a asustarme un poco, pero que me salía innato.<br>— No mucho, en realidad. Pero si por la noche te dice que no puede dormirse, dale un oso de felpa y dalo por desmayado.  
>— De acuerdo.<br>— Bueno, nos vemos mañana Gwen. Adam, pórtate bien con ella, ¿si?  
>— ¡Lo haré mami!<br>— Bien. Adióooooos.

Acto seguido cerré la puerta. Eso, de hecho, estuvo bastante bien, no me trató mal ni nada. ¿Lo ven? Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar chicos.

— ¡Uf, hasta que nos dejó solos! —suspiró el niño, a mis espaldas—. Creí que nunca se iría.  
>— ¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo?<br>— No te preocupes, preciosa, tengo todo bajo control. Tú no tienes nada por qué preocuparte; si los chicos dan problemas, no molestes a tu cabecita para controlar la situación, yo me encargaré.

What the fuck?

— De…acuerdo —asentí yo, algo extrañada—. Bueno, ven, te llevaré a la habitación de mi hermano.  
>— Bien —aceptó él, dándome la mano—. Que mano tan suave —me alabó.<br>— Ah, claro, eh…bueno, aquí están los chicos. Que te diviertas.

¿Es idea mía, o ese niñito de anteojos trataba de coquetearme? Buf, como sea.

Ya llegadas las tres pesadillas, digo, los tres amigos de mi hermano, me dispuse a intentar hacer la cena. Oh, cierto, no hay mayonesa…ni carne…piensa, Gwen, piensa. ¿Qué puedo hacer?  
>…tal vez…tal vez podría escaparme sólo dos segundos hasta el supermercado que está a tres calles. Aunque no sé si sea lo más conveniente dejar a estos chicos solos…pero tampoco es bueno dejarlos sin comer… ¡aghhh, ser niñera da asco!<br>Está bien; me arriesgaré. Iré a comprar y volveré en menos de lo que puedas decir .  
>Caminé despacio hasta la habitación de mamá para buscar el dinero entre sus medias, y tomé setenta dólares. Bueno, cien. ¿Quién se va a enterar?<br>Con sumo silencio con tal de que no me oyeran (bueno, ellos mismos ayudan a que no me escuchen prácticamente. Ponen tan alto el volumen de la playstation que seguro no me van a oír en medio de tanta balacera), bajé las escaleras, y me escabullí rápido fuera de la casa.  
>Bien, ahora más me vale apresurarme. No sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Creo que será mejor correr.<br>En poco tiempo estuve en el supermercado y compré carne y mayonesa. También pensé que sería una gran idea comprar un poco de helado para los chicos, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez así se queden un poco quietos…y tenga algo de paz…  
><strong>(en esta parte el Word se cerró ASÍ DE UNA y las dos páginas que seguían me las borró. Me pasó lo mismo una vez con Nephilim ¬¬ ¡ABSAHSAAYGUSAD!)<strong>

En cinco o diez minutos ya estaba de nuevo en casa, y cuando puse la llave en el cerrojo, suspiré aliviada. Haber tardado tan poco era un alivio, cuando estaba comprando, tenía el corazón en la boca con sólo pensar que mi hermano y sus amigos podrían estar haciendo de mi casa un antro de motoqueros. ¿Pero cuánto desastre podrían hacer en sólo cinco minutos?  
>Me sorprendí con la respuesta. El poder de los niños inquietos es fuckingmente impredecible. La sala estaba TODA desordenada, vasos rotos, ¡¿la vasija de mi vieja hecha trizas? Oh no…esperen, puaajjj, me manché la mano con algo viscoso… ¡¿salsa golf en la pared? ¡¿Y se supone que <span>yo<span> tengo que limpiar este desastre? Y antes de que venga mi madre… ¡voy a asesinar a mi hermano! …  
>Subí la escalera FURIOSA, sí, ASÍ de furiosa, y me resbalé con más salsa y jugo de cereza. Crap, ¡mancharon la alfombra, eso no sale! ¡Y mi remera preferida! ¡AHORA SÍ VOY A MATARLO! Lo voy a degollar y voy a destriparlo; y voy a comerme sus ojos, y…<br>Todo esto lo pensaba mientras abría de una patada su puerta, sí, sin siquiera tocar; y descubrí con horror que no estaban… ¡se escaparon! La gran mierda, ¡y me van a culpar a mí! ¡AGHHH! ¿Dónde carajo pueden haberse metido? Piensa Gwen: eres una niña, no, un niño de diez años… ¿en qué lugar…?  
>Estaba pensando en un parque de diversiones cuando escuché…risas. Risas, en MI habitación.<br>Me acerqué sigilosamente…y los vi con las manos en la masa, wtfuckeada, avergonzada, humillada… ¡cualquier hermana mayor se desesperaría al ver a cuatro demonios usando sus brasieres, saltando en la cama y leyendo su diario!

— ¡Uuh, Trent! —gritaron los cuatro mientras saltaban en la cama y se tocaban los brasieres (sí, mujeres, yo también me sentí insultada) ¡Esperen chicos, sigue! Hmm: "Y Trent me trajo a casa en su increíble motocicleta. Al final me terminó regalando uno de sus cascos, ¿puedes creerlo?"  
>— ¡Mira Finn! —lo interrumpió uno de sus amigos, con el casco puesto— ¡Soy Trent!<br>— ¡Espera, seré Gwen! ¡Mírenme, soy Gwennie y paseo en motocicleta con mi novio Trent! —me burlaba él, abrazando a su amigo por detrás y corriendo por la habitación, simulando andar en motocicleta. Y a mí no se me ocurrió otra cosa más amenazante y fiera que gritar "¡Trent no es mi novio!" como adolescente encaprichada, mientras le arrebaté de un golpe el casco al niño (casi lo desnuco…pero se lo merece).  
>— ¡Dame eso Finn! —le ordené, extendiendo mi brazo, intentando tomar el diario que se había convertido en el arma mortal más peligrosa del mundo para mí— ¡Ahora!<br>— ¿Quieres esto Gwennie? ¿Ah? —jodió él, alejando su brazo de mi alcance, gozándome.

Yo me subí a la cama a las gatas y comencé a perseguirlo por todo el cuarto, corriendo, tratando de alcanzarlo y quitarle el diario.

— ¡Atrápalo Billy!  
>— ¡Lo tengo!<br>— ¡Dame eso, o juro que te tiro por la ventana!

— No harías eso —me desafió ese.  
>— ¿A que no? Vas a ver…<br>— ¡Adam, tenlo!

Y el niñito lo atrapó. Comencé a acercarme a él, que me miraba a mí y miraba a sus amigos, y volvía a mirarme a mí, y viceversa.

— Dámelo…  
>— ¡Adam! ¡Tíranoslo!<br>— Por favor, tráeme eso…  
>— ¡Adam, Adam, por aquí!<p>

El niño parecía que pensaba dubitativamente qué hacer, y parecía que iba a dármelo a mí, cuando decidió tirárselo a sus amigos. En un acto heroico me tiré al aire y logré interceptar el diario, pero caí sobre toda mi pila de cd's y los destruí a todos… ¡VOY A MATAR A FINN!  
>Me levanté furiosa, con una cara que parecía que el diablo me había poseído y que les hizo notar que iba a matarlos ahí y en ese momento…sólo faltaba la música de psicosis…<p>

— ¡Corran, nos va a chupar la sangre! —gritó uno de los chicos, y los cuatro salieron aterrados, dejándome sola en mi cuarto enteramente destruido. Voy a tener que encargarme de esto después…y juro que voy a colgar a mi hermano de la veleta en el tejado, oh sí, lo voy a hacer y lo dejaré todo un día entero allí arriba. Que mejor sea una semana.

— ¡HELADOOOOOO! —se escuchó de abajo, y tuve un mal presentimiento. Acto seguido comenzaron risas y "toma eso"'s…al bajar, al anterior desastre se le sumaron bolas de guerra de helado estampadas por todas partes.

— ¡Oigan, hey, paren! —intenté detenerlos, y una bola de vainilla me dio en la cara y me calló de inmediato. — ¡SUFICIENTE!

Les saqué lo poco que quedaba de helado en los tapers y los guardé en la nevera otra vez. Rápidamente, para evitar más desastres, empujé a los cuatro chicos escaleras arriba y los encerré con llave en la habitación de Finn. Bufé y me deslicé de espaldas contra la puerta, mirando el desastre del piso de abajo a través de las escaleras. Esto va a ser difícil. Pero alguien tiene que hacerlo, y si es rápido, mejor.  
>Fui hasta la cocina a poner la carne, la calabaza y las patatas a cocinar en el horno mientras limpio todo lo demás. A ver, cómo se maneja esto…ehmm…bueno, hay que girar esta perilla, ¿cierto? ¿Girarla del todo? Bueno, creo que sí. Por las dudas las giro todas. Ah, genial, el fuego se prendió en todas las partes del aparato…bueno, ¿y ahora qué, pongo la carne encima? Mamá las pone sobre algo, o sea, no las deja directamente sobre la parrilla…busqué una olla y puse todo junto dentro del horno. ¿Y qué hago con todas las otras cosas redondas con fuego sobre la cocina? Bueno, si no las voy a usar, las apago. Y así lo hice soplando.<br>No es tan difícil como creí, después de todo…y ahora, a limpiar.  
>Busqué trapo de piso, lavandina, en fin, todas cosas para limpiar. Solía jugar con esto con mis amigas allá en York cuando tenía cinco años y era tan estúpida como para jugar a La Casita. Y a fuerza de restregar y restregar, logré que las paredes quedaran como antes de que el torbellino demonios pasara por aquí…todavía me pregunto cómo mierda hicieron semejante desastre ¡en diez míseros minutos! Y sobre todo, ¿por qué soy yo la que lo tiene que limpiar? Fuck y más fuck con eso. Ojalá asesinar devastadora y salvajemente no fuera ilegal.<br>Pero al menos al cabo de una hora y media, todo quedo impecable. Una cosa menos…ahora a limpiar el desastre que provocaron en mi habitación. Me quiero morir. Todos los cd's que coleccioné, todos rotos, destruidos…mi diario, lo leyeron, y le hicieron un rayón al casco de Trent…hmm, que olor tan extraño. Es como a quemado. Miren lo que le hicieron a mi cuarto, mi precioso… ¡MIERDA!  
>¡La cena!<br>Bajé las escaleras a la velocidad de la luz y fui a la cocina, que estaba atestada de humo saliendo del horno. Ay no…  
>Entre tosidos saqué lo que pretendía que fueran carne y puré de patatas y calabaza, pero no era más que una extraña mezcla gris pegajosa que sabía horrible y se parecía más a petróleo que a comida. Decepcionada, saqué esa "creación mutante" del horno y la apoyé en la encimera. Y yo que creí que lo estaba haciendo bien. ¡Okay, sólo a mi madre se le ocurre dejarme a mí a cargo de la comida! Sabe bien que no se nada, no es culpa mía.<br>Resignada le puse un poco de mayonesa…hm, no, no se ve mejor. Ni siquiera es comestible.  
>Cuando saqué a los chicos de su cuarto para llevarlos a cenar, miraron con asco sus platos…y no los culpo, esa cosa es de todo menos apetitosa.<p>

— Yo no voy a comer eso —replicó uno.  
>— ¿Siquiera se puede comer? —preguntó otro.<br>— Hermana, aunque este ha sido tu mejor intento de cocina en tres años, fracasaste. Qué te digo, no se me antoja morir intoxicado. Pero al menos no quemaste la cocina esta vez, ¡felicitaciones! — ¡¿Por qué siempre me lo tienen que repetir y repetir y torturarme la cabeza?  
>— Está bien, como sea. Comeremos pizza —dije, levantándome de la silla.<br>— No la vas a cocinar tú, ¿o sí?

— Ñañañaña, qué gracioso. La voy a pedir por teléfono, geniecito. Ustedes esperen ahí, y NO se muevan, o los obligaré a comer eso.

Amenaza perfecta. No sé si degustar el sabor del poder o sentirme ofendida por demostrar tan evidentemente que soy mala cocinera. Pero ¡al menos me obedecieron por primera vez!  
>Llamé a una pizzería cercana y pedí dos grandes con cualquier cosa encima, lo que fuera, pero que la trajera rápido. La voz que me atendió se me hizo conocida, pero la verdad, no me importa ahora. Tal vez sea alguno de mis compañeros de clase, o quizá ya haya llamado una vez a esta pizzería y por eso esa voz me resulta familiar. Esperen, ¿a quién le interesa?<br>Al cabo de una media hora, llegó el encargue. Hasta entonces logré entretener a los chicos poniéndoles una película de autos, no sé, lo primero que encontré que podría interesarles…los dejé viendo eso a oscuras, y fui a atender.  
>Yyyyy ya entiendo por qué esa voz me era conocida.<p>

— ¿Trent? ¿Tú eres el repartidor? —pregunté, algo sorprendida, pero no era nada fuera de lo común tampoco.  
>— Eh, ¿sí? A menos que la chaqueta con el logo de la pizzería te diga que soy un marciano…<br>— El sarcasmo no te sale —lo desafié, sonriendo—. Ven, pasa.  
>— Así que, ¿pizza mientras ves películas? ¿Estás sola? —preguntó él, dejando las cajas encima de la mesa del comedor.<br>— Ja, ojalá así fuera —me quejé, abriéndolas—. Estoy cuidando a cuatro mocosos malcriados. Vaya, vegetariana…tú sabías que yo vivo aquí.  
>— Bueno, cuando me dijiste la dirección recordé que te traje aquí una vez. Y supuse que la querrías de este sabor…y ahora entiendo por qué pediste pizza —dijo, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos cómo la sustancia negra caía del tenedor al plato nuevamente.<br>— Espero que no hayas traído las dos vegetarianas. Esos idiotas son todos unos carnívoros. Oh, sí lo hiciste, eres un adivino. Me salvaste la vida. No sé, espera en la sala o haz lo que quieras, ya te traigo el dinero.  
>— Nah, déjalo así. Mi padre no se enfadará si va por mi cuenta.<br>— ¿Es tuya la pizzería?  
>— Bueno, de mi familia. Son buenos cocineros, y algo me dice que jamás de los jamases te contrataré para trabajar, jaja.<br>— No te burles…hice lo que pude —confesé, riendo. Creo que viniendo de boca de otro me habría resultado ofensivo, pero Trent hizo que la situación cobrara cierta gracia—. Y no creas que te irás de aquí sin la paga.  
>— Insisto, no es necesario.<br>— ¿"No es necesario"? Apuesto a que no le dices eso al resto de los clientes.  
>— Eh…bueno…sólo a mis amigos —contestó, un poco ruborizado—. Pero si tanto insistes en pagarme, creo que tengo la solución.<br>— ¿Solución? Eres tú el que no quiere aceptar el dinero, a mí no me culpes.  
>— Y yo no lo aceptaré, pero como pago, podrías dejarme ayudarte con ese par de críos que están peleándose en la sala.<br>— What?

Y pues, efectivamente, se estaban agarrando a los golpes. Entre Trent y yo los separamos, ahora las madres de los dos me reclamará por qué tienen moretones en sus brazos…los volví a amenazar con la comida y los volví a dejar solos en la sala, para poder hablar tranquila con Trent.

— Creo que sí vas a necesitar mi ayuda, ¿verdad? —preguntó él, divertido.  
>— Sí, es obvio que perdí el control de esto —admití—. No soy la mejor niñera del mundo. ¿A quién engaño? Ni siquiera podría mantener vivos a estos demonios de Tasmania.<p>

Él rió. En cierta manera, su risa contagiosa me tranquilizó un poco más, porque la situación me superaba. Me pregunto cómo carajo hacen las madres de cuatro para cuidar a todos al mismo momento…hay que ser malabarista para eso, o casi.

— ¿Y cuál es tu profesional opinión, si es que sabes tanto? —le pregunté, sarcástica— ¿Qué piensas que tengo que hacer con éstos?

— Primero…—comenzó, y luego me dio la espalda, se apoyó en el arco de la pared y habló con los chicos— Hey, está la cena si la quieren ir a comer, claro.

— ¿Quién eres tú para mandarnos? ¿No ves que estamos viendo _Rápido y Furioso_? —preguntó uno, bastante insultante, a decir verdad.  
>— Mi nombre es T…<br>— Nooooo les digas tu nombre —lo evité yo, tapándole la boca a Trent. Si llega a pronunciar su nombre, ellos le dirán que me gusta lo cual no es cierto pero ellos creen que sí, ¿en que estaba? Ehm, sí, y yo estaré frita y no sabré cómo hacer para explicarle—. Bueno, chicos, la pizza ya está allí.  
>— Iremos después de comer —eligió Finn.<br>— Oh, de acuerdo. Entonces, que bien, más pizza para nosotros dos, Gwen. Estaremos en la cocina, chicos.  
>— Okay, ya vamos, ya vamos —accedieron casi mágicamente los cuatro, y corrieron al comedor. Sorprendente. Qué hizo para lograr lo que yo no pude, no lo sé, pero funcionó…obedecieron como pequeños soldaditos…<p>

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —pregunté, sorprendida y sonriendo.  
>— Uno, todos los chicos aman la pizza y odian que se acabe de su preferida. Y dos, tengo tres hermanos menores que solía extorsionar con la misma técnica. Pura psicología —explicó él, encogido de brazos con las manos en el bolsillo, guiñándome un ojo.<br>Después ambos fueron a la cocina, donde los chicos miraban con asco la pizza vegetariana, sacando la lengua y frunciendo exageradamente las cejas. Aplaudiría la excelente actuación pero sería estúpido y nadie aquí presente es capaz de entender la gracia del sarcasmo más que yo.

— ¿Pediste esta porquería? —preguntó mi hermano.  
>— ¡Finn! Hay muchos chicos que quisieran poder comer tan sólo un trozo de esa pizza —lo reté. Odio que sea así de superado, sinceramente—. Además es para mí, mejor infórmate antes de hacerte el fino. La suya es aquella —señalé la otra caja.<br>— ¡Salchichas! ¡Genial!

Y así transcurrió la cena. Pensé que sería peor, pero…afortunadamente, Trent se convirtió en mi salvación. No sólo trajo comida para los muchachos sino que me entretuvo bastante en la noche en la que podría haberme aburrido como un hongo entre tantos juegos infantiles. Claro que los cuatro no se quedaron quietos, jugaron con la comida todo el tiempo. Me resigné a retarlos, ¿para qué, si no van a hacerte caso?  
>Y mientras trozos de comida volaban por el aire…<p>

— Uf, ya es viernes. No tienes idea de cuánto me alegra que esta semana haya terminado de una vez por todas —se quejaba él—. Exámenes por doquier…  
>— ¿Te fue bien? Yo desaprobé todas…menos Arte e Historia.<br>— Yo no, bueno, aprobé todas. Química la pasé raspando, pero al menos, salí vivo de esta semana…te estuviste quejando mucho de Matemática. ¿No la aprobaste?  
>— No sólo eso, me saqué un dos. Es mucha presión y no entiendo nada —confesé con desaliento—, es una porquería. Y si no apruebo este semestre, mi madre me va a tener a rajatabla con los permisos…el Lunes es el recuperatorio y no sé nada.<br>— ¿Ecuaciones? ¿Son difíciles para ti?  
>— ¡Son imposibles!<br>— No lo creas. De hecho, es más sencillo de lo que te imaginas —me animó él, con una sonrisa. ¿Ecuaciones, fáciles? Oh no, tiene que estar mintiendo—. Trae tu carpeta.  
>— ¿Vas a…?<br>— Vamos, ve, yo cuido de éstos.  
>— Wow…eres un santo —le agradecí, más que satisfecha, y le di un beso en la mejilla. ¡Iba a ayudarme con Matemática, es un genio! No pensé que alguien hiciera semejante acto generoso por aquí. Creo que ni yo me molestaría en ayudar a otro. Comienzo a pensar que Trent ha de ser una hermosa persona, leal, amistosa, inteligente, de buen corazón…y tal vez, sólo tal vez, él pueda convertirse en uno de mis amigos más cercanos. No lo sé, siento esa vibra de parte suya. Quizá durante la primera semana en que estuve aquí lo sentí…aparte de lo que podría llegar a ser "mi grupo". Pero conforme pasa el tiempo, voy notando cosas, no lo sé…la manera en que ayuda a todos en clase, o defiende con respeto sus opiniones. Cómo nunca llega tarde a las aulas y está allí en cuanto toca el timbre. Cómo siempre está dispuesto a darte una mano con lo que sea, a incluirte en el grupo, a hacerte pasar un buen rato…sus ojos verdes expresivos que, cuando te miran, te hacen sentir bienvenida; que no estás aparte, que puedes contar con él…y cuando sonríe de lado…o cuando piensa, y frunce su ceño y se lleva la mano a la boca, y luce tan…pensativo, reflexivo, tan profundo… ¿qué? Oh, ya me fui de tema. Pero en resumen, pienso que Trent podría ser un buen amigo. Sí, un…amigo.<br>Bajé las escaleras con mi carpeta de Matemáticas, y vi que él se había tomado la libertad de sentarse en el sofá para explicarme sobre la materia. En vez de ir al comedor, sólo dirigí una fugaz mirada hacia los chicos para controlar qué es lo que hacían (que, a decir verdad, ¡sólo estaban sentados comiendo pizza y nada más!) y me senté junto a él en la sala. Abrí mi carpeta negra y le entregué un lápiz, para que pudiera explicarme.  
>A ver, Gwen, concéntrate. Lo bueno de que te explique Trent es que siempre que te pierdas, puedes pedirle sin problemas que te lo repita y te lo repita hasta que finalmente lo tengas. Además, la manera calma y tranquila en la que habla, con esa voz media raspada, es tranquilizante…nada parecido a un profesor, en realidad. No siento presiones. Habla tan espaciadamente, lentamente, modula cada palabra con su boca rosada y fina…<p>

— ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo tú ahora? —preguntó, extendiéndome su lápiz y sacándome de mis pensamientos de manera repentina.  
>— ¿Huh? Oh…lo intentaré —me excusé, tomando con algo de ¿miedo? el lápiz. Noté que me había sonrojado…raro, el aire acondicionado no está prendido.<p>

A continuación, me encontraba con esto: 2X . 72 = 27X : (-10-58). Niiiiiice. ¿Y ahora qué hago? Me distraje pensando en…en qué paciente es Trent para explicar las cosas, y olvidé prestarle atención a esas cosas, en este caso, las malditas ecuaciones.

Miré el ejercicio en blanco, frunciendo el ceño, para ver si lograba avanzar un paso y no pasar vergüenza frente a él por mi ignorancia. Pero no se me venía nada a la mente. Absoluta-mente-nada. Era todo un borrón y cuenta nueva.  
>Seguro Trent notó que yo no tenía ni la más pálida idea de qué hacer, por lo que tomó la mano con la cual sostenía el lápiz y comenzó otra vez a explicarme. Vamos, Gwen, presta atención. Sé que son Matemáticas, ¿cómo prestar atención a ellas? Pero hay que hacer el esfuerzo, vamos, Gwen, atención.<p>

— El primer paso de todos —me explicó, estableciendo contacto visual directo entre nosotros. ¿Sus ojos son color lima? No, esperen, son verde manzana… ¡ay, Gwen, cómo si te importara más que aprobar Matemáticas! ¡Concéntrate!—, es resolver lo que se haya entre paréntesis. ¿Vamos bien hasta ahí?  
>— Creo —respondí indefensa—. Así que hay que resolver esto, ¿verdad? —señalé el "(-10-58)".<br>— Muy bien —me felicitó él, sonriendo de lado. Vaya, esos colmillos y esos dientes tan blancos parecen salidos de una película de vampiros. Sería genial que si hiciera una fiesta de disfraces él viniera vestido así, después de todo, creo que el traje le quedaría bastante bien… ¡otra vez! Matemáticas, Matemáticas, Matemáticas—. Ahora, resuélvelo.  
>— Ehm…hmm…pero, bueno, a diez no puedes quitarle cincuenta y ocho…<br>— Exacto. Pero fíjate esto: cuando tenemos dos números negativos, éstos se suman. Cuando tenemos uno negativo y otro positivo, por ejemplo, al ser opuestos se restan. Es lo que se conoce como "Regla de los Signos".  
>— ¡Ya lo recuerdo! —Sí, me lo habían enseñado en la secundaria de York…York…me pregunto cómo estará todo ahí. ¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora mis amigos? Espero de todo corazón…que no se hayan olvidado de mí. No, Gwen, focus, focus— Entonces, ¿sumo diez y cincuenta y ocho?<br>— Perfecto. ¿Qué te da?  
>— Hmm… ¿sesenta y ocho negativo?<br>— Nope. Sesenta y ocho positivo. Al ser dos números iguales (es decir, negativos), el resultado será positivo. Así —y con su cálida mano sobre la mía, presionó el lápiz y escribió el resultado de ese paréntesis— ¿Lo vas entendiendo?  
>— Sí —le contesté, sonriente—. Muchas gracias por hacer esto, Trent.<br>—…es todo un honor —dijo él, y provocó que me riera de una manera bastante estúpida, con una risilla finita que, la verdad, nunca había oído salir de mi boca antes. Nos quedamos mirándonos y sonriéndonos por al menos un minuto, entre pequeñas risas, cuando pasó algo inesperado.  
>— ¡GUERRA! —gritó la reconocible voz de mi hermano, y acto seguido, lo siguieron los otros cuatro demonios, que tomaron los fierros de la chimenea y con ellos se pusieron a jugar a las espadas. Si se llegan a lastimar con eso, va a ser mi culpa, tengo que quitárselos.<p>

Iba a hacerlo, así que me levanté para intervenir y Trent hizo lo mismo, suponiendo que necesitaba ayuda. Y todo pasó en menos de un segundo; Finn me puso la traba del pie y me hizo caer, empujando también a Trent, y quedando ambos en el suelo uno encima del otro. Si de por sí es vergonzoso y bastante confuso (porque no tuve ni tiempo para parpadear antes de que mi hermano provocara tal reacción de cadena), imagínense cuán incómodo es que la punta de tu labio superior toque por accidente su suave labio inferior al caer.  
>Juro que esta noche voy a tomar la sierra y le cortaré la cabeza a mi hermano. ¡¿Dónde carajo me meto ahora? No sé cómo esconder mi cara, que debe estar roja como un tomate. Es decir…bueno, ¡no fue un beso, fue sólo un estúpido roce! Pero es muy embarazoso. Tierra, trágame, ¡trágame ahora!<p>

— Yo no…  
>— No quise…<br>— Nos caímos y…  
>— Nunca intenté…<p>

Al final sólo pudimos reír por lo sucedido, a pesar de que me muriera de la vergüenza. Okay. Las cosas son así: Trent no me gusta "de esa manera" y yo a él tampoco. Lo sé. Pero temo que con el accidente él piense algo equívoco y que entonces…no sé que pueda pasar, pero me desespero por dejar en claro que lo sucedido fue un accidente, nada más.  
>Mientras tanto seguíamos en el suelo, y vi que él también estaba algo sonrojado. Dándome cuenta de lo estúpida que me veía sin quitarme de encima, reaccioné y me hice a un lado, siempre intentando esconder mi cara.<p>

— No te preocupes —me tranquilizó, sentándose en el suelo, a mi lado. Me corrió un mechón de la cara y me serenó con su mirada y su sonrisa, de alguna manera—. Fue un pequeño e inoportuno accidente.  
>— Sí…sí, sí lo fue.<p>

Y en eso, Finn y Compañía entran en acción. Dos hacían mímica de indios con la boca y su mano, mientras otros dos nos sorprendieron por atrás y no sé cómo lograron atarnos con una soga, ¡atarnos! ¿Cómo un par de débiles niñitos pudieron en menos de un segundo amarrar a dos adolescentes estúpidos que no atinaron a esquivar la trampa? Lo más sorprendente de todo es que no importa cuánto esfuerzo hiciéramos, ¡no nos pudimos zafar!  
>Y mientras tanto, la casa se convertía en un caos total frente a nuestros ojos, y nosotros estábamos imposibilitados de pies y manos para evitar la catástrofe…oh crap oh crap oh crap al diez mil. Me van a culpar de todo esto cuando mi vieja llegue de nuevo.<br>Gasté saliva en vano más de una hora continuamente gritando "¡Finn, deja eso! ¡No, oye, tú, suelta!", y otras cosas de esa índole. Imagino que imaginarán que todos los intentos de controlarlos mentalmente a través de la telepatía fueron inútiles, y con la voz, amenazando severamente, menos.

— ¿Gwen?  
>— Mhhmhmqué?<br>— Gwennie, ¿qué pasó? ¡La casa está hecha un desorden! ¿Y por qué estás atada?  
>— ¡Mamá! —me sobresalté, recuperando el conocimiento bruscamente— Ma, juro y perjuro que puedo explicar esto…créeme, ¡no fue mi culpa!<br>— ¿Gwen? —era Trent, que se había despertado con mi repentino movimiento.  
>— ¿Qué hace tu amigo aquí, Gwennie?<p>

Finalmente Trent y yo nos miramos, sin saber bien qué decirle a mi vieja…adiós fracaso como niñera, hola meses de castigo.

**¿Y bien? ¡Al fin lo terminé! Y fue difícil, a decir verdad. Bastante.**** No tenía tiempo y déjenme contarles que además de eso, estoy meta dibujar y dibujar en dA y pensé que producto de eso mi escritura se habría "atrofiado", "estropeado", por así decirlo. Intentaba escribir y…nada me venía a la mente, ¡nada! Pero parece que estoy algo inspirada hoy. Lo suficiente como para acabar con el capítulo de una vez por todas y pasar al siguiente ^-^ A decir verdad me divirtió mucho escribir este.  
>Próximo cap: "Para dar el primer paso, necesitas coraje". Trent's POV. Apuesto a que ustedes, fans TG, amarán este capítulo tanto como yo . ya verán, ya verán. El final del 7º capítulo tiene algo que ver con esto.<br>Byeeeee n_n Los quiero.**


	14. Para dar el primer paso,

**¡Holaaa! Yo de vuelta para subir otro capítulo. Como sea, extrañé estar en FF un poco. ¿Pero saben qué me preocupa todavía más? ¡Qué este lugar está VACÍO! ¿Hola? *se escucha eco* Fuck you.  
>De verdad, chicos, ¡vamos! Actualicen en cuanto puedan. Quiero material de lectura :3 Gracias a los pocos que se mantuvieron activos últimamente. Ah, y gracias a todos los que me saludaron para mi birthday nwn los amo chicos. Son geniales. De verdad, de verdad, le debo todo a TD, porque así me hizo conocer a personas geniales como lo son ustedes.<br>También disculpas por estar tan ausente.  
>Como sea, los dejo con el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten (¿saben qué otra cosa me preocupa? Que casi no hay reviews U-U ¿Qué? Me hacen sentir bien cuando los leo =[ )<br>Ahora mismo no tener tiempo para contestar rews D: Más tarde tal vez lo haga. Quiero que sepan que para mí su opinión es importante nwn  
>¡Lean! Que os guste. A pesar de que este epi ROCKEA para mí, debo decir que mi favorito es otro.<br>Tal vez deban pasarse por el capítulo siete para leer este, no es importante, apuesto a que lo recuerdan y todo, pero en fin.**

14: "Para dar el primer paso, necesitas coraje"

_POV: Trent. Mis letras son mi escape, mi escape de la realidad, de la realidad tan cruel, tan cruel que prefiero olvidar_

Salí de la casa de Gwen un poco avergonzado, bueno, ¿quién no lo estaría? Que la madre de la chica con la que quieres salir te encuentre dormido y atado junto a su hija nunca resulta lo más cómodo del mundo. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, esa no es una situación común y corriente, es más, fue bastante raro.  
>Aunque admito que no fue tan trágico. Tal vez para Gwen, pero todo lo que sucedió, para mí, fue…woow. Casi increíble, ¿casi? Me pregunto si en realidad todo eso ocurrió. Es que es demasiado genial como para que pasara. Cuando nos tropezamos, y ella cayó encima de mí…quisiera creer que eso contó como un beso. Pero sería iluso de mi parte. De por sí el hecho de pensar que Gwen me besara algún día ya es de ser un completo y total soñador. Lo cual, sabemos, no va a pasar.<br>Pero cómo quisiera que algún día…que algún día ella me viera más allá de lo que soy, de lo que ve en mí. Tal vez todo esto que sucedió fue una especie de "Inicio", pero tal vez no lo haya sido. Francamente, dudo que Gwen Webber alguna vez se digne a mirar hacia abajo y verme a mí, su pequeño subordinado y esclavo, con otros ojos…es que no soy digno de ella. Me refiero a, ¿un guitarrista pacífico con una chica gótica? No se ha visto nunca. Y quisiera que nosotros dos pudiésemos convertirnos en la excepción; pero sé que no se puede. ¿Por qué me tenía que enamorar justo de la chica que no va a mirarme nunca? Apuesto a que no soy más que un amigo para ella. O ni siquiera eso. Sólo soy otro tonto que sueña con el día en que esa chica imposible le eche un ojo.  
>Me subí a mi motocicleta, y me puse mi casco. Miré la casa, y suspiré cabzbajo. Es imposible, Trent, olvídalo.<br>Di media vuelta y arranqué el motor, cuando escuché apenas una vocecilla detrás.

¿Trent?

Era ella. Estaba detrás de mí, y se acercaba a paso lento, como temerosa, jugando con las uñas de sus dedos. No me miraba. Se recogió una mecha azul por detrás de la oreja y me miró directo a los ojos cuando se paró frente a mí.

— Gracias, de verdad. No creo que estuviera viva ahora si no me hubieras ayudado, jaja, Ya viste lo que son estos niños —bromeó, sonriendo, aunque su inseguridad florecía a través de su cara. Y sé bien a qué se debía esa inseguridad.  
>— No hay porqué —le dije yo, intentando sonreír—. Estaré siempre que me necesites.<br>— Está bien. Eres un gran amigo, ¿te lo han dicho ya?

¿Ven la obviedad?

— Sí. Cientos de veces, a decir verdad —sólo que daría el mundo porque tú no me consideraras tu amigo.  
>— Bueno, pues…tenlo en mente. Eres un gran, gran amigo —y un gran, gran estúpido también. ¿Por qué las cosas nunca me salen bien cuando me enamoro? — Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, lo que sea…dímelo.<br>—…pues de hecho tal vez haya algo que puedas…

…no, no es buena idea. Nada bueno puede resultar de esto. Me han enseñado a escuchar a mi corazón desde chico, y éste me dice que me tengo que callar la boca. Es decir, ¡no tengo el suficiente carisma como para pedirle una cita! Además dudo que ella quisiera. ¿Y si después de pedírsela ella me la niega y, encima de todo, ya no quiere hablar conmigo nunca más? Si no puedo ser su novio, bueno, me conformo con ser su amigo. Aunque eso me duela y me haga sufrir aún más, creo que debo quedarme en donde estoy, más vale tener y no pedir más que arriesgarse a perderlo todo. Y si yo me quedara sin Gwen, aunque sólo signifique verla en el colegio y hablar con ella y nada más, bueno…que así sea. 

—…nada, déjalo.  
>— Trent, ¡espera! —me pidió, poniendo su brazo e imposibilitando que me pusiera el casco— Dime, ¿hay algo que yo pueda hacer? ¡Sólo dime!<br>—… ¿lo que sea?  
>— Lo que sea. Y lo que sea, es "lo que sea".<br>—Bueno…sabes, últimamente me he estado preguntando…

¿Cómo se lo digo? ¿Y si lo toma a mal? Estoy seguro de que no soy "su tipo de chico". ¿Por qué me tiembla la mano? _Cool off_, Trent, vamos. ¡Debes decirle! Es una chica muy bonita y seguro pronto alguien más se te adelantará. ¡Díselo de una vez y listo!  
>…pero, ¿cómo se lo digo?<p>

—…si quisieras salir a tomar algo mañana, por la tarde — ¡¿Por la tarde? ¿Una cita a la tarde? _C'mon!_ — No lo sé, caminar, charlar, algo…_  
><em>— ¡Oh! ¿Sólo eso? Creí que ibas a pedirme algo más complicado —dijo ella, aparentemente sin sospechar nada de mis verdaderas intenciones—. Por supuesto. ¿Qué haremos?  
>—…tengo que confesarte que no lo sé todavía —contesté, sonrojado y algo avergonzado por no tener un plan. Ella sólo rió pícaramente—. Te lo diré en cuanto tenga algo en mente, ¿de acuerdo?<br>—Totalmente de acuerdo, no te preocupes. ¿Eso es todo? ¿No quieres que te conceda tus otros dos deseos?  
>—Bueno, al menos de momento es todo lo que se me viene a la mente —mentira. Pero no quiero contarle lo que estoy pensando y evidenciar mi probablemente obvio enamoramiento.<br>—Genial. ¿Vas a pasar por mí mañana en esa motocicleta genial que tienes? —me preguntó, caminando hacia la entrada de la puerta, cayendo sobre ella el pálido fulgor de la pequeña lamparita de techo.  
>—Sólo si tú aún conservas el casco que te regalé.<p>

Ella sonrió y miró hacia abajo, lo que me dio la impresión de que todavía lo tenía en sus manos y, a la vez, parecía una mirada de "¿cómo te explico que le cayó un meteorito encima y se hizo bolsa?", así que no supe muy bien qué pensar.  
>"Adiós Trent", me dijo saludándome con la mano izquierda, y me agradeció por todo. Al cerrar la puerta, me quedé viendo la nada, sonriente. Tenía la sensación de que el día siguiente sería verdaderamente importante para mí…y no me equivoqué. Corazonadas son corazonadas.<br>Pasé toda la mañana inquieto, desbordante de impaciencia y totalmente lo que se diría "eléctrico", yendo de un lado hacia otro y buscando con anticipación mi billetera, celular, Ipod, hasta incluso pensé en llevar la guitarra. Bueno, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez pueda interpretarle algo…aunque dudo conocer alguna canción que le guste…  
>Mi vieja se la pasó preocupada, preguntándome por qué comía tan deprisa y por qué estaba constantemente mirando mi reloj de pulsera durante el desayuno. Patético estar fijándote la hora para que la cita de seis horas después no se te vaya a pasar. Tenía consciencia de que no era demasiado importante y faltaba mucho para las cinco de la tarde; pero igualmente no podía evitar mirar la hora. O pensar en cómo iba a entretenerla. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué decirle, o a dónde llevarla, y tengo miedo de resultar…aburrido. Okay, es algo que nunca me pasó, pero siento que con ella es diferente. De hecho, desde que la conozco, todo con ella ha sido diferente a cómo actuaba con otras chicas; esta vez el enamorado soy yo y no es ella la que anda detrás de mí, y también juego el papel de tímido, cuando antes era el primero en tirar el lance cuando veía que alguna chica me tiraba onda. Antes la presencia de "alguien especial" me daba lo mismo; ahora, es como si al entrar ella a cualquier lugar, lo inundara con todo su intrigante misterio, como si una nube difusa la rodeara y la oscureciera, pero la hiciera al mismo tiempo más lejana, menos accesible, y despertara en mí mayor curiosidad.<br>Es que Gwen es…distinta a todas.  
>No le importa verse bien pero, carajo, luce como los mil demonios; y el que sea tan sarcástica, sombría, sencilla, desinteresada y…misteriosa, te atrapa. Eres sólo una mosca en la poderosa telaraña de su increíble seducción; y lo más raro es que no hace nada ni se esfuerza por parecer sexy. Aunque vaya más allá de eso, a decir verdad. Es más interesante que una apariencia bonita; tiene algo detrás, una chispa, algo que te incita a descubrirla, a conocerla…no podría decir en resumidas palabras lo que Gwen Webber es. Y ese acento inglés…dios mío.<br>Mataría por saber qué es lo que piensa. Sobre todo de mí.  
>Y cuando miré la hora, ya eran cinco menos cuarto. Sobresaltado me levanté del sofá (estuve en estado zombie hasta entonces, la verdad, no tengo ni la remota idea de qué hice al mediodía del sábado. No me sorprendería haber contestado cualquier cosa sin siquiera pensarlo cuando me preguntaran algo), y con mi motocicleta salí de casa. Aunque primero cargué una cesta con algunas cosas. Lo elemental, pan, queso, tomate, lechuga, jamón, mayonesa, un potecito de acrílico negro, algunos pinceles, un pedazo de madera… ¿Qué? Sólo estoy siendo creativo. Ya lo…verán.<br>Pasé por su casa algo nervioso, y cuando me detuve frente a ella, traté de disimular lo raro que me sentía. Era como si estuviera tratando de impresionar a alguien más, a alguien de mayor jerarquía que yo. Bueno, espero impresionarla. Si esto resulta un fracaso…moriré…  
>Tengo miedo.<br>Y entonces a la señal de la bocina (traté cautelosamente de que no fuera ni muy corta ni muy larga, para que pudiera escucharla pero que no pensara que estaba apurado), salió de la puerta de su casa. _Mamma mía_. Se veía extraordinariamente…ella. Tan "ella", tan Gwen. Llevaba unos shorts negros y una remera manga corta verde irlandés, ceñida a la cintura y con el cuello de encaje, verde también. Podría decirse que estábamos igualmente vestidos, a juzgar por mi chaqueta verde militar y mis jeans rasgados negros.  
>Lo único inusual en ella es que se había recogido ese mechón que tantas veces le caía sobre la cara con un clip, dejando el resto del pelo suelto, azul y sedoso. Esa diferencia le daba cierto toque distinto; uno que me gustó mucho. Aunque admitámoslo, todo en ella me gustaría mucho ciertamente.<p>

—Trent —sonrió—, ¿cómo estás?  
>—… ¿bien? — ¿por qué lo dije con ese tono?<br>— No lo sé, tú dime —respondió riéndose, con esa ceja sarcástica levantada, revoleando sus ojos negros—. Te ves bien, hey.  
>— Oh…bueno, eh, gracias. Tú…tú también.<br>— Mah, no es nada. Encontré esta blusa que hace rato no me ponía en el fondo del cajón y decidí usarla hoy —me explicó, y sin decir nada al respecto se tomó la libertad de subirse a mi motocicleta y aferrarse a mí con sus brazos—. Bueno, heme aquí cumpliendo parte del trato. ¿Adónde vamos?  
>—Te daré una pista: es un lugar que ya conoces —le dije, gracioso.<br>— ¿El "Snacks 'n Drinks"? …bueno…—aceptó, aunque parecía algo desilusionada. ¿Eso significa que, tal vez, se ilusionó pensando en algo? …bueno, no te ilusiones tú, Trent.  
>— Tranquila, no es allí a dónde iremos —le aseguré riendo, mientras arrancaba el motor—. Sujétate fuerte.<p>

Y entonces me encaminé hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Tal vez a estas alturas ella ya supiera a dónde me dirigía, aunque, quien sabe, quizá no tenga ni la más pálida idea,  
>Subí mi motocicleta colina arriba, y escuché una exclamación detrás de mí.<p>

— ¡No me digas!  
>— ¿Que no te diga qué? —pregunté divertido, sabiendo que ella sabía dónde estábamos— ¿Que vinimos a tu colina a pasar un buen rato?<br>— Admito que tu jugada es buena, Trenton Barnes. Muy buena…—suspira hondamente, mirando hacia arriba con cierta nostalgia, no…con cierta libertad. El cielo se estaba tiñendo de un cálido naranja pastel, decorado por la sombra negra de los pájaros migrando— Ah, la colina sin nombre. No podía dejar de pensar en York cuando vi este lugar, y, a decir verdad, no tenía ni idea de que Eastwood existía.  
>— Tal vez seamos una ciudad considerablemente pequeñita —le decía yo, mientras colina arriba, le extendía la mano a Gwen para que pudiera subir de un tirón—, pero apuesto a que lo que vivas aquí, ya jamás lo podrás olvidar.<p>

En ese momento extrañamente nos quedamos congelados, yo observaba sus ojos y sé que ella observaba los míos también. Dedicándole una sonrisa de costado, acaricié su mano depositada en la palma de la mía con mi pulgar, su piel era suavísima.  
>Tomó menos de un segundo bajarnos del arcoiris, y entonces, apoyada en mi mano, Gwen continuó subiendo. Noté el rubor en sus mejillas, un claramente evidente rubor que ella pretendía esconder y no conseguía.<br>Y sentí algo especial cuando quise deshacer el lazo entre nuestras manos, y ella presionó la mía con fuerza, como un claro "quédate" del cual luego se avergonzó, y retiró su mano. Se reía, se reía por lo bajo con esa risilla, sin parar, mientras yo, animado, seguía dándole charla. Gwen parecía divertirse, y todo miedo de fracasar en mi intento de cita casi había desaparecido.

— Llegamos —indicó ella, cuando aterrizamos en la punta más alta de la colina. Se sentó usando como respaldo sus dos brazos que colocó detrás de su espalda, y estiró las piernas. Parecía sentirse cómoda, contenta; y yo la observaba en cada movimiento. Inclinó su cabeza hacia detrás, saboreando con la piel el contacto con la brisa, sonreía plácidamente…una sonrisa de paz, de serenidad. Se la veía plena, reluciente, como nunca antes; e incluso con su ropaje gótico su aura daba la sensación de…libertad. Y felicidad.

Fui a sentarme con ella, a su lado, y saliendo de su lapsus mental me miró y me sonrió. "De nada", le dije yo, y ella se rió dándome a saber que esa sonrisa era un completo "gracias".  
>Sólo verla sonriendo con el pálido reflejo del sol en su perfil bastaba para mí.<p>

— Tengo algo más preparado para ti —le dije, giré sobre mi cadera y tomé algunos elementos de mi cesta. Saqué el pedazo de madera, los pinceles y el acrílico negro, y le mostré entre mis dedos el potecito.  
>— What the…?<br>— Vamos a pintar tu propio cartel de "Colina Gwen". ¿Te parece?  
>—…eres un tonto. —me dijo entre risas, tomando el pote entre sus manos.<br>— Lo sé —respondí por lo bajo, y ella no lo notó—…un verdadero tonto.

Como una profesional ella me enseñó cómo diluir el acrílico en agua y otras cosas que seguro en arte ya me lo han enseñado, pero a lo que de seguro no presté atención. Extrañamente ahora mi interés mínimo por el arte parecía surgir, y todo era por esa boca, esa boca que gesticulaba y me contaba sobre artistas, sobre movimientos artísticos…el goticismo, su expresión artística favorita; las pinturas del Renacimiento las que más admira…y yo como novato oyendo todo lo que tenía para decirme. Entrando cada vez más en su mundo, y he de admitir…que su mundo me encanta.

— Pero ahora es tu turno —indicó ella, pintando con delicadeza en dirección vertical la letra "O" —. Enséñame algo sobre música.  
>— ¿Qué puede saber un aficionado como yo?<br>— No lo sé, tú dímelo.  
>— Soy sólo un tonto guitarrista. No sé de compositores ni de ritmos, sólo sé…tocar.<br>—…entonces deberías tocar para mí.

Me sorprendí un poco. Y, oh casualidad, la guitarra me acompañaba en ese momento.  
>A pedido suyo y una increíble fuerza de insistir, saqué de mi funda la guitarra y me puse a tocar algo que se me vino a la mente, no recuerdo con exactitud cuál canción es. "No creo que sea algo que hayas oído alguna vez", le advertí, y con un muy profundo "No importa" en su expresión, me lo dijo todo.<br>Y luego la oí tararear por lo bajo; y me enamoré de su voz.

— _When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and course at the wind…  
><em>— Te la sabías, mentirosa. Eres una hipócrita — y reímos.  
>— ¿Quién no ha escuchado Paramore? Bueno, esto ya está listo — anunció, levantando la tabla de madera. En ella había una inscripción en letras negras que anunciaba que estábamos pisando la propiedad de Gwen Webber, y lo clavamos juntos en la tierra. Entre risas y un poco de fuerza, el cartel quedó fijo, y nosotros no podíamos más que divertirnos.<p>

Nos volvimos a sentar a la orilla de la línea donde la colina terminaba, formando un pequeño risco. El cielo oscurecía y ahora era la luna la que reflectaba en su cara, aumentando su palidez, mientras masticaba entusiasta el sándwich que se preparó con muchísima mayonesa y sin jamón. Me explicó que no era vegetariana sino ovolactovegetariana, algo de lo que yo no tenía mucha idea en verdad. Al parecer come derivados de animales, como queso, leche, etcétera; pero no come carne de ningún tipo. Y eso sólo aumentó mi admiración por ella.  
>Pronto comenzamos a jugar a los desafíos. Al principio eran inocentes retos, como subirse a un árbol y tirarse desde la punta de éste hacia el suelo, y a pesar de que me dolió fue bastante gracioso. Aunque ahora que lo pienso podría haber quedado parapléjico si caía en mala posición. Las locuras que soy capaz de hacer.<br>Luego, al caer la noche, le desafié a dibujarme en plena oscuridad, cosa que aceptó hacer. Tomó un lápiz, un bloc de hojas que sacó de su bolso negro de cuero, y dispuesta a dibujarme, me miró. Puse la expresión más serena y retratable para la posteridad que pude, para lucir, de paso, interesante frente a ella. Aunque también quería saber qué tan bien podía dibujar. Nunca dudé, desde que la conocí, de su innato talento; el arte emana de sus poros. Toda ella es arte; y si se la interpreta de una u otra manera, pues, a mi vista, ella bien podría ser una escultura del mismo Miguel Ángel, o, como lo llama ella delicadamente, _Michellangelo_. Su piel hecha del más blanco marfil, sus contornos bien definidos, casi puntiagudos y cortantes; su mirada fría…pero hay algo que no coincide entre la visión de ella como una obra de arte maciza y ella misma.  
>Ella tiene esa magia humana…que no sé bien de qué trata, pero la tiene, y me enloquece y me envuelve y me enamora. ¿Demasiado pronto para confesar amor? En el amor y en la guerra todo se vale.<br>Entonces me hallaba yo ahí, tieso, mirándola de reojo. Era graciosa la manera en que a veces arqueaba sus cejas y otras las fruncía, enojada, y hacía borrones; luego volvía a colocarse la misma cara de intriga, y otras tantas me miraba, y se reía. Y me hacía reír a mí también. "No sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo" o "no tengo el suficiente talento para dibujar esto", repetía constantemente, a lo que yo respondía "tú sólo haz lo que puedas".  
>Estuvo más de media hora con esa cara enojada de no poder lograr algo, y la veía borrar, y trazar, y volver a borrar insistentemente. De vez en cuando resoplaba, inconforme.<p>

— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunté, bromeando.  
>— Sí…no es nada —y borraba con más frustración. Verla enojada era todo un espectáculo para mí, y decidí seguir provocándole cierta…inocente y tierna ira.<br>— ¿Hay algo que la dibujante no pueda hacer? ¿Eh?  
>— Cállate…además ya te dije, no soy lo suficientemente talentosa. Es sólo que…<br>— ¿Qué?  
>—…tu boca. No sé por qué, pero no puedo dibujar bien tu sonrisa, no me quedo conforme. La hago y la rehago, pero nunca logro…transmitir eso.<br>— ¿Transmitir…qué? —pregunté curioso.  
>— Eso, no sé que es. Es "eso" que tienes, es una sensación de alivio, es…no; es mucho más que eso…se te ve tan relajado, y esa sonrisa es una mezcla de complicidad, de confianza…y no logro que el dibujo transmita eso.<br>— ¿Puedo verlo?  
>—…N-no está terminado —protestó ella, asiendo el cuadernillo contra su pecho y ocultándolo entre sus hombros, como protegiéndolo.<br>— No importa, ¡vamos, Gwen! No tiene que ser perfecto. Además, todo lo que tú hagas para mí ya será una completa obra de arte.  
>— Sólo estás añadiendo más presión, ¿lo sabes?<br>— Gwendolyn Webber, muéstrame ese dibujo —ordené, sin poder contener las risas.  
>— Atrévete a repetir eso primero —me retó, sonriendo desafiantemente.<br>— Gwendolyn-Gwendolyn-Gwendolyn —le decía burlón, acercándome con intenciones de agarrar ese dibujo.  
>— ¡Ahora vas a ver!<p>

Y comenzamos a correr uno detrás del otro tontamente como niños, en un círculo, persiguiendo nada en realidad; sólo siendo tontos. Gwen parecía más divertida que yo, y hasta en algún momento se le cayó el dibujo, pero no nos importó ni a ella ni a mí. ¿No era eso por lo que "supuestamente" corríamos? Ella buscaba esconder su obra incompleta y yo, que se develara ante mis ojos. Oh vamos. Sospecho que esa nunca fue la razón sino la excusa, el pretexto para comportarnos así de…tontos, sí, simplemente tontos.

— ¡Te atrapé! —le dije, tacleándola pero con suavidad, mientras nos matábamos de risa. A medida que nuestras carcajadas ya se iba apagando, nos íbamos acostando en el césped suave, relajándonos, mirando las estrellas. Nos miramos, y supimos qué era lo que debíamos hacer, sin buscarlo tanto, deseándolo menos; sólo hacerlo y no dejar que esperara más.

Al mismo tiempo nuestros labios encajaron perfectamente como piezas de rompecabezas, como las dos partes de este juego que en la caja venían por separado y totalmente apartadas una de la otra, pero que, en el juego en sí, iban pegadas, destinadas a estar juntas. Si esas piezas fueran colocadas en otro espacio, el rompecabezas no tendría sentido; no, esas piezas _debían _ir juntas.  
>Tal vez yo no sea su primer beso, y ella, el mío tampoco. Quizá yo no sea el más especial de todos. Pero para mí…se sintió como el primer beso "de verdad". Uno con sentimiento, no algo premeditado, no una tontería pensada por un puberto de catorce años que cree que se las sabe todas; sino un auténtico primer beso. No lo habría esperado nunca, de hecho, esta cita de hoy sólo contaba para "sumar puntos", y también para verla, a ella. Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que podría terminar así, sosteniendo ligeramente su barbilla mientras juega con mi boca y dejando aquí, en este momento…todo.<p>

Tal vez no haya podido dibujar mi sonrisa en un tonto papel, pero sabe perfectamente cómo dibujarla en mi cara.

**:3 No sé ustedes pero a mí me encantó cómo quedó (L) Espero no sonar egocéntrica, pero, bueno, I liked! Me siento inspirada. Estoy leyendo **_**Crímenes Imperceptibles**_** de ****Guillermo Martínez****, un escritor argentino y a juzgar por este libro, excelentísimo. Ha ganado un Premio Planeta, ha sido traducido a más de diez idiomas e inclusive transformada en una película, **_**Los Crímenes de Oxford**_**, el cual es también la edición en España. Les recomiendo registrarse en una web llamada Libroos, sí, con doble "o", y buscar allí la novela. Es un sitio muy útil y confiable para descargar libros en formato .doc y también .pdf.  
>Como sea, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como yo (dudo que puedan, porque lo améeee xD) y antes de irme les dejo el adelanto de siempre:<br>"Cambiando". Las cosas están cambiando radicalmente en la vida de Heather…si de por sí su vida era una montaña rusa de emociones, bueno, ahora es una montaña rusa de confusiones. Rupturas, nuevas personas en la familia…es demasiado para una adolescente.  
>Primer Heather's POV nwn ¡Ya quiero escribirlo! Wijiiiiii. Espérenlo. Les adelanto que ya el próximo capítulo a este, es el de los múltiples POVs. Okay, eso será MUY difícil, pero es un desafío que estoy dispuesta a tomar.<br>See ya. nwn**


	15. Cambiando

**Hey you… ¿cómo están? Pues yo…se podría decir que, bien, supongo…me siento medio ¿vacía por dentro? Crisis existenciales, qué decir. Es como si justo ahora mi vida fuera un "to be continued" del final de alguna temporada. ¿No lo sé? Qué importa. A ustedes no, supongo, soy sólo otra tonta chica cuya situación es intrascendente en sus vidas…no los culpo por eso, obviamente xD**

**Como sea, perdón por retrasarme (no tengo ni idea de cuándo fue la última vez que subí el capítulo anterior…sospecho que han pasado dos meses, o uno cuanto menos). Además, no hay nadie ne FF :( Gracias Nilo por seguir actualizando cuando nadie más lo hace :B**

**DISCLAIMER: TD no es mío…**

**Bien, here it goes. Espero que lo disfruten…**

15: "Cambiando"

_POV: Heather. .:Se termina cuando YO digo que se termina:._

— Ven cariño, sube...  
>— Pero, Heath, no hemos visto si tu madre está en casa...<br>— No está, Geoff, ya vamos...

—...Como tú digas...

Arrastré a Geoff de la camisa hasta el living room y cuando lo quise arrojar sobre el sofá con mi típica sensual violencia, un grito nos interrumpió y me hizo escandalizar detrás de mí. Di la vuelta de inmediato y más que boquiabierta vi a mi madre, sentada en el sillón precisamente y con Geoff que había caído encima de sí (y parecía congelado del miedo como yo), y a su lado, ¿el viejo de Bridgette?  
>Al principio me pareció que estarían juntos y me aterroricé por un segundo, I mean, ¿imaginan al padre de una idiota como ella junto a mi vieja? Pero aliviada seguro pensé "Beh. Deben estar discutiendo algo "grave"", como siempre hacen los padres de otros conmigo. ¿Será porque le volqué spaghetti encima a Bridgette durante el almuerzo? ¿Por qué me llevé su ropa cuando ella se estaba duchando en el gimnasio? Padres, siempre tienen una excusa para quejarse de mí. Pero más que nada son las hijas las envidiosas y sus hijos los que quieren llamar mi atención. Sus viejos son nada más como títeres suyos.<p>

— ¡M-m-m-mamá...! E-eh, bueno, Geoff y yo, en realidad, mira... ¡s-s-señor Clark! Ho-hola...mire, mi intención no era...eh... ¡Geoff, bájate de las piernas de mi madre!  
>— ¿Eh? Oh, sí, lo-o-o lamento mucho señora Morrison —dijo el tonto de mi novio, rodando hacia abajo y cometiendo la torpeza de darse la cabeza contra el suelo. Idiota — Es un...gusto verla. Y a usted, señor C —saludó cuando lo ayudé a levantarse del suelo (porque de ser por él se hubiera quedado ahí), algo nervioso y con esa típica expresión suya de "metí la pata".<br>— De hecho...Heathie —me dijo mamá, levantándose y tomándome por el brazo—, hay algo que tengo que decirte, y...quisiera que fuera en privado.

El aludido se quedó ahí quieto, sin aparente reacción, y tonto como siempre como para no darse cuenta de que mi madre se refería a él. Ante esto, ella me jaló del brazo y me llevó a la cocina, dejando al señor Clark y a Geoff en el living.

— Okay, okay, lo que sea que le haya hecho a Bridgette, sabes que lo lamento, y blah blah blah no lo volveré a hacer y más blah... —me disculpé falsamente como siempre, sacando una manzana del refrigerador. ¿Qué gana mi madre con castigarme? Que al final me salga con la mía, y que me ponga más castigos por ello, y que me vuelva a salir con la mía, ¿por qué no ahorrarnos líos y listo?  
>— No es eso, Heath. Pero lo que sea que le hayas hecho a Bridgette, sabes que está mal, hija...<br>— ¿Y lo que me querías decir era...? —la interrumpí, y ella me miró fieramente. Es obvio que soy hija suya, jaja.  
>—...Ya, ya va. Sabes que no me agrada para nada que seas sarcástica conmigo.<br>— Y eso a mí me da igual.  
>— ¡Heather!<br>— ¡Agh, ¿puedes decirme de una vez lo que quería que me contaras así me puedo ir de una vez por todas?  
>— ¡Pues al menos estoy intentándolo, ¿no lo crees? ¡Si cerraras tu boca...!<br>— ¡Hey, hey! ¿Qué anda pasando aquí? —interrumpió el señor Clark apareciendo en la cocina, ¿desde cuándo se cree que...? Oh cielos.

Ella no me haría esto. Ella no, ella no le haría esto a papá, no lo haría...no me haría esto a mí... ¡es incapaz de ser tan perra! Seguro estoy sacando conclusiones precipitadas...o tal vez no quiera ser realista...pero soy una chica inteligente y sé como son las cosas, sé cómo son las jodidas cosas.

— ¿Estás saliendo con el viejo de Bridgette? —le espeté en la cara, furiosa, luego de haberme quedado en shock.

— ¡Modales, Heather! —me reprochó mi madre.

— ¿Modales? ¿Tú me hablas de modales, mamá? ¡¿No pensabas contarme esto? ¡¿No pensaste en papá?

Mamá se quedó callada. Perra. No pasó ni un año desde la muerte de mi padre, y ella ya está con otro. Me pregunto desde cuándo está pasando esta mierda. ¿Vas a quedarte callada, puta? ¿También eso, no me vas a dar explicaciones? Qué importa. Todo es una mierda.

— La vida sigue Heather. ¿Pretendías que me amargara sola?  
>— No estás sola, ¡yo estoy contigo! —pero parece que no es tan así. Le contaba todo...bueno, no todo. Pero el punto es que teníamos uno de esos vínculos especiales cursis entre madre e hija.<p>

— ¿De verdad, Heather? ¿De verdad estás conmigo? Sales más de lo que hablamos a diario. Estás tan ocupada en tus cosas que apenas sé cómo estás. No estás conmigo, nunca...  
>— ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate, y muérete, y vete con tu puto novio! ¡Ojalá tú te hubieras muerto en lugar de papá!<p>

Y furiosa, llorando la mar, me fui de la cocina, dejando a mi madre y al señor Clark solos en la cocina. Genial. Seguro ahora van a comenzar a fornicar encima de la encimera.  
>Subí las escaleras tras un portazo, me interné en mi habitación, y comencé a romper cosas, a arrojarlas fuera de la ventana de mi habitación, ¿que si me importa? Joder, me da igual, me da jodidamente igual. De qué mierda sirven las cosas si no puedes confiar en las mismísimas personas que habitan tu casa, es más, la mujer que te trajo al mundo y todas esas estúpidas cursilerías...puajj. La imagen que se me vino a la mente sólo logró asquearme y enfurecerme más, zorra. Da asco, es decir, ¿por qué carajo no me lo dijo antes? No lo hubiera entendido de todas formas porque no puedo aceptar que pase esto, pero al menos seguiría confiando en ella. "Período de prueba", período de prueba mi trasero, al demonio con todo. No va a lograr convencerme de nada.<p>

— ¡Maldita...perra...zorra...idiota! —criticaba a diestra y siniestra mientras conseguía empujar con la espalda el mueble del espejo hacia la ventana. No me interesa, sólo, sólo quiero romper cosas, no sé, siento que tengo que ver cosas destruirse...al igual que se destruyó mi confianza en esa perra, ¿cómo le pudo hacer esto a papá? Papá la quería, papá nos quería a las dos, él siempre se encargó de que estuviéramos bien, de que hubiera un abrigo _Channel_ en mi armario al mes, él sólo quiso lo mejor para nosotras siempre, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Ahora que está muerto significa que no importa más? ¿¡Eso significa! ¡Pues para mí sí sigue existiendo! ...en donde sea que esté. Él está en algún lado, ¿y creen que le gustaría ver cómo la mujer que amó se revuelca con otro? No creo que sea lindo, y créanme, no lo es; he visto a miles de zorras follándose a mis ex, los cuales entonces eran mis novios. La venganza es el antídoto...la venganza.  
>Al pensar en esto, me detuve, y miré mi habitación. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando intenté tirar el mueble por la ventana, porque, no cupo. Pero en ese estado de violento éxtasis bien podría haberlo hecho.<br>Mi cama estaba revuelta, y volaban partes de osos de felpa por todas partes, brazos, cabezas, era un festival carnicero de relleno de espuma. Sangriento sin sangre, eh. Prendas tiradas por todas partes. Mis paredes, que son espejos enteros, estaban todas resquebrajadas, rotas. Al mirar hacia afuera vi mis cosas esparcidas por el césped en el jardín de abajo, un montículo de cosas coloridas. Junto a ella, se encontraba mi madre y a su lado el señor Clark, sorprendidos, y luego mirando hacia mi ventana. Más que ofendida, les mostré mi dedo medio y salí de mi cuarto; esta vez no iba a ser barato, no, claro que no. No debieron haberme hecho enfurecer, por supuesto que no, ahora que se atengan a las consecuencias.  
>Me metí en el cuarto de mi madre y comencé a voltear las cosas. Al ver las fotos de mi padre sobre su cómoda, estallé en rabia; cuánta hipocresía, cuánta mentira, cuánto asco. ¿Cómo puede mi madre ser feliz con otra persona cuando aquel a quien más amó ha muerto? Murió, ¡murió, y desgraciadamente él no está aquí! ¡Él murió! ¡Él...murió...!<br>Sin fuerzas y presionada por las lágrimas saliendo sin control de mis ojos —qué pensaría el resto del cuadro de porristas si vieran a su líder así, dignidad, por favor, pero aunque quería parar no podía dejar de llorar—, me tendí a llorar en la cama, y pataleé y tiré almohadas y sábanas hasta que me harté de moverme y simplemente me dejé estar, allí, tendida, llorando sin consuelo.  
>¿Creen que las cosas serían mejor si mi padre estuviera aquí? Pues sí lo serían, carajo, ¡sí lo serían! Él me apoyaría, de hecho, si él estuviera aquí mi madre no estaría saliendo con nadie más, y mucho menos con el padre de Bridgette, mucho menos con él, un tipo mediocre, trabajador de un banco, qué estúpido. Mi padre era mucho mejor; mi padre manejaba su propio negocio, tenía una concesionaria de automóviles más que exitosa, con miles de dólares como ingreso por día, no por mes, por día. Él lo tenía todo: afortunado, elegante, vanidoso, envidiablemente bello para sus cuarenta años, carisma, porte, lo tenía todo, era la persona perfecta. Se veía bien hasta cuando cometía alguna torpeza como tropezarse, lo cual era común en él. Era fino y educado, jamás decía una grosería, ni jamás le elevó la voz a mi madre. Todo era perfecto con él. Era un padre atento y cariñoso, me contenía, a pesar de sus negocios me llevaba siempre al parque, siempre tenía un tiempo para mí y para mi madre. Siempre lo tuvo, siempre era puntual en las cenas y si había que interrumpir una importante llamada de negocios por sentarse a la mesa lo hacía, y apagaba su celular para que pudiéramos charlar sobre el día, una hora, al menos una hora. Después de todo no le temía a los inversionistas; ellos le temían a él, ellos estaban a sus pies. Mi padre era el ejemplar perfecto de hombre, ¿y mi madre se atreve a rechazarlo así? ¿A devolvérselo de esta manera? ¡¿Menospreciando todo el trabajo que a él le costó hacernos felices, para que yo pudiera estar bien y ella también, para que las dos nos quedásemos cómodas en casa y él tuviera que salir afuera, hiciera frío o calor, lloviera o tronare?<br>De inmediato sentí una mano en mi hombro. Por primera vez esa mano se sentía dura, inflexible como el cristal, impersonalmente fría. Despertó enojo en mí, despertó furia, despertó angustia, despertó desprecio. Sentí unas incalculables ganas de quitarle su mano de encima cortándosela en cuatro.

— ¿Heath?  
>— ¡Vete!<br>— Heathy, sólo escúchame... ¿me vas a escuchar?  
>— ¿Para qué? —pregunté, dándome vuelta, y luego parándome— ¿Para que puedas mentirme a la cara? Hazlo —la desafié, caminando hacia ella y colocándome enfrente, nariz a nariz— ¿Por qué me miras tan raro? Pues mira esto. Míranos —le dije, girándole la cabeza con brusquedad hacia el enorme espejo frente a nosotras—. Miénteme, miéntele a tu reflejo en mí, a tu reflejo más joven.<p>

Ella parecía anonadada. De inmediato, el otro sujeto apareció tras la puerta. Mi madre no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba; seguía viéndose absorta en el enorme cristal, con una expresión entre tristeza y sorpresa.

— ¿¡Y tú qué quieres, pedazo de Neanderthal! ¡Vete-de-aquí! ¿¡Podrías por una vez en tu vida no meterte en donde no te llaman? —le espeté a ese maldito recalcando los "no" para que le quedara bien claro de una vez por todas, ¿por qué tenía que entrometerse, no le bastaba con arruinar mi vida? ¿Qué pretende, que él sea el nuevo conciliador, el nuevo hombre de la casa que solucione todo? ¡Pues él jamás va a ser ese hombre, él jamás va a volver a pisar esta casa, la casa que mi padre compró! — ¡A ver, anímate a responderme! Soy la hija de tu prostituta personal; dime algo, y estás acabado.

Boquiabierto, el cobarde no sabía qué hacer. Miraba a mi madre, y luego a mí, tartamudeando. ¿Mi madre sale con este espécimen inútil, este intento de hombre? ¡Por favor, es patético! Hasta una adolescente puede confrontarlo y él se queda ahí sin hacer nada, ¡vamos, sé hombre, para que yo pueda tener una excusa para aporrearte!  
>Finalmente se fue de escena, finalmente, finalmente. Dejándonos solas a mi madre y a mí, como debe ser, como debería haber sido siempre y para siempre, sin terceros que intervengan.<p>

— Piensa en papá. ¡Piensa, en él! —le grité, mientras tomaba una foto de la cómoda y se la sacudía con violencia frente a su cara— ¿Él te habría hecho esto? ¿Él te habría hecho lo que le hiciste a él? Él no, mamá, él tenía códigos, los códigos que tú no tienes. ¿Qué la abuela no te enseñó a comportarte como una verdadera _geisha_, una que debería respetar a su marido? ¿A ser correcta? ¿A no traicionar? ¿¡Qué no tienes cara para afrontar la situación!  
>— ¡Heather! —interrumpió mi madre.<p>

Por alguna razón aparente, ese grito desquiciado me vació de todo el coraje con el que cargaba hace momentos, y no pude decir absolutamente nada más. Qué vergonzoso. Me decepcionaba de mí misma por el no poder decirle nada más, por quedarme sin palabras en el momento preciso.

— ¡¿Crees que no lidio, cada día, cada maldito día de mi vida, con la muerte de tu padre? ¡Yo lo amaba, Heather! ¡Yo lo amaba más que a nadie! ...pero me siento sola, Heather. Necesito a alguien a mi lado. Liam, es un hombre maravilloso, un hombre que me hace feliz, Heather —insinuó "ser feliz", mientras llorosa se señalaba violentamente a ella misma con el dedo índice—, creí que lo entenderías. ¡Creí, que querrías lo mejor para mí! ¿No puedes ver, Heather, que no se puede vivir en el pasado? ¡Hay que seguir y dejar las cosas atrás, o si no, nos ahogaremos en recuerdos, hija!  
>— ¿Entonces papá es una cosa que, sólo tienes que dejar atrás? ¿¡Eso representa para ti! ¡Pues yo te voy a decir lo que representa para mí, y lo que en verdad es: un hombre que nos hacía felices, mamá, el hombre que nos dio todo!<br>— ¡Y sigue siendo eso para mí, Heather! Tengo, suficiente espacio en mi corazón para dos hombres... —se excusó, tranquilizándose pero aumentando más su angustia claramente legible en sus desesperados y nerviosos ademanes, apoyándose su puño cerrado en el pecho.  
>—... ¡pero no debe ser así! —y dicho esto, decidí dejar la habitación, bajar las escaleras y salir. Corriendo hacia la puerta iba cuando los brazos de Geoff me atraparon con rapidez y me detuvieron.<p>

— Heather, cálmate, preciosa, no debes estar así. No te ves bien, tienes el rímel todo corrido.  
>— Definitivamente tú dices los mejores poemas, Geoff —le solté cuando me zafé de él, abrí la puerta, y lo dejé detrás. Él me siguió de inmediato y caminó a mi lado, tratando de detenerme, mientras yo me dirigía con paso firme al garage para tomar el carro.<p>

— Heath, vale, escúchame...entra en razón, linda, es decir, ¿qué importa si tu madre sale con otro tipo y se olvidó de tu pá? ¡Haz tu vida, ve a la playa...!  
>— ¡Ya cállate! —le grité, sin poder soportar una sola palabra más— Cállate, cállate, cállate, ¡cállate! ¡No quiero que sigas diciendo estupideces, ¿me oíste? ¡Cá-lla-te!<p>

Geoff se quedó algo raro, mirándome. Parecía como si me mirara y no me reconociese. O herido. Oh, la divina comedia, lo que faltaba, herí los sentimientos de Geoff, ¿algo más? ¿Algo más va a salirme mal? Bueno, "salirme" no. Es culpa del resto del mundo, es como si todos de repente conspiraran para hacerme sentir sola, amargada, para castigarme, ¡muy gracioso, Karma! Incluso el día mismo parece burlarse de mí.  
>Me subí al carro y cerré de un portazo la puerta del conductor; apreté con fuerza las manos en el volante, puse el cambio, el freno y salí, presionando violentamente el acelerador. Ni me importó ver la cara de Geoff al verme irme, pero supongo que habrá sido la misma de hace dos minutos, mirando la nada como idiota.<br>¿No deberían mis seres queridos contenerme? ¿No deberían estar allí para mí, en lugar de andar ocultándome cosas? No puedo creerlo, me niego a creerlo. Me da ira, me da rabia, me genera impotencia; el saber que mi madre está saliendo con ese tipo, simplemente, yo, yo simplemente no entiendo cómo. No sé cómo puede haber pasado. ¡Demonios, con razón la veía vestirse mejor! Y yo que creí que era porque había superado su etapa de crisis desaliñada, ¡¿cómo carajo no lo vi venir? Se está comportando como una adolescente, una estúpida y muy tonta adolescente que ni siquiera sabe cómo escoger bien un novio, y va y se empareja con un mediocre trabajador viudo. ¿Creen que yo me casaría con Geoff algún día? _Mon Dieu_, están locos, sería la prometida de Colin Myers, el chico rico de último año. Yo le gusto y a mí no me vendría nada mal una vida de acomodada. ¿No debería mi madre hacer lo mismo? Ahora comenzará a faltar el dinero; estoy segura, los dos se lo gastarán todo en regalos, en viajes, en una casa nueva, el dinero de mi padre, estoy segura de que mamá lo explotará por completo. ¿Y cuando se acabe? Viviremos con un mediocre sueldo de una mediocre familia, seremos pobres, adiós a Gucci, Prada, Jimmy Choo, adiós a mi vida socioeconómica...

Cuánto necesito que papá estuviera aquí.  
>Frené de inmediato y mi auto dio un giro de noventa grados por el impulso; me metí en una desviación de tierra que conducía a un pequeño parador debajo de un risco, y estacioné cerca de la pared natural de roca. Se ve todo Southwood desde aquí.<br>Me pasé al asiento trasero, quité la llave, aseguré las puertas y me tendí. Debajo de las butacas tengo, para casos como estos, una almohada y una manta de ponys que tenía de pequeña, me la había regalado mi papá para las noches tormentosas. Cuando él se quedaba conmigo hasta que me quedara dormida. Solíamos sentarnos en mi cama, frente a la ventana, a ver los rayos; a mí verdaderamente me asustaban, pero él insistía con que los viera. Me abrazaba, y juntos nos acurrucábamos bajo la mantita rosa. Y él me decía: "¿Ves Heather? Ellos no hacen daño. Aparecen, hacen algo de ruido, y luego se van. Y luego vienen más y más de ellos, sobre todo cuando hay tormentas. Lluvia fuerte y mucho viento. No tienes que temer. Muchas veces en tu vida aparecerán "relámpagos" que harán que te sientas desprotegida, temerosa, sin saber lo que viene a continuación, sin saber cómo ahuyentarlos. Pero, como los relámpagos y los truenos, los problemas vienen, hacen un poco de lío en tu cabeza, y pronto se van, se van como si nada. Pero pronto vendrán más; sobre todo cuando en tu corazón haya tormentas como esta, violentas, tristes. Cuando estés así, muchos problemas aparecerán porque te parecerá que nada tiene solución. Pero recuerda...los problemas son como relámpagos y siempre lo serán: llegan, hacen ruido, y se irán. Y siempre me tendrás a mí para ayudarte cuando lo necesites."  
>¿Siempre? ¿Siempre, papá? Ni siquiera sé dónde estás. ¿Dónde estás? Me encantaría saberlo para ir contigo y para que me alejaras de estas tormentas. Me encantaría que estuvieras conmigo para alejarlas de mí. En cambio, sólo tengo esta manta, no a ti. Sí, ya sé. "En mi corazón", ¿verdad? Estás ahí, pero yo necesito más que eso, papá, yo te necesito a ti...Yo te quiero conmigo... ¿por qué la vida es tan injusta? Me quiero morir...quiero estar con papá.<br>Y poco a poco me fui durmiendo, pensando en él, en sus sonrisas, en mí de pequeña, en sus sabias palabras, en todo. Al despertar ya era de día; y tenía los ojos hinchadísimos cuando me miré en el retrovisor del auto. Qué asco, sí, pero por primera vez, sentía que algo me era más pesado que unas horribles ojeras y unos ojos que parecían picados por mosquitos gigantes del Amazonas.  
>El reloj de mi muñeca daba las seis y media de la mañana. Me saqué la manta de encima, la doblé, y la guardé junto con la almohada y un osito de mi abuela Chao. A ella también la extraño. Mi abuela era la mejor abuela del mundo, pero como siempre, a Dios le gusta cagarme encima y se la llevó. Siempre se van las mejores personas y las mierdas quedan en este planeta.<br>Di vuelta en "U" y salí de la calle de tierra, y conduciendo por la carretera, llegué a casa y aparqué el auto en la entrada. Despeinada como estaba y con la ropa arrugadísima, saqué unas llaves de mi bolso y las introduje en el cerrojo, abrí la puerta y me metí dentro de casa. No me importó hacer ruido. Estaba cruzando el lobby a paso de zombie cuando escuché a mamá gritar alarmada desde el escritorio de detrás. En poco tiempo, ella estuvo junto a mí, y trató de abrazarme fuerte. Pasos atrás llegaba "el odioso", fingiendo preocupación como mi madre y sus desesperados gritos, sí claro.  
>Por impulso tomé un jarrón con flores, volqué el agua en medio de las escaleras y las rosas también, y se lo arrojé por la cabeza sin inmutarme, con cara de pleno aburrimiento. Mi madre se escandalizó por ello y me siguió hasta mi cuarto, gritándome cosas como "¿¡Estás loca!" y exigiéndome que le prestara atención. Pero yo sólo, caminando despacio, me metí en mi cuarto y puse el cerrojo. Me tendí en mi cama, seria, ahora inmuta. Sin decir nada ni mirar algo en específico. Sólo perdiéndome en mis pensamientos.<br>Tenía nada más que diez minutos para vestirme y salir al colegio, así que me levanté de un salto, sin ánimos. En realidad en otra ocasión habría estado corriendo desesperada. Pero ahora sentía como si fuera mucho más importante estar triste y mantenerme así. Diablos, jamás una depresión me había durado tanto como ahora.  
>Me puse mi equipo de porrista, me até el cabello en una coleta, y nada más me delineé los ojos y me puse algo de color en los labios, nada más. Así salí, y sin siquiera decir tan sólo "adiós" a mi madre, me volví a subir al carro y conduje hasta la prepa.<br>"Bien, Heath, tienes que entrar manteniendo la compostura. Fue un fin de semana demasiado loco, ¿verdad? Muy loco. Pero pasó, ya pasó...quedó en el pasado. Después de todo, al parecer, mi progenitora tuvo la suficiente valentía para dejar las cosas en el pasado, entonces por qué yo no podría tampoco. Compostura Heather; una cosa es tu vida en tu casa, otra cosa es tu vida en el instituto. Aquí nadie te puede traicionar. Debes mostrarte como la segura líder que eres".  
>Tratando de convencerme de esto, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja obligada, entré al colegio, con paso recto, manos en la cadera, dispuesta a comenzar otro fin de semana. Traté de parecer victoriosa, como siempre lo soy. Intimidante.<p>

— Hola Geoff — lo saludé, y comencé a besarlo, pero él lucía...raro. No me tocaba ni correspondía a mis besos. Era como si se hubiera quedado estático, sin decir nada; ante esto me detuve y lo miré, extrañada. — ¿Te pasa algo?  
>— No sé —me dijo él, sin mirarme a los ojos. Miraba a un costado, pero no era como si tuviera la mirada fija en un lugar, era simplemente como si estuviera tratando de evitar un contacto entre nosotros—. No sé.<br>— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?  
>— Hice lo mejor que pude para consolarte, Heather. Ayer. Podría haber entendido que me dijeras algo como "este no es el momento", o lo que sea, pero me dijiste que me callara. Está bien, me callaré si eso quieres. Pero no te molestes en buscarme luego, ¿sabes?<p>

Lo miré con confusión. No sabía exactamente a lo que se refería, es decir, tenía una ligera sospecha, pero...

— Tengo clase de Arte. Nos vemos —saludó cortante, y se fue por el corredor.

¿Acaso acaba de dejarme? Oh no, no lo hizo...a quién engaño. Sí, por supuesto que acaba de dejarme, y sólo porque le grité, esto...esto no es justo, no lo es, ¡estaba triste, ¿qué se suponía que dijera? Demonios, es como si alguien estuviera empeñado en hacerme la vida imposible hoy.  
>OK, acaban de dejarme, tengo que mantenerme bien a pesar de ello. No es como si nunca me hubiera pasado. Bueno, casi. El único chico que me dejó fue Trent Barnes, es decir, yo estoy acostumbrada a ser la que termine y no a la que le cortaron. Impotencia a la millonésima.<p>

Traté de permanecer "estable" durante el resto del día, hasta que no pude más y estallé en la hora de entrenamiento con las porristas. Es que son tan ineptas, tan incapaces, ¡no saben hacer nada! ¡No saben ni siquiera hacer una bajada en twist sin una posición extendida si no estoy yo para guiarlas! ¡Demonios, no pueden valerse por sí mismas nunca! Ahora ya entiendo por qué la entrenadora Lydia me dejó a mí a cargo y no a este par de idiotas. Es comprensible, claro, porque ¿quién ganó siete torneos consecutivos de Porrista? ¡Oh sí! ¡Heather Morrison! No era de extrañar que me colocaran a mí al mando. Pero a veces es estresante con "e" mayúscula. Sobre todo cuando se tiene un equipo tan pobre y carente de talento.

— ¿No te parece que es demasiado, Heather? —replicaba como la niñita caprichosa de primer año que es Sarah dese arriba de la pirámide— Creo que no siento mi pierna...  
>— ¿Crees que eso es demasiado? ¿De verdad, Susan? Yo te voy a mostrar lo que es demasiado —y como castigo, pateé a Mónica de la base de la pirámide, y se cayeron todas en consecuente— ¡Demasiado, es estar entrenando siete-horas para que te salga un estúpido arabesco! ¡Eso es demasiado, pero incluso yo lo superé, y sólo tenía trece años! Así que si alguna de ustedes quiere ocupar mi lugar de líder cuando me vaya de este mugriento colegio el año que viene, más les vale esforzarse y jugar duro y sucio si es necesario, ¡¿lo oyeron? Ahora párense; tienen cinco y van cuatro segundos para rearmar la pirámide. Yo y las chicas en el campamento lo pudimos hacer en dos, así que consideren que les doy tiempo de más —advertí al grupo de fracasadas dándome la vuelta. Chasqueé el dedo, me volteé hacia ellas nuevamente, ¡y ni siquiera habían sentado la base!<br>— ¡PAR DE FRACASADAS! ¡Eso es lo que son ustedes! ¡Ajjjjjjjjj, me sacan de quicio! ¿¡Qué no les dije que armaran la pirámide en cinco? ¡Son tan inútiles, estoy en medio de una bola de imbéciles!  
>— ¡No voy a permitir que nos trates así, Heather! —se atrevió a discutirme oh, nada más y nada menos que Bridgette la tonta— Merecemos un poco de respeto, estamos dando lo mejor de nosotras hasta el cansancio para complacerte a ti y a tu insípida rutina.<br>— Tú-mejor-te callas —le espeté, quedando nariz a nariz con ella—. No eres nadie; no hace ni dos semanas que estás en el cuadro así que más te vale quedarte en donde estás, es decir, tu pequeño casillerito de chica novata, ¿entendido? No juegues conmigo. Nadie-se mete conmigo. ¿Escuchaste eso?  
>— No me intimidas —siguió ella—. Te desafío todo lo que quiero; el que seas la líder no me impide a dejarte en claro cómo son las cosas. Ten un poco de cordura o comenzaremos a darte lo que te mereces.<br>— Oh, ¿algo como esto, por ejemplo? —le pregunté con sarcasmo mientras le tomaba un mechón de su sucio y largo cabello rubio desteñido y se lo jalaba con fuerza para arrancárselo y que se le quedara un bonito hueco calvo en su estúpida cabeza— ¿No vas a defenderte? Ya sé por qué; porque eres tan debilucha, y me tienes tanto miedo, pobrecita.

Pero no sé cómo, ella se atrevió a abalanzárseme y comenzamos a jalarnos del cabello, y luego, los golpes secos. Quería ganarle a toda costa; esto era justamente lo que necesitaba, algo de desquite. Era como si no sólo me estuviera descargando todo el enojo y dándole su castigo por tener el tupé de envalentonarse conmigo, también le estaba dando su merecido como una especie de advertencia a su padre, de lo que se venía si él seguía lo suyo con mi madre. Por mi mente se atravesaron miles de imágenes como Bridgette y su viejo viviendo con nosotras, saliendo de compras, dejándome a mí de lado. Pues no iba a permitir que eso pasara, no; dejaré en claro los límites y si se atreve a cruzarlos, ella y su estúpido padre lo pagarán MUY caro.  
>En medio de un alboroto de gritos y rodeadas por el resto del cuadro (algunas celebraban y otras trataban en vano de separarnos), mientras le estaba desfigurando la cara a esa perra, oímos el temido silbato de la entrenadora Lydia, y como perritos entrenados dejamos de destrozarnos y la miramos. El resto de las porristas, como animalitos, retrocedieron poco a poco, dejándonos a nosotras solas, tendidas en el césped y con la ropa y el cabello arruinados, mientras la amenazadora imagen de la entrenadora se cernía sobre nosotras. Tenía por segura que estaba en problemas.<p>

— Me decepcionas Morrison. Sigues siendo la mejor en esto, sabes, pero no me gustan los revueltos. Tú y la nueva me siguen hasta la oficina del director.

Por un lado no me gustaba esta situación de haber sido humillada ante la entrenadora, pero por otro, tenía una enorme satisfacción por haber sido yo llamada por mi apellido y Bridgette como "la nueva". Eso significa que soy mucho más valedera que ella. ¿Alguna vez alguien lo dudó? Claro que no. Pero no me gusta que la gente que vale poco se crea más de lo que es. Algo conocido como status quo.  
>Las dos nos introdujimos en la oficina del director y esperamos. Cada minuto de espera era matador; odiaba estar sentada junto a esa zorra, quería que la indiferencia la asesinara y le pegara duro, y sin embargo no parecía afectarle demasiado, o tal vez sólo un poco; yo quería más, yo quería que se retorciera de la vergüenza y que me tuviera miedo. Me mata verla tan indiferente, como si no supiera lo que acaba de hacer: desafiarme. Es la primera vez que alguien desafía mis órdenes de una manera tan altanera, tan creída.<br>— Espero que te quedes en tu lugar —solté, de brazos cruzados, sin mirarla. Estábamos sentadas las dos en el mismo sofá, en polos bien opuestos, cada una casi abrazada al brazo lateral de cada plaza del sillón. —En cuanto te vuelvas a meter conmigo no tendré preocupación en romperte la cara.  
>— ¿Qué te hice, me puedes decir? Quisiera entenderlo; por qué simplemente no me puedes dejar a mí aparte, no creo molestarte nunca. Respeto siempre tus órdenes, pero esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos. Somos tus compañeras y...<br>— ¿Tienes acaso idea de por qué me desquitaste, Bridgette? ¿Pues por qué no se lo preguntas a tu padre, el que se folla a mi madre todos los días, eh?

Bridgette quedó atónita ante esto. Igual que como quedé yo cuando lo supe.

— No lo sabías, ¿eh? Lo sabes ahora. Entonces dale una advertencia a tu padre de mi parte —le advertí, parándome frente a ella, rodeando su cuello con mi mano contra la pared—: se vuelve a acercar a nosotras, y tú eres picadillo. Lo juro por la memoria de mi padre. Estábamos muy felices mi madre y yo antes de que tu estúpido padre llegara. No-se-metan.

Nadie dijo nada más. La mantuve así por unos segundos hasta que noté cómo comenzaba a toser y a contener involuntariamente el aliento.

— Yo me voy de aquí.

Y dicho esto, me escabullí por el corredor tan rápido como mis zapatillas Nike me lo permitieron. Lamentablemente eran nuevas y rechinaban contra el suelo, pero no me importó, seguí corriendo y logré escaparme por la puerta de detrás de la cancha de football, que nunca la cierran. Al llegar al estacionamiento me metí en el carro y salí del predio, sabía bien a dónde tenía que ir.  
>Crucé la ciudad hasta casi donde termina, en donde se encuentra el cementerio. Sin dudarlo aparqué y bajé. Este lugar siempre me trajo malos sentimientos, horribles recuerdos, siempre traté de evitarlo. Pero esta era la primera vez en que sentía que quería venir, la primera vez en que sentí que quería despegarme del mundo y venir a sentarme en la tierra húmeda.<br>Busqué, usando mi memoria, la lápida de mi padre. La única vez en que vine es cuando fui pequeña, era un día tan nublado y gris, cuando enterraron a mi padre luego de su funeral. Ese recuerdo clavaba mi corazón a la mitad e hizo que comenzara a lagrimear del dolor, intenso dolor que sentía.  
>No podía entender como alguien en su sano juicio podía reemplazar a un hombre tan maravilloso como mi padre por...otra persona. Cualquiera, la que fuera; simplemente no me entra en la cabeza la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera olvidarse de él, de lo maravilloso que fue, yo no puedo verlo, no sé cómo hacer para entender que mi madre lo reemplazó. Lo cambió por "un nuevo modelo". No puedo entender cómo logró olvidarse de él y de todos sus años juntos.<br>Finalmente la encontré. Y mi primera reacción fue, fue, simplemente...abrazar un pedazo frío de piedra.  
>Nunca me sentí más cerca de nadie que en ese momento.<p>

**Lo siento mucho por el retraso, aunque francamente sé que a ninguno de ustedes le importa, qué va. Espero que al menos esto les haya resultado "simpático".  
>¡Bien! Ya vamos a mitad de fic: El próximi capítulo es "Cartas a Distancia", mejor conocido como el capítulo de los múltiples POVs. Como sea, en este capítulo, las clases han terminado ya, pero como último proyecto la profesora de Literatura obliga a segundo año a mantenerse conectados mediante cartas, en donde se deberán contar las aventuras de sus vacaciones. ¿A dónde irán a terminar las cartas?<br>Debo advertir que tal vez no actualice en un gran tiempo porque me llevé Matemática y Fisico-Química a Diciembre y mis viejos me amenazan con quitarme mi hermosísima notebook :o Qué va. Espero que se "apiaden" de mí y de mi nada sistemática cabeza que no entiende de teoremas e_e  
>Nos vemos =) <strong>

***¡Actualización!***

**Me temo que cometí una equivocación GRANDÍSIMA D: Sí, así, asíiiiiiiii de grande *extiende los brazos así de largo largo largo; y no los puede estirar más*. ¡Mil gracias a GothGirl por hacerme saber el error! Qué raro yo, cometiendo fallas temporales. A veces me odio a mí misma por esto. De paso, gracias GG por rewiviar =) Al leerlo me puse muy feliz de que al menos alguien lo hiciera y lo aprecio enormemente ;D  
>La cuestión es esta: En un momento del texto dice que el viejo de Heather murió hace un año, y al final de éste, cuando era pequeña. ¡FAIL TOTAL! xD La versión oficial es que el padre de Heather murió hace un año. ¡Perdón por ese horrible error! nwn" Trataré de ser más cuidadosa.<br>Ya que estamos, quiero aclarar un par de cosas con respecto a la extraña familia de Heather (y créanme...se pondrá más bizarra aún ;D Jajaja): Su madre es asiática y su padre americano. Cuando en el texto se refiere a su abuela, es por parte de su madre, también asiática. Heather fue criada bajo los modismos americanos consumistas (obviamente reflejados en su actitud de comprar, comprar y comprar xD) pero aleccionada por su abuela sobre las enseñanzas y costumbres de una dama china.  
>Eso es todo :) Los quiero, sigan escribiendoleyendo/¡expresándose! ;)  
><strong>


	16. Cartas a Distancia, Parte I

Little Darling...it feels like years since it's been here...  
>Ya, ya. Pero qué lindo es comenzar la mañana con los Beatles sonando en la radio, y más cuando el sol realmente está viniendo como lo dice la canción =D Estoy enamorada de la naturaleza.<br>Me dispongo a escribir el dieciseisavo capítulo, espero que les guste. Gracias a todos los que rewiviaron los capítulos pasados, son ustedes quienes realmente siguen mis historias ='D [Aquí decía algo sobre que hayan tenido una Feliz Navidad pero considerando que eso pasó hace como un mes...deleted ;) ] DISCLAIMER: TD no es mío. 16: "Cartas a distancia" — Y por eso deberán traer un ensayo completo para el comienzo de clases que viene en Septiembre —dijo la profesora Margo, quien se notaba entre estresada y furiosa.  
>— ¡Pero no es culpa nuestra que usted haya perdido nuestras evaluaciones finales! —replicó Duncan, quien realmente, realmente, estaba por estallar ante la noticia de la profesora.<br>— ¡Señorito Eden, cállese o le doy un extra a usted también! Recuerde que usted arrastró esta materia a Julio y yo soy la profesora de la mesa de examen (1), así que no le conviene hacerse el vivo conmigo. Duncan, a sabiendas de que si desaprobaba Literatura en Julio su madre lo mataría, se calló la boca y se recostó conteniendo los gritos en su asiento, cruzado de brazos y con una cara de tremenda frustración. — Como decía antes de ser interrumpida —espetó la profesora mirando en dirección a Duncan—, el paquete con la conversación entera deberá ser entregado el primer día de Literatura cuando estén ustedes cursando el tercer año y último año. Lo entregará la persona que esté al final de la lista y será nota grupal, así que evaluaré ortografía, redacción y largo de cada carta, y por supuesto, presentación. No quiero hojas manchadas con salsa de ningún tipo, ¿me entendió, Kennedy Heights?  
>— Por supuesto profesora —dijo Owen en tono de cachorrito obediente—. Por cierto, ¿se enteró de una nueva salsa que se le pone a los nachos? ¡Escuche: está compuesta de salsa de tomate, salsa cuatro quesos, salsa blanca, salsa de champiñones, orégano, más salsa de tomate...!<br>— Está bien, Owen, cuéntamelo el año que viene —pidió la profesora, deteniéndolo en su excesivamente larga y exasperante descripción de algo que a nadie le importa—. Bien, tienen el verano entero para enviarse correos entre sí. Reitero por si alguien no entendió: Durante el verano y en orden alfabético, uno de ustedes enviará al siguiente un correo, esté en la parte del mundo que esté. Las cartas deben ser enviadas enteras, es decir, que la tercera persona debe recibir las dos anteriores cartas, la cuarta las tres anteriores, y así. ¡Olley, preste atención! Todos deben escribir las cartas, to-dos y cada uno de ustedes. Deben ser por escrito —remarcó con lentitud—, nada de e-mails impresos; es-cri-tos, y con buena ortografía, y redacción. ¿Comprendido?  
>— Comprendido —repitieron todos como ¿soldados aburridos? A nadie le interesaba el 'innovador proyecto' de la señorita Margo. Querían un verano libre, hasta incluso les parecía injusto, muy injusto. El timbre del receso sonó y los estudiantes salieron del aula como una estampida de toros, apresurados por escaparse de las aburridas y costumbristas charlas de la profesora Margo. Ya varios habían tenido esa experiencia (y si no, pregúntenle al pobre de Trent): comienza con una excusa cualquiera como '¿Y? ¿Qué tal le va en el resto de las materias?' y se extiende en una larga plática de cosas que a nadie le importan salvo a la profesora. Y como es sumamente susceptible, que ni se te ocurra interrumpirla, o te bajará las calificaciones por 'irrespetuoso', cosa que ya le ha pasado a Tyler, por ejemplo. La única cosa que puede detener la incesante charla de la profesora Margo es el timbre de clases, y para entonces ya habrás perdido el receso entero y prácticamente tu cerebro también, que se fue de vacaciones ni bien oyó la agria voz de la señora. Muchos alumnos creían que fuera de la escuela sería una cuarentona necesitada de atención, a decir verdad; y ¿saben? No se equivocaban en absoluto.<br>Algunos alumnos procuraron debatir la idea de las cartas fuera del aula (y fuera del alcance de la profesora también), ya que a ciertas personas les gustaba la idea. Harold explicaba las razones por las cuales el proyecto sería tan divertido a LeShawna mientras esta bostezaba sin parar, ni le hacía caso al pobre muchachito. Beth realizaba la misma acción con Justin, quien como LeShawna, hacía oídos sordos a lo que fuera que la chica estuviera diciendo. Pobre ilusa, ni se daba cuenta de que en realidad a Justin nunca le interesó escuchar una sola de sus palabras, y pasó toda la preparatoria convencidísima de que él era el único en verdad a quien le interesaba oírla.  
>Era la última semana de clases en la preparatoria Eastwood y los corredores estaban inmersos en una atmósfera de estudiantes correteando por ahí, en busca de libros y tutores desesperadamente, con hojas cayéndoseles a mitad del camino por las prisas, el estrés, cosas así. Los últimos exámenes finales, casi ni había trabajos prácticos qué entregar, salvo para quienes estuvieran ahogándose (literalmente) con las calificaciones; los inteligentes casi ni asistían al colegio salvo para rendir evaluaciones porque tenían el aprobado asegurado, y los alumnos promedio, bueno, se podría decir que ellos eran los más relajados de todos dentro de ese ambiente tan loco, y eso que hasta ellos estaban en los patios o en la cafetería con lápiz y papel en mano haciendo tarea.<br>De igual manera nada impedía que las cosas que sucedían siempre volvieran a pasar con regularidad. El equipo de football entrenaba como todos los días, las porristas hacían de las suyas como si nada pasara, el club de teatro seguía colocando los carteles para su obra de fin de año, cosas así. No importa qué, el fenómeno social en los adolescentes jamás se detiene, ni nunca lo hará.  
>Obviamente todos estaban entusiasmados por las vacaciones. Al fin: las mentes más creativas se imaginaban saliendo de la puerta de entrada y tirando sus hojas de carpetas mirando hacia arriba y gritando '¡Libertad!' de manera exagerada...aunque para algunos las vacaciones eran un sueño muy lejano puesto que se habían arrastrado hasta el banco para Julio, también se hacían ilusiones. Bueno. Después de todo siempre quedaba Agosto, la salvación. El mes en el que nadie tenía que estudiar absolutamente nada (a excepción de Harold quien teórica y prácticamente vive estudiando).<br>En eso consistió la semana, que para algunos fue lenta, y para otros transcurrió a la velocidad de la luz. Pues en fin, el último día de clases, el último viernes, las expectativas eran grandes. Los alumnos se despedían de sus amistades, hacían arreglos para juntarse antes de salir de vacaciones, planeaban campamentos, cosas así. ¡Era el último día de vacaciones, vamos! ¿Cómo no sentirse al menos alegre?  
>En un grado en especial el entusiasmo por acabar el segundo año y pasar al tercero y último era gigante y se sentía de pies a cabeza. — ¡Oh sí viejo! —gritaba un totalmente descolocado Geoff encima de una de las mesas, realizando todo tipo de ademanes con sus brazos, bailando, haciendo sonidos improvisados de beatboxing, etcétera. Todo el mundo, como era natural ya con respecto a Geoff, lo encontraba gracioso, excepto Heather en cierta forma quien evitaba mirarlo (pero todos bien sabían, y veían, que cada tanto no podía evitar sonreírse ante las idioteces que éste decía. Sin embargo esas sonrisillas se esfumaban cuando notaba cómo Bridgette lo miraba de manera encantada y devota, y su mirada era correspondida por Geoff; y esas sonrisas se transformaban en celosos gruñidos) — ¡Último día de clase! ¡Whoohaw! ¡Hoy todo el mundo al Snaks 'n Drinks a parrandear!<br>— No es el último día para ti técnicamente, Geoffrey —indicó Harold—. Debes seguir estudiando para no reprobar el año, ¿recuerdas? —todos lo miraron de una manera un poco desagradable, porque se notaba bien y bien claro que en realidad él pretendía hacer muestra de su 'superioridad intelectual'. Pero bueno. Harold era así, y así lo querían.  
>— Ya lo tengo resuelto —contestó Geoff, poniéndose un libro en la cabeza, y luego, adoptando la forma de una estatua—. Yo, Geoffrey Samuel Junior, he decidido que daré los exámenes de emergencia, ¡ahí te va viejo!<br>— ¿'Exámenes de Emergencia'? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Harold, escéptico, ya incluso dando por sentado que el chico había inventado tal cosa y que de seguro el año próximo no iba a compartir salón de clases con ellos.  
>— Es una oportunidad para los vagos, retrasados, estúpidos, seres inferiores, Geoffs y Ezekiels y demás tipos de imbéciles que no estudiaron durante el año, que los profesores les dan para poder aprobar el año —agregó Noah, sentado recto en una silla como corresponde, sin desviar los ojos de su libro—. ¿No deberías saberlo, cerebrito?<br>— Cállate Noah —indicó Harold, sumamente ofendido y también herido por la humillación de que un dato se le escapó a su cerebro. Mas Noah sólo rodó los ojos y continuó callado, prestando atención a su libro— Explícame esto de los exámenes de emergencia, Geoff.  
>— Sólo tengo que rendir tres materias —dijo el rubio, ¿orgulloso? —. Si rindo tan sólo una, ¡paso de año! Y del resto no lo sé, me ocuparé luego —y si a la escena de Geoff cómodamente acomodado en una silla con los brazos en la nuca y los pies en la mesa le añadiéramos un fondo de playa y unos anteojos de sol en su cara, sería la perfecta representación de alguien relajado en exceso, es decir, propiamente dicho Geoff. ¿Quién más relajado que él?<br>— Bien. Me da lo mismo, no sé ni para qué me intereso —añadió Harold, y se alejó de donde estaba Geoff. Mientras tanto, en otra esquina, Cody se hallaba preguntándole infinidad de cosas a Gwen, quien dibujaba serena aunque ya comenzaba a fastidiarse.  
>— Y, dime, ¿a dónde te vas estas vacaciones? ¿O te quedas? Si es así, podríamos salir durante las tardes de paseo, y...<br>— Me voy —respondió seca ella.  
>— ¿A dónde?<br>— No te importa.  
>— Pues si no me importara no preguntaría, ¿no crees? —insistió él, más que optimista. Si había algo en él que realmente merecía admiración era su persistencia e intrínseco optimismo ante todo.<br>— Cody, no te diré, y basta.  
>— Está bien. Pero te escribiré a tu cuenta de e-mail —añadió finalmente, sonriéndole. Gwen debía admitirlo: a pesar de ser tremendamente 'pesado', a veces su insoportable pegoteo era un poco tierno, como el cariño de un hermanito menor—. Todas las semanas.<br>— Estoy de acuerdo con eso —aceptó Gwen, estrechando la mano de Cody. En eso, Mister Barnes hizo su aparición en escena, sentándose en la silla al lado de Gwen.  
>— ¿Qué me cuentan, chicos?<br>— Pues nada en realidad, Trent. Viejo, ¿a dónde te vas tú de vacaciones?  
>— Oh, esta vez mamá decidió cambiar de panorama. Nos vamos a unas montañas en no-sé-dónde, un poco alejadas de todo pero lo suficientemente conectadas con la civilización como para tener Wi-Fi y satélite de televisión. ¿Se imaginan lo que debe ser por la noche? Estrellas, y yo tirado en la nieve, rodeado del olor a pinos... —y ante esto, Gwen, que se venía conteniendo duramente de demostrarle afecto público (pues ambos habían acordado que lo mejor sería ir paso a paso, lento; y no decirle a nadie aún de 'lo suyo'), ya no resistió ante eso y no pudo evitar estrecharle la mano por debajo del banco. Trent reaccionó y los dos se sonrieron, pero de inmediato recordaron que eso habría de verse raro para los ojos de Cody y reaccionando, apartaron sus miradas.<br>— Pues yo por mi parte me voy a New York. ¡New York, viejo! Me adueñaré de la ciudad —indicó como soñador, haciendo ademan de famoso—. Les traeré una camiseta a ustedes dos, ya saben, de esas que dicen 'Amo New York' pero con un corazón y con las iniciales 'NY'...  
>— Cody, ya conocemos las camisetas —lo detuvo Trent, riéndose—. Gracias por tenernos en cuenta, lo aprecio hermano. Bueno, me voy a seguir viendo qué hay por allí. ¡Nos vemos a la noche!<br>— ¿A la noche? —dijo Cody, una vez que Trent se retiró de la mesa, algo confundido— ¿Acaso tenemos planes con él a la noche?  
>— E-eh...n-no lo sé, digo, tal vez él invitó a sus amigos, y, y, y nos confundió con ellos... —era claro que Gwen intentaba ocultar que ellos dos iban a verse por la noche, mas el tonto de Cody ni siquiera se dio cuenta de esta 'información oculta'.<br>— Meh, no importa. Lo llamaré luego para confirmarlo. Espera, creo que ni siquiera tengo su teléfono... Mientras tanto Carter, Austin, Duncan y Alejandro se encontraban jugando cartas en una mesa, y en el centro varias cosas que parecían ser los productos apostados, es decir dos o tres cajas de cigarrillo (estaban escondidas, o se veían ocultas a propósito por otros objetos, seguramente en todo caso de que entrara un directivo y los descubriera), una Coca-Cola, un paquete de Clorets, un eje de patineta, una botella de Gatorade a la mitad, bastantes dólares canadienses —todos arrugados al mejor estilo me-los-metí-en-el-bolsillo-antes de salir de casa apurado— y unos collares de cuentas. Trent se les unió a ellos sin pedir permiso, y es que tampoco lo necesitaba. Era costumbre, o 'código' según le llamaban ellos, entrometerse así en los asuntos de un grupo de amigos. — Hm, interesantes cosas...prepárense para quedarse con los bolsillos vacíos —dijo el recién llegado, sacando de su bolsillo otro tanto de billetes también arrugados—. Barajen de nuevo.  
>— Como digas. Oye, tío... ¿qué te pasa con la cara pálida, eh? ¡Cuenta! —preguntó con sutilidad Alejandro, mientras mezclaba las cartas. A veces podía ser tan chismoso como las chicas si se lo proponía.<br>— ¿De qué hablas, viejo? Vamos, no es nada.  
>— Síiiii claro Trent —replicó Carter—. Escúpelo.<br>— Barnes, anda, somos tus amigos. ¿Te interesa Webber? ¡Oye, qué interesante noticia, hermano! —asumía de entrada Austin— No me la esperaba, no señor.  
>— Que no-me gusta —intentaba convencer Trent entre gruñidos—. Ya, juguemos. Oro.<br>— Oro. Barnes, te advierto que si le haces algo a Gwen, te juro que te hago añicos. He llegado a querer a Webber como a una de mis hermanas y no te conviene hacerle nada, ¿me escuchaste? —decía Duncan, medio en broma, medio en serio.  
>— Te escuché, Duncan, vamos. No me gusta Gwen Webber. Es amable, y todo eso, pero...<br>— Shh, viejo, deja los arrumacos para después, ahora estamos ocupados en esto —interrumpió Austin, dejando a Trent como "What the fuck? ¡Si hace tan sólo un momento querían saberlo todo!" —. Oro.  
>—Oro —dijo Alejandro.<br>— Oro —también dijo Carter cuando le tocó su turno de dejar la carta.  
>— Desconfío —desafió Trent. La preocupación se leía en la cara de Carter, era obvio que la carta que él había depositado no era Oro y Trent, hábilmente, lo había descubierto. Efectivamente dio vuelta la carta y se trataba de un Basto, nada más y nada menos que de un doce de Basto. Le sonrió complacido a su amigo, mientras se guardaba los collares de cuentas y unos billetes en su bolso—. Ay, Carter, nunca sabes disimular cuando mientes. Me toca. Y ya que estamos con el Basto, que sea Basto.<br>— Desconfío —Duncan.  
>— ¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido?<br>— Pues sucede que no confío en ti, Trent. Muéstrame la carta, anda.  
>— Entiendo...pues tendrás que confiar un poco más en mí, mi querido Eden, porque es nada más y nada menos que Basto al fin y al cabo —rimó, mostrándole la carta, y adueñándose de un par de billetes que hasta entonces eran posesión del punk desconfiado. En otra parte del salón, Heather estaba pintándose las uñas de los pies con Lindsay, quien, tan original como siempre, se pintaba una de cada color. — No tienes problema con que me quede el esmalte púrpura brillante, ¿verdad Linds? —preguntó Heather, ocupada con el dedo gordo de su pie derecho.<br>— Pero... me lo regaló mu tía Cynthia...la que falleció la semana pasada... —replicó Lindsay, sorprendida y un poco triste.  
>— Oh, entonces estoy segura de que querrás deshacerte de él, para no recordarla y ponerte triste, ¿verdad?<br>— Bueno...los recuerdos feos son malos...no me gustan —negó la rubia con la cabeza.  
>— ¿Qué tal si me lo llevo?<br>— Está bien, tenlo. Gracias Heather, eres la mejor amiga del mundo —le agradeció Lindsay, abrazándola, feliz. Otra vez Heather había logrado, mediante otra de sus tretas, quedarse con las cosas de Lindsay.  
>— ¡Las uñas, las uñas! —se quejó ella, y Lindsay se apartó— Está bien, Lindsay, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Estaré siempre para ti —'Y para quedarme con todas tus cosas' le hubiese faltado decir. Pero entonces un pensamiento fugaz invadió su cabeza. En realidad, a decir verdad, ¿sería Lindsay realmente la mejor amiga que tuvo? "Miren a las otras hipócritas del cuadro de porrista. Están allí hablando con Bridgette como si nada. Deberían estar conmigo, no con esa, es más, ¿qué carajo están haciendo con esa perra? Que yo sepa ella no es la líder del cuadro, es más, ni siquiera es agradable. Sus zapatos son feos." — Lindsay... —dijo.<br>— ¿Qué pasa, Heather? ¿Me vas a preguntar sobre qué tan mal te queda el esmalte?  
>— ...nnnno —le respondió, mirándola raro—. No, no es eso Lindsay. Iba a preguntarte sobre Bridgette. Creo que jamás debí dejarla entrar al cuadro.<br>— ¿Por qué? ¿Porque es una novata y su plié apesta?  
>— Además de eso. Y de todas las veces que se cae haciendo twists. Sencillamente creo que no fue una buena idea haberla hecho entrar para humillarla, el cual era el plan original. Tenemos que sacarla. Pero hay un pequeño problema y es todo el resto de bolas de inútiles en el cuadro. Ellas se han hecho muy amigas de la señorita patéticamente pacifista —se quejaba, haciéndoles burla a las mencionadas—. Tenemos que hacer que salga y rápido.<br>— Pero, ¿no está por terminarse el año? ¿Qué caso tiene sacarla si no hacemos nada en verano?  
>— ¡Sólo hay que sacarla, ¿sí? Ugh. No faltará mucho antes de que las idiotas de sus nuevas amiguitas comiencen a invitarla a venir con nosotras.<br>— ¿Y si ya le contaron del campamento de porristas? —comentó Lindsay con terror— ¡Sería nada genial! ... ¿verdad?  
>— Nada genial, Lindsay, para nada genial —finalizó dramáticamente Heather, mirando de manera vengativa a la rubia. Era tanta la ira por lo de su padre con su mamá, sumado a su aparentemente incipiente popularidad entre las porristas, que sentía sed de venganza. "¿Y el profesor?" preguntarán ustedes. Pues bien, ellos también estaban de haraganes en la escuela, en la sala de maestros, divirtiéndose de diversas maneras. Por un lado estaban las cotillas de Educación Física y de Biología, que se la pasaban hablando sobre las calificaciones de los alumnos, de la vergüenza y "poca dedicación" por parte de los padres, e inclusive de otros profesores entre risillas y susurros. Por otro lado el profesor de Física, el de Música, el de Matemáticas y el de Filosofía jugaban a las cartas en la mesa, y a un lado de ellos el de Arte y la de Francés compartiendo un poco y ligando inocentemente. El resto, a excepción de la amarga de Geografía que estaba "ocupada reacomodando<br>su agenda en función de las actividades del verano", bailaba, y muy mal.  
>No faltaba nada para que la estampida de estudiantes saliera de sus salones gritando, vitoreando y haciendo escándalo. En tres...dos...uno...Libres, libres ya, ¡va-ca-cio-nes!<br>El tan ansiado descanso finalmente estaba allí, ¡genial!  
>Los alumnos de cuarto año, o al menos un puñado de ellos, se juntaron para celebrar esto...varios de ellos se verían en un salón-bar en las afueras de la ciudad, un lugar que parecía era "el" lugar de la noche en Eastwood. Entre los invitados "VIP" se encontraban Geoff, Carter, Alejandro, Bridgette, Lindsay, Austin, Heather, varias porristas más a quienes no es ni siquiera necesario mencionar porque nadie las conoce y todas hacen las veces de una sola como las cabeza-hueca que son, y como no podía ser de otra manera Trent, que insistió con llevar a Gwen, la que más desentonaba de ese grupete.<br>No le gustaba mucho la idea, hubiese preferido pasar la noche con él mirando una película como ya han hecho a veces, pero era una especie de salida de fin de curso, no podía rechazarlo. Los demás habían sido tan amables de invitarla, lo menos que podía hacer era asistir. Y aunque no hiciera muy buenas migas del todo con Heather Morrison, al menos con Bridgette y Lindsay se podía hablar (aunque...con la única que se puede mantener una conversación inteligente es la primera, o al menos eso solía ser antes) sin dramas. También se llevaba muy bien con los chicos, seguramente encontraría algo qué hacer con ellos.  
>Y por supuesto...estaría Trent. Y algo le decía que no se despegaría de ella en toda la noche.<br>En dos camionetas (el Jeep de Trent y la todoterreno gris de Alejandro) los trece llegaron a destino, un ruidoso salón prácticamente cerrado por fuera, sin ventanas y apenas puertas...pero de una tonta manera Trent convenció a Gwen a entrar, y, bueno, ¡él la podía de punta a punta!  
>Y lo que sucede en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas. O al menos, en el susodicho bar. Todos entraron con sus ID falsas, hasta Gwen, que no tienen por qué suponer que era la menos experta en el tema; en realidad era bastante habilidosa a la hora de falsificarlas...experiencia entrando a antros desde los quince años. Una vez dentro corrieron las bandejas de alcohol y los ligues con las camareras bonitas y sexies, y no tardaron tanto la mayoría en ponerse totalmente ebrios, salvo Bridgette, a quien la idea seguía pareciéndole un poco repulsiva, Trent y Carter, los conductores designados, y Gwen, porque eso simplemente le parecía bajo.<br>La novedad de la fiesta, "el chisme" sin duda, fue la relación descubierta entre el músico y la artista, descubierto por Lindsay cuando aún en estado semi-consciente los vio besándose con ganas en una esquina de la pista cuando tocaba una balada romántica. Pero los ebrios Geoff y Bridgette no se quedaron atrás, y mucho menos la pelea ocasionada por Heather contra la blonda minutos después cuando la porrista tonta corriera hacia su "ama y señora" con la novedad.  
>Una noche...descontrolada.<br>Al día siguiente, no recordando muy bien cómo, Alex despertó, y se levantó de su cama con una jaqueca terrible. Quiso entrar en el baño para buscar pastillas en el botiquín, pero fue interrumpido por una voz que le dijo "¡Ocupado!" mientras sonaba la lluvia de la ducha de fondo. — ¿Heather?  
>— No, tu abuela en tanga, idiota.<br>— Bue...no —dijo desconcertado Alex—. Avísame cuando salgas, necesito entrar a buscar algo. Y para matar el tiempo, viendo la tarea que había encargado la profesora Margo en su escritorio (siendo él el primero en iniciar la "cadena de cartas"), se puso a hacerlas. — Veamos, a quién tengo que escribírsela... ¿¡a Beth! —y una risa malvada y potente provino del baño. Esa Heather era una perra cuando quería, pero vaya, si esa era su magia—. Bueno —asintió suspirando, y tomando una lapicera—, qué vamos a hacerle.

'**Arrastrar' o 'llevarse' una materia es haberla desaprobado a fin de año y tener que rendirla en vacaciones. Sólo por si lo quieren saber Duncan se llevó Matemática, Psicología, Ciudadanía, Geografía, Francés, Literatura y Química. B)**

**Lo dejo ahí porque, em, ya son diez páginas y es demasiado largo :P Este no resultó ser el capítulo de los "múltiples POVs" como lo tenía planeado, pero dividiré las cartas y todo en varias partes.  
>No creo necesitar decir de qué va a ir el próximo capítulo xD "Cartas a Distancia, Parte II", pues...las cartas de los chicos, contando cómo les va.<br>¡Qué tengan un buen día!**


	17. Cartas a Distancia, Parte II

**Etto… ¿hola?**

**xD Y VAYA que cambió este sitio desde la última vez que lo visité. WAW. Casi me resulta complicado moverme entre las opciones xD  
>¡A ver! Nada, la última vez tuve un bloqueo muy grande...en cambio estuve muy activa en mi cuenta de DeviantArt. El link está en mi perfil por si lo quieren n_n el cual, de paso, no vendría mal remodelar un poco. Ayer lo estaba leyendo y vaya que cambié en varios aspectos xD<strong>

**Pues nada. Heme aquí intentando seguir con esto que consideraba abandonado. ¿Por qué de repente lo estoy actualizando? Y...estoy libre durante esta mañana, no hay nadie en casa (mi notebook falleció TT_TT así que estoy regularmente usando la de escritorio) y últimamente estuve releyendo el fic que yo misma escribí tiempo atrás por...un proyecto que estoy haciendo n_n  
>Ya tengo el primer capítulo de <strong>**_Eastwood _****hecho en cómic. Aún no está terminado del todo, pero pronto lo estará, y les voy a dejar el link para que se vean obligados a leerlo, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA (¿?) Lamentablemente estará en Inglés ya que la mayoría de los dA users hablan ese idioma, así que...nada :P Eso.**

**¡A ver qué puedo hacer con esto! No voy a contestar reviews porque ya pasó mucho tiempo, y no veo el sentido a responder algo que ya se dio por perdido xD Como sea.**

**DISCLAIMER: TD no me pertenece.**

**¡A ver! Mitad de "temporada". El capítulo de los múltiples POVs, para el que recuerda haber leído este fic antes...y nada :) Me agarraron con inspiración hoy :D**

17: "Cartas a Distancia", Parte Dos

_Málaga, Andalucía, España  
>20 de Julio del 2012.<em>

_¡Eh, tíos! No sabéis qué guay me la estoy pasando por aquí. He venido de visita a la casa de Tío Julio para las vacaciones, ¡aquí, en la andaluza Málaga! La tierra donde nací y viví cuando era un crío antes de mudarme a Canadá. Mis hermanos y mis padres han venido conmigo y todos la estamos pasando para morirse. Joder, extrañaba mi tierra...  
>Entre las cosas que he podido hacer durante estos días en los que estuve en tierra española (planeo quedarme dos meses cuando menos) he visitado muchos lugares, los bares están llenos de tías que están buenísimas, y aunque hace un sol de los mil demonios nos la estamos pasando genial. Hemos ido a corridas de toros y también a ver a algunas bailarinas flamencas, también hemos salido a ligar por la noche. Aunque hay varias tiendas que recuerdan a Canadá, o a Estados Unidos, mejor dicho, Málaga sigue siendo Málaga. ¡Encontré a muchos de mis viejos amigos! Nos hemos juntado ayer y casi se me olvidaba lo bueno que solíamos pasárnosla juntos cuando éramos niños. He visto fotos de nosotros cuando entonces y, ¡joder, qué buenos tiempos! Quisiera quedarme por siempre aquí, pero por mucho que mi padre ame este lugar como yo y como toda mi familia, hay un trabajo esperando por él en Eastwood al volver de esta tierra.<br>¡Pues nada, tíos, cuidaos mucho y pasáosla bien en sus vacaciones! ¡Trent, Carter, Geoff, si pudierais estar aquí conmigo, os lo pasarías de maravilla! ¡Os veré al regresar! Y por supuesto, os estoy queriendo veros a todos en Septiembre. _

_¡Saludos desde Málaga!_

_Alejandro_

* * *

><p><em>Mackenzie, British Columbia, Canadá<br>24 de Julio del 2012._

_¡Hola chicos! Estoy pasándola muy bien en el campo de mi tío Jim en Mackenzie, ¡hace tanto que no volvía a este lugar! Está lleno de recuerdos de mi infancia, entre los pastizales, las gallinas, los caballos (mi yegua Nancy está tan vieja, pobrecita) y todos los animales de la granja de mi tío... ¡les mando fotos con esta carta para que vean lo genial que es este lugar! Es muy tranquilo y silencioso, no pasa ni una mosca. Y sí, hace mucho calor, pero de verdad, es un lugar que ni se lo imaginan. ¡Además, hay un chico trabajando para mi tío que todos los días se saca la polera para trabajar! Creo que se llama Tom y sé que se muere por mí. Me saluda siempre que salgo fuera de la casa a tomar limonada, aunque cuando se la ofrezco él dice no quererla. Pobre, tiene miedo de que lo rechace, pero si encontrara una manera de hacerle notar que nunca lo rechazaría...los chicos son demasiado tímidos, vaya que sí lo sé.  
>He visto a varios compañeros de mi escuela primaria aquí, bueno, sólo los he visto por la calle, porque cuando los llamé ninguno estaba disponible para salir. O estaban trabajando en sus campos, o estaban haciendo deberes (¿en vacaciones? Qué extraño...) o visitando a sus tíos abuelos casi muertos...bueno, aún me quedan unas semanas en el campo, y ya quiero que vean las fotos. Envié por correo una tarta de maíz de las que hace mi tía Josephine para que la pruebes, Bridgette, que es a quien le sigue la carta. No se preocupen, chicos, si vienen a casa cualquier día allá en Eastwood, hay suficiente tarta de maíz para todos, mi tía me enseñó a hacerla y me sale exquisita.<br>¡Ya quiero volver a verlos! Los extraño, no se dan una idea de cuánto. Ya quiero que se terminen las vacaciones para volver a estar con ustedes. Igualmente, ya saben, todos tienen mi número, me encargué de deslizarles a todos un papelito con mi número de teléfono en sus lockers antes de que finalizaran las clases, así que llámenme cuando quieran salir por ahí._

_¡Los quiero!  
>Beth<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos<br>27 de Julio de 2012_

_Queridos compañeros: Estoy aquí, escribiendo en la playa bañada por el océano Pacífico, pasándola de lujo. ¡Si supieran todas las cosas que hay por hacer aquí! Las olas son muy altas y todos los días las hay, sobre todo temprano al amanecer, y guau, es un espectáculo que no se pueden perder. Aquí se respira tanta naturaleza...es más, para mi agrado, el otro día me encontré caminando por la playa a un grupo de activistas limpiando la basura que los turistas dejan en la arena. Me presenté y aceptaron mi colaboración, así que desde hace como tres días estoy todo el tiempo con un grupo muy agradable de chicos haciendo algo mejor por el planeta. A donde sea que vaya, esa será siempre mi prioridad, así que...  
>Bueno, está esta chica, Amanda, que es muy buena y me incluyó al grupo de inmediato. Es muy amable y creo que nos llevamos bastante bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo de ser amigas pero el otro día papá me dio permiso para ir a dormir a su casa y me contó cosas muy geniales sobre Los Ángeles. Si bien el centro de la ciudad no me interesa tanto como la costa, pienso que podría ir a visitarlo... ¡es como ir a Italia y no visitar la torre de Pisa! Por la noche, Amanda y yo nos escabullimos por la ventana de su cuarto y fuimos al mar. El murmullo del agua por la noche en medio de la quietud es algo que ninguno de ustedes debería perderse, ¿saben? Es tan hermoso. La luna, el cielo, todo. Y aunque a lo lejos se veía el resplandor de las luces de la ciudad, bueno...igual fue una experiencia maravillosa. Me encanta esta playa y por supuesto que voy a volver a visitarla algún día.<br>Luego está este chico, Josh...es muy amable también, y le encantan los animales, como a mí. Es muy divertido y con él también me la pasé muy bien, charlamos sobre bandas y cosas por el estilo mientras caminamos juntando basura por la playa, así que nos llevamos bien...me ha regalado una pulsera de caracoles que hizo él mismo para que me lleve de regalo. ¡Qué dulce! Por alguna razón me cuesta mucho hablar cuando estoy cerca de él...  
>Y bueno, luego está el resto de la bandada, Jill, Susan, Peter y Claudia. Soy algo así como la nueva en el grupo pero todos me tratan muy bien y me explican las cosas con mucha paciencia, y aunque saben que cuando terminen las vacaciones me iré, me consideran parte de la banda y dicen que me extrañarán y que estarán esperando a que vuelva el próximo verano. ¡Quién sabe! Me encantaría volver y les prometí que cuando lo hiciera los buscaría.<br>Por cierto, Beth, me temo que no pude comer tu tarta...tenía cierto olor a podredumbre cuando la recibí. Creo que es porque estuvo tres días sin refrigeración, supongo yo...pero el perro de Amanda lo degustó bastante bien, bueno, luego tuvimos que llevarlo a la veterinaria por indigestión, pero no creo que haya sido por tu...tarta. Ah, y las fotos, están lindas. Ya sabes, lo mío no es el campo, así que..._

_¡Cuídense! Los veré al regresar. ¡Llevo muchos obsequios y fotos!  
>Los quiere, Bridgette<em>

* * *

><p><em>Estado de Nueva York, Estados Unidos<br>29 de Julio de 2012_

_¡Bridgette! ¡Estamos cerca! Bueno, estamos al otro lado del país uno del otro, pero al menos estamos en territorio americano...  
>¿Qué hay, chicos? ¡El Codester habla! ¡Estoy en nada más y nada menos que Nueva York, nena! Estoy aquí con mi familia porque papá y yo hemos venido a una convención de tecnología que no nos podíamos perder. Y sí, también hemos visitado Central Park, el Empire State y esas cosas, ya saben. ¡He comprado remeras de I NY para todos! Y para ti, Gwen, he comprado una bola de nieve con la Estatua de la Libertad que compré cuando fuimos a Manhattan que espero darte pronto, cuando nos volvamos a ver...<br>No saben las nenas que hay por aquí. Francesas, orientales, argentinas, brasileras, italianas, y por supuesto las bellas bellas bellas americanas, hay por todas partes y el Codsmystel ya se encargó de repartir un poco de su genialidad por todas partes. Aunque, claro, bueno, ellas tenían mejores cosas que hacer que estar conmigo...pero ellas se lo pierden, claro.  
>Bueno, no tengo mucho para decir...umm...los veo, supongo...podríamos organizar una fiesta antes de entrar a clase y eso, digo, ¿no? Así les reparto mis playeras y todo.<br>Envío fotos, mayormente de la convención, pero también hay algunas de las cosas que hacen famosa a Nueva York, por supuesto._

_Cody_

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C., Estados Unidos<em>

_29 de Julio de 2012_

_Compañeros de la preparatoria Eastwood: Me comunico con ustedes con motivo de la realización de la tarea encargada por la profesora de Literatura antes de la finalización del ciclo lectivo en el pasado ocho de Julio a las catorce horas. Me encuentro en Washington D.C., ciudad Capital de los Estados Unidos, con mi familia. He tenido la oportunidad de asistir a muchos procesos legales ya que mi padre, como sabrán, es juez, y he quedado impresionada a decir verdad. ¡La manera en que los abogados expusieron sus casos fue magnífica! A veces me he quedado sin aliento de lo increíbles que eran sus argumentos. Definitivamente me mudaré a Washington cuando sea adulta, y mi padre me ha dado su consentimiento al expresarle mi deseo.  
>He visitado la Casa Blanca y mi papá, mi mamá y yo hemos conocido al presidente Barack Obama en persona. Hemos charlado un largo rato con él y con la Primera Dama, Michelle Obama, sobre las situaciones políticas de ambos países. Prometieron visitarnos en invierno en nuestra casa en Eastwood, así que agradecería que no se pasaran por mi casa durante todo el invierno de ser posible, pues estorbarían. Les estoy avisando anticipadamente. Las hijas del presidente son algo tontas para mi gusto, pero son educadas y eso me agrada.<br>Espero que estén pasando unas buenas vacaciones. Adjunté una copia de la foto donde estoy saludando al presidente._

_Desde aquí les desea,_

_Sullivan, Courtney_

* * *

><p><em>Kingston, Jamaica<br>2 de Agosto de 2012 _

_¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo les está yendo en sus vacaciones? Espero de verdad que bien. ¡Por mi parte, yo estoy con mi familia! Síp, en la vieja Jamaica. Mi mamá y yo estamos muy encantados. ¡Todo el esfuerzo para conseguir en dinero valió la pena! Me gustaría quedarme aquí todo el tiempo que pueda, pero, ya saben, hay un colegio que terminar para ser alguien en el futuro...probablemente regrese a Jamaica un tiempo después de estudiar. Me gustaría vivir aquí con mis primos, ya que no podemos vernos tan seguido debido a la distancia, y cuando lo hacemos, ¡es genial!  
>No tengo mucho que contar, salvo que la vida aquí es maravillosa, la gente es tan buena como la recuerdo y la comida deliciosa como siempre. Me hubiese gustado enviar un platillo, pero probablemente se habría estropeado como el de Beth...lástima que el correo no venga con un paquete refrigerante o algo por el estilo, ¿no? Jajaja, bueno, no tengo nada mejor que decir. ¡Les envío fotos y postales desde Jamaica! Espero que las disfruten.<em>

_Con cariño  
>DJ<em>

_PD: Mamá les envía saludos a todos :)_

* * *

><p><em>Eastwood, Ontario, Canadá<em>

_6 de Agosto de 2012_

_Son vacaciones comunes y corrientes. Lo bueno es que no hay escuela...bueno, para mí sí, casi, tengo un profesor tutor que me enseña las cosas que necesito saber para no repetir de año. Igualmente siento que no sé nada...  
>Por cierto, Courtney, muy bonita tu foto con el presidente, el gato de mi hermana cagó con mucho placer sobre ella en su caja de arena. No me preguntes cómo llegó ahí porque no sé. Dijiste que era una copia, ¿verdad? Porque sería tan malo que fuera tu única foto...<br>Jaja, bromeo, sabes que no lo haría, princesa.  
>Bueno, no sé qué más decir. <em>

_Saludos  
>Duncan<em>

* * *

><p><em>Londres, Inglaterra<br>8 de Agosto de 2012_

_Perdedores:  
>Me encuentro en Londres porque vine a los Juegos Olímpicos, probablemente me hayan visto en la televisión. Gané la de oro en levantamiento de pesas. Las otras competidoras se morían de envidia, igual que ustedes, supongo.<br>Este lugar apesta, llueve todo el tiempo y la gente habla raro, tienen costumbres estúpidas y me molestan preguntándome cosas para los noticiarios.  
>Los veré de regreso,<br>Eva_

* * *

><p>Y así los primeros ocho estudiantes enviaron sus cartas a lo largo y ancho del mundo...a ninguno le hacía gracia tener tarea para vacaciones. Bueno, quizá a Beth sí. Mientras algunos la estaban pasando muy bien, otros como Duncan tuvieron que quedarse a estudiar por llevarse materias que tenían que recuperar si no querían repetir el año... ¡no otra vez! Para Duncan, sería ya la segunda.<br>Las vacaciones apenas comenzaban y faltaba mucho para que terminaran, así que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para divertirse, ya sea en la playa surfeando con amigos, o ganando eventos olímpicos, o incluso yendo a declaraciones y cosas que probablemente sólo sean la idea de diversión de Courtney y de nadie más...pero como saben, el tiempo pasa rápido, y cuando menos lo esperaban todos estarían reunidos otra vez en Septiembre, comenzando su último año en la preparatoria.  
>Pero por el momento todos están emocionados pasándola bien en sus vacaciones...descansando de las presiones del colegio...<p>

**:) Bueno, hasta acá llegan las cartas :D Quedan...bah, no sé xD Ni ganas de contar.  
>Próximo capítulo, "Cartas a Distancia" Parte Tres, ocho cartas más contando las vacaciones de los estudiantes, las de *se fija en la lista* Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin y Katie (y por ende Sadie xD)<br>¡Cuídense! No fue el graaaan capítulo pero espero que les haya gustado.  
>Bye <strong>


	18. Respuesta Abierta a Un Usuario Estúpido

Jajajajaja, ¡con las estupideces que me encuentro!

De una tal "Génesis":

**"mira amigo o amiga si no te apresuras a aser el cap le voy a desir a mi papi el dueno detodos las historias y caps y fics del muno que lo cansele el tuyo ya a pasado mucho tienpo y si ya tienes el cap listo subelo antes de irte a parandiar"**

No sé qué es más patético sobre este mensaje, si su pobrísima redacción y ortografía o el hecho de que es demasiado estúpido.  
>1. My dear, no existe un "dueño de todas ("todAs", no "todOs") las historias, capítulos y fics del mundo. Te explico cómo es la cosa: los usuarios de Fanfiction subimos nuestro material a esta web. No tenemos licencia creativa porque no somos autores profesionales y escribimos sobre cosas que ya han sido escritas, en este caso, la serie Total Drama...por ende, nuestros textos pertenecen a . No a tu "papi", mi tarada consentida^^<p>

2. No está en las reglas de este sitio que un fic se cancele porque hace mucho que no se actualiza, ¿eh? Esto podría llegar al año 3572 sin actualizarse con capítulos nuevos y seguiría en pie.

3. Yo hago con mi fic lo que se me canta, es mío, y yo lo manejo como quiero. Mirá si una nena chiquilina estúpida me va a venir a decir lo que yo debería, tengo o no tengo que hacer. Tenés que estar loca para pensar que te voy a hacer caso, ¿eh, tarada? No seas estúpida y andá a jugar con las muñecas ;) Yo me voy a "parrandear" todo lo que quiero.

Hay gente demasiado estúpida en este planeta, ¿no creen?  
>Si por un minuto pensaste, Geneidiota, que yo me iba a creer tu cuentito de tu papi dueño de todos los textos del mundo, ES MÁS, si por una vez creíste que incluso siendo remotamente cierto yo iba a tenerte miedo ("AY NO, ME VAN A CANCELAR MI FIC, QUÉ MIEDO, AAAAAAY, ¡TENGO QUE HACER ALGO URGENTE!" Nótese el sarcasmo), bueno, te equivocaste en tu <span>ilusa<span> mente llena de caprichos.  
>Mejor dejá de seguir avergonzándote a vos misma, porque te estás viendo <strong>bien patética.<strong>

Como última sugerencia, recomiendo que "tu papi" te pague una profesora particular de Lenguaje, porque MEIN GOTT, TU ORTOGRAFÍA ES TAN HORRIBLE QUE ME DIO JAQUECA.

Por cierto, lectores de FanFiction, con total seguridad sé que es probable que no continúe el fic, pero estoy haciéndolo versión cómic en mi página de DeviantArt, así que si alguno quiere ir a ver puede hacerlo: gwennieblack. deviantart gallery/ 38603723 (sin todos los espacios, claro, porque FanFiction censura links externos y por ello tengo que "disfrazar" el link)

¡Espero que todos estén bien! Un abrazo grande a todos (: Recuerdo cuando este sitio solía ser genial. Ah, viejos tiempos. Ojalá volvieran todos los autores que hacían historias geniales...

¡Y Feliz Navidad! :3


End file.
